


No More Pretending

by whatareyouwaitingfor



Series: Let's Play Pretend [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, abbandono di minore, aborto, comunità legate da culti, gravidanze impreviste, idealizzazione del suicidio, matrimoni combinati, morte di personaggio secondario, pseudo-incesto
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyouwaitingfor/pseuds/whatareyouwaitingfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questo è un sequel, non avrà molto senso se prima non avete letto anche <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/973141/chapters/1913089">Let's Play Pretend</a>.</p><p>Ma se l'avete letto, probabilmente alla fine vi sono rimaste molte domande: che cosa si nasconde nel passato di Kurt e Rachel? Cosa succede dopo che ha bussato alla porta di Blaine? Cosa riserva il futuro al nostro trio? Avranno mai il loro lieto fine?</p><p>Questa storia risponde a tutte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diglielo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No More Pretending](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27898) by anxioussquirrel, headbandxbowties. 



> -> Link al [**masterpost**](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/lpp2) originale.
> 
> Nota di traduzione: ci tengo a far notare che questa storia non solo non è betata, ma è stata tradotta 'al volo' e quindi nemmeno riletta. Spero quindi che vorrete perdonarmi gli errori che _sicuramente_ sono presenti nel testo (e se foste così gentili da segnalarmeli non potrei fare altro che ringraziarvi).
> 
> Intanto grazie a tutti voi che vorrete leggere, e non fatevi scrupoli a lasciare commenti — trovate il form in fondo a ogni capitolo, non è necessario che vi registriate ;)

  


**Capitolo 001 - Diglielo**

_Dannata pioggia, dannato traffico, dannata cazzo di porta._

Il cielo è scuro e coperto, il clima un chiaro promemoria di quando novembre sia vicino, e Kurt impreca sottovoce mentre con la spalla spinge contro la porta del suo appartamento finché non riesce finalmente ad aprirla. Considerati i suoi due lavori, dal panettiere e in caffetteria, la sua è stata una lunga, frenetica giornata al termine di una lunga, frenetica settimana, e finire zuppo sulla via del ritorno a causa dell’improvviso acquazzone non fa che incurvargli ancora di più le spalle. La prospettiva di preparare la cena è troppo anche solo da pensare, stasera. Se la caverà benissimo andando a letto presto – compenserà con una gran bella colazione domani, visto che il suo turno comincia a mezzogiorno, un lusso raro.

E invece... la cena è già in preparazione, l’appartamento permeato dall’odore di maccheroni al formaggio fatti in casa, e lo stomaco di Kurt brontola rumorosamente.

“Dio, Rachel, ti amo,” annuncia a gran voce alla stanza vuota, e Rachel emerge da dietro la tenda che divide lo spazio che costituisce la sua camera da letto dal resto dell’appartamento.

“Oh, bene, perché mi sono scottata _di nuovo_ mettendo in forno, quindi ti conviene apprezzare lo sforzo. Dai, vatti a lavare e cambiati, che tra cinque minuti è pronto.”

Non parlano granché mentre mangiano, nulla più di uno svogliato “com’è andata la giornata?” e non essere obbligati a interagire in modo cortese e coerente è una bella sensazione. Kurt può così rilassarsi, e sente già lo stress e la fatica abbandonargli le spalle tese.

È solo quando Rachel dopo cena gli porta una tazza di tè caldo, dolce e forte come piace a lui, che Kurt si fa improvvisamente sospettoso.  
“Okay, Rachel, sputa l’osso. Stavolta cos’hai fatto? Non ti sprechi mai così tanto a rabbonirmi se non hai un motivo per farlo. Ti sei data un’altra volta allo shopping selvaggio? Perché davvero non ho più ore a disposizione durante la settimana per fare turni in più, e lo sai.”  
Il broncio di Rachel potrebbe essere convincente se Kurt non conoscesse già tutti i suoi trucchi. Ora come ora non fa che inarcare un sopracciglio e aspettare finché lei non sbuffa e fa spallucce.

“No, sono stata brava. Non capisco perché tu ti aspetti sempre il peggio, come se io non potessi essere gentile e premurosa così perché.” Kurt aspetta e non si muove. “E va bene, ok. Ti volevo tranquillo per farti un discorso. Circa.”

“Un discorso.” Ok, è l’ultima cosa che si aspettava. Di solito è lui a doverli fare a lei, che sia per dare un freno alle spese di Rachel o per risollevarla dalla disperazione di un’audizione andata male. Aggrottando la fronte prova a pensare a cosa ci può essere nella sua vita per cui valga la pena imbastire un discorso, ma non gli viene in mente nulla.

Rachel gli rivolge il suo sorriso più dolce. “Non è niente di brutto, prometto. Tu siediti e rilassati, voglio farti sentire una cosa – tu ascolta. Con attenzione.” Rachel attraversa la stanza fino a raggiungere il vecchio lettore CD che hanno recuperato da un cassonetto e preme un pulsante.

All’inizio Kurt non riconosce la canzone, ma identifica la cantante non appena iniziano le parole. Celine Dion, ed è quella canzone con Barbra, no? L’ha già sentita, ma non ci aveva mai fatto attenzione, perché mai Rachel–

> _Digli_  
>  _Digli che il sole e la luna_  
>  _Sorgono nei suoi occhi_  
>  _Raggiungilo_

Ah.

Tempo che la canzone entra nel vivo si fa sempre più ovvio quale sia il tema del _discorso_ , e Rachel ha per lo meno la decenza di assumere un’aria colpevole, nonostante il fatto che il mento testardamente sporgente in pratica annulli la sua espressione docile. Kurt aspetta che la canzone finisca mantenendo un’espressione forzatamente neutrale perché _no_ , non è rimasto colpito, proprio per nulla.

“Rach, apprezzo–“

“No, Kurt, non puoi dirmi di lasciar stare.” La sua espressione è decisa, i piccoli pugni serrati. Sembra terribilmente determinata. “Un _anno_. Durante tutto quest’anno di fuga ti ho sentito parlare di lui, sognare di lui, pianificare quello che avresti fatto una volta che fossimo stati al sicuro a New York. Il modo in cui ti saresti riunito al ragazzo che ami. È per lui che hai scelto questa città. E ora? Siamo qui da cinque mesi, Kurt. _Cinque. Mesi._ E tu non hai fatto nulla, a parte impazzire per ogni suo tweet e ogni suo status su facebook.”

“Stavo–“

“Sì, lo so. Hai aspettato che arrivasse a New York, e gli hai dato tempo di adattarsi al nuovo ambiente, e ti sei assicurato che fosse ancora single, e hai aspettato il momento giusto... le ho già sentite tutte, ricordi? Ma cucciolo, non puoi continuare a trattarti così. Hai ricominciato a piangere nel sonno, lo sai? Questa cosa ti sta divorando da dentro, non credere che non me ne accorga. O trovi un modo di tornare a far parte della sua vita, o dimenticati di lui. Più aspetti e più sarà difficile, e lo so che hai paura, ma devi prendere una decisione, Kurt. È il momento.”

Detesta ammetterlo, ma ha ragione. Ha dannatamente, dolorosamente ragione.

“E se non mi volesse più? E se gli avessimo fatto troppo male?” La sua voce è leggera e tremante, ma far uscire allo scoperto i discorsi che lo torturavano da mesi è liberatorio.

Rachel gli prende la mano, l’immagine stessa della compassione. A volte, preso dal caos stressante della loro nuova vita, Kurt si dimentica di quanto premurosa e comprensiva riesca ad essere.

“Sei pronto a lasciarlo andare?”

“No.” La risposta arriva veloce, decisa, ovvia. “No. Devo solo... trovare il modo giusto.”

“Kurt. Nessun modo ti sembrerà mai quello giusto. Ti conosco, analizzerai tutto e ne farai un’ossessione senza in realtà fare mai nulla.”

Diamine se ha ragione. Perché ha ragione?

“Prova... vai ora. Non pensare, non pianificare, vai e bussa alla sua porta. Fai quel primo passo.”

Il panico lo invade all’improvviso, come un uccello intrappolato che cercasse di uscirgli dal petto. “ _Ora_? No, non esiste, è tardi–“

“Le otto del venerdì sera non è poi così tardi, Kurt.”

“Sono stanco e ho un aspetto orribile. Devo andare a tagliarmi i capelli e mettermi su qualcosa di decente, e–“

“Kurt.”

“No.”

“Vai e basta. Vedi come va, nel bene o nel male. Smetti di tenere in pausa la tua vita. Vai ora.”

E lui va.  
_

La strada tra Bushwick e il campus della NYU è lunga, e c’è tempo più che a sufficienza per trovare una ragione per girare sui tacchi e tornare a casa. Kurt continua a rigirarsi questo pensiero nella mente, andando alla ricerca di segnali che indichino che non dovrebbe mettere in pratica l’idea di Rachel – non che sia superstizioso, davvero, ma se sei abbastanza in ansia tutte le scuse sono buone.

A quanto pare però il mondo sta votando _sì_ all’idea che lui questa notte faccia questa pazzia improvvisata. La metro arriva appena dopo che è entrato in stazione, e lo porta fluidamente a destinazione senza interruzioni impreviste. Non si addormenta per strada e non viene aggredito, riuscendo quindi a scendere alla stazione giusta. Non ci sono piccioni o cani o pedoni a minacciare il suo vestito, non viene investito da un taxi e più in fretta di quanto si aspettasse, Kurt si ritrova davanti al dormitorio Tisch dove sa che vive Blaine.

Non ci era mai stato prima, sa solo l’indirizzo grazie alle foto che Blaine ha postato e alla ricerca che ha fatto su internet. Il resto deve scoprirlo da solo. C’è sempre la possibilità che non riesca a scoprire in che stanza si trovi Blaine, no? O che qualcuno gli impedisca di entrare perché non è uno studente. O, se tutto il resto non dovesse funzionare, Blaine potrebbe essere fuori – dopotutto è venerdì sera. Probabilmente è fuori con degli amici. L’universo sarebbe uno stronzo a farlo arrivare fino a lì per poi _non_ fargli incontrare Blaine, ma a questo punto Kurt lo considererebbe un colpo di fortuna. Non ha avuto più così tanta paura da quella notte, quasi un anno e mezzo prima, quando avevano disperatamente cercato di allontanarsi il più possibile da Lima senza lasciare alcuna traccia. E quella volta avevano rischiato la vita.  
Oggi, gli sembra che la posta in gioco sia altrettanto alta.

Tutto questo tempo, i ricordi e i sogni su Blaine sono stati l’angolo felice di Kurt – spesso anche l’unico in quei primi mesi in cui lui e Rachel avevano dovuto lottare contro la miseria. Sono stati la sua via di fuga da una realtà che sembrava senza speranza, e il suo motivo per continuare a lottare.

Ha il terrore di scoprire quanto le sue previsioni di un incontro felice siano lontane dalla realtà. Perché non c’è modo che Blaine si getti tra le sue braccia e gli dica che cerca uno così da una vita. Non dopo l’inferno che doveva essere stata per lui la loro finta morte.

E se Blaine lo guardasse negli occhi e gli dicesse di non voler avere più nulla a che fare con lui dopo tutto questo tempo – beh, Kurt perderebbe la sua ancora, letteralmente l’unica cosa che l’abbia fatto andare avanti, ce gli abbia fatto credere testardamente che ne valesse perché, alla fine, avrebbe avuto l’amore.

Sì, è ancora innamorato di questo ragazzo.

E Blaine sarà in grado di amarlo una volta che avrà incontrato il _vero_ Kurt? Vorrà ancora farlo? O per loro è troppo tardi?

Entra nell’edificio con le ginocchia tremanti e il cuore lanciato in un galoppo sfrenato.

_

La ragazza alla reception è troppo occupata a flirtare con un trio di fusti per fare attenzione a lui, e Kurt deve esordire con un _Mi scusi_ prima che lei si decida anche solo a guardarlo.

“Oh, salve. Cosa posso fare per te, dolcezza?” Il suo sorriso è grande e decisamente bianco, e al sopracciglio destro sfoggia un piercing. Attorno a loro gli studenti si affrettano a entrare o uscire dall’edificio, sorridenti e rilassati.

“Ciao. Io... sto cercando un mio amico, si chiama Blaine Anderson? Ma non so il numero della stanza.” Dovrebbe essere questo il momento in cui lei gli dice di non poterlo aiutare, no?

“Ok, fammi controllare,” qualche secondo di rapido picchettare sulla tastiera davanti a lei e poi gli passa un portablocco. “Stanza 541, quinto piano. Firma qui e sei a cavallo.” Con un ultimo sorrisone torna a voltarsi verso i ragazzi. A Kurt non resta che scarabocchiare un tremante _K. Hummel_ in fondo alla lista dei visitatori prima di avviarsi verso gli ascensori a passo incerto.

Non sviene e non viene investito da studenti in marcia, e gli ascensori funzionano perfettamente, pare non ci sarà nessun incidente fatale e nemmeno un bel ritardino per cui rimanga bloccato tra due piani. Sta rimanendo velocemente a corto di cose che potrebbero impedirgli di arrivare alla decisione finale e irreversibile di bussare a quella porta – di fare quel singolo passo nel vuoto, e sperare di non star entrando in un abisso senza fondo.

Quando quindi si ritrova finalmente davanti alla porta non si ferma a pensare. Se lo facesse, molto probabilmente scapperebbe. Magari dopo aver passato un’ora o due a esitare. Quindi non lo fa – tempo di arrivare a portata di mano e già sta bussando, il suono troppo forte nel corridoio vuoto, e ha appena il tempo di cominciare ad andare in panico che la porta si apre.

Ed eccolo lì.

E sembra più vecchio, più maturo dell’ultima volta che Kurt l’ha visto, in qualche modo più solenne... e questo è più o meno tutto ciò che riesce a notare prima che Blaine spalanchi gli occhi, e poi la porta viene violentemente chiusa.

_

Oh. _Oh_.

Quindi tutto lì? Neanche una parola, niente? Solo una porta tra loro due, e già dice tutto.

Kurt si sente intorpidito. È intorpidito e ha freddo e gli fanno male gli occhi. La musica che si è sentita quando Blaine ha aperto la porta era di _Wicked_. La moquette sotto i piedi di Kurt è grigio scuro ed è sporca. Fuori, il traffico di New York continua a rombare e strombazzare come sempre.

Ora non sa cosa fare. Tutti gli scenari che si era immaginato, anche i più terribili, comprendevano delle parole. Parole chiare, definite, o parole caute e speranzose, o felici– qualsiasi cosa. Ma non questo. Così non sa cosa fare.

No, lo sa. Se ne deve andare. Deve solo–

Il clic della serratura, un profondo respiro sulle familiari note in sottofondo.

“ _Kurt_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart: [Alla tua porta](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/61532356113)
> 
> Canzone del capitolo: [Tell Him - Celine Dion and Barbra Streisand](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OyQdFWo50yg)


	2. Riuniti

  
  
**Capitolo 002 - Riuniti**   


“Ti prego dimmi che non sei un’allucinazione.”

Blaine ha un’espressione scioccata, gli occhi grandi e fissi. Tutto sembra tremante e sfuocato ai lati e a Kurt ci vuole un attimo per capire che è perché ha gli occhi lucidi, sull’orlo delle lacrime. Prova a ridere, ma emette un suono strozzato.

“Non sono un’allucinazione.”

 

Una mano sulla sua spalla – gentile, esitante, e poi si ritrova stretto in un abbraccio, avvolto in quelle braccia a cui ha pensato ognuna di quelle notti in cui avere un letto caldo e un tetto sopra la testa era chiedere troppo. Gli sembra il posto più sicuro al mondo, come se avesse finalmente calato l’ancora dopo mesi bui passati alla deriva.

Blaine è caldo e solido contro il suo corpo, e odora di un profumo diverso ma che gli sembra ancora _casa_. Tiene la testa appoggiata alla spalla di Kurt e wow, adesso è più alto di Blaine, è davvero passato  così tanto? Ovviamente sa di aver passato qualche fase di crescita rapida, il suo limitato guardaroba ha provveduto a farglielo notare, ma è la prima volta che registra davvero l’informazione a un livello più profondo, più pratico. Si sono separati da ragazzi; ora sono adulti. Sono cresciuti e cambiati _entrambi_ – separatamente, in modi diversi.  
Da in fondo al corridoio giungono delle voci, giovani e allegre. Qualcuno fischia nella loro direzione e Kurt torna improvvisamente alla realtà: si stanno ancora abbracciando sulla soglia di casa.

“Forse dovremmo entrare.”

Blaine si stacca da lui come se si stesse svegliando da un sogno – sbatte lentamente le palpebre, le ciglia lunghe su quei bellissimi occhi, ma poi l’incantesimo si spezza e prende la mano di Kurt e fa un passo dentro la stanza, chiudendo la porta alle loro spalle, ed eccoli lì. In camera di Blaine, da soli, osservandosi a vicenda con occhi grandi, scioccati.

Kurt sbatte le palpebre per scacciare le lacrime indesiderate.

“Ehi.”

“Ehi. Dio, sei vivo.” La voce di Blaine è piena di meraviglia.

“Non ti è arrivata la mia lettera?” E ha un momento di panico perché _e se?_ Era una normalissima lettera, e se non fosse arrivata? E se fosse andata persa? Sono cose che succedono, non aveva nemmeno pensato che... Blaine ha dovuto passare un anno e mezzo a piangere la loro morte?

“Sì, è arrivata. Ma è stato tanto tempo fa, Kurt. Poteva essere successo di tutto. Non lo so... pensavo che non ti avrei mai più rivisto.”

La voce gli si spezza perché Kurt _sa_ che lo hanno ferito, razionalmente lo sa ed è stato il tormento  di immaginare cosa potesse star passando Blaine a spingerlo a correre il rischio, a mandare quella sola e unica nota. Ha perso il conto di quante volte ha dovuto trattenersi dal contattare di nuovo Blaine mentre stavano ancora scappando.

Ma saperlo è una cosa; scorgere materialmente negli occhi e nei lineamenti di Blaine i segni delle troppe preoccupazioni e della mancanza di sorrisi è ciò che davvero gli fa capire la situazione.

“Mi dispiace. Volevo scriverti di nuovo, ma era troppo rischioso, perfino quella lettera è stata troppo. Rachel ha dato di matto  quando l’ha saputo, e aveva ragione, ma–“

Blaine scuote la testa e sorride, e l’ombra di tutti quei mesi scompare tanto velocemente quanto era apparsa. “Rachel dov’è? Non è venuta con te?”

“No, voleva che  prima ci vedessimo da soli. Adesso è a casa.”

“Casa?”

“Ah. Bushwick. Abitiamo a Bushwick.”

Blaine sgrana gli occhi. “Cioè, qui a New York? _Kurt_... voi _vivete_ a New York? Quando vi siete trasferiti?”

_Oh-oh._

“Ehm. A giugno.”

Blaine scuote la testa, confuso. “Voi... è da giugno che sei qui e mi hai trovato solo ora?”

Parecchio tempo addietro, Kurt si era ripromesso un paio di cose. Una di queste era che avrebbe trovato  il modo di tornare da Blaine fosse stata l’ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto, se non altro per scusarsi. Un’altra era che quando l’avesse fatto non gli avrebbe mai, _mai_ più mentito o nascosto qualcosa.

“Io–no. È da quando ti sei trasferito che so dove abiti. Ho tenuto d’occhio i social network. È che– io non...“

Non riesce a guardarlo negli occhi, ma il dolore e l’incredulità di Blaine sono evidenti anche solo dalla sua voce.

“Aspetta, quindi avresti potuto  arrivare qui tre mesi fa quando mi sentivo solo come un cane e stavo malissimo perché l’ultima volta che ero venuto a New York era stato con te, e tu semplicemente _non ti sei sprecato?_ ”

Kurt vorrebbe scomparire. È stato un egoista. Era talmente preso dalle _sue_ paure e dalle _sue_ preoccupazioni e dalle _sue_ insicurezze che ha perso di vista quello che poteva star provando Blaine. Cominciando all’improvviso a tremare, Kurt si ripiega su sé stesso, sedendosi sulla prima superficie  disponibile, che si scopre essere un lato di un letto rifatto. A occhi bassi, sussurra: “mi dispiace.”

Per qualche attimo che sembrano secoli regna il silenzio, e poi una mano calda tocca la sua. Blaine è in ginocchio di fronte a lui, l’espressione dispiaciuta anche se ha ancora la voce spezzata.

“No, dispiace a _me_. Sono sicuro che tu abbia avuto le tue ragioni, non ho il diritto di aspettarmi nulla da te.”

“È solo che... avevo paura,” ammette Kurt, e ricominciano a bruciargli gli occhi. Non si metterà a piangere, assolutamente _no_ , ormai non piange più. “Ogni giorno volevo  contattarti, e ogni giorno mi sono detto _non ancora_ perché...”

“Perché?”

“Perché non ero sicuro che tu volessi avere più nulla a che fare con me, con noi, dopo quello che abbiamo fatto. E sapere per davvero che non volevi sarebbe stato troppo.”

“Kurt, guardami.” La voce di Blaine è gentile, come la sua espressione, gentile e triste, ma tremendamente onesta. “Certo che lo voglio, davvero. Non ti dirò che non sono stato male, perché è stata la cosa più dolorosa, più difficile che mi sia mai capitata, ma non ho mai smesso di sperare di poterti rivedere. Beh, per lo meno dopo che ho saputo  che non eri... non eri morto. E certo, mi piacerebbe sapere cos’è successo e perché, ma anche se non me lo dirai mai, ti rivoglio comunque nella mia vita. Non ti lascerò scomparire un’altra volta.”

“Oh, te lo racconterò, promesso.” Respirare gli risulta già più semplice, il peso della paura che da mesi gli preme sul petto finalmente sparito, e di questo Kurt è semplicemente _grato_. “Ti racconteremo tutta la storia, se ce lo permetterai. Però è lunga, decisamente troppo lunga per una sera sola, quindi magari possiamo fare un altro giorno? O _giorni_ , in realtà, per raccontare tutto ci vorranno _ore_. Ma voglio che tu arrivi conoscerci, Blaine – conoscerci sul serio, ora che possiamo finalmente condividere tutto quanto.”

“Mi piacerebbe molto,” il sorriso di Blaine è semplicemente raggiante, e molto  probabilmente la cosa che Kurt preferisce nell’intero universo.

“Potremmo cominciare con...” Kurt gli tende la mano destra e Blaine gliela stringe, inarcando le sopracciglia. “Ciao, mi chiamo Kurt Hummel e ho diciotto anni. Vivo a Bushwick con Rachel Berry, perenne spina nel fianco nonché sorellastra, anche se agli occhi della legge non siamo davvero parenti. Oh, e sono gay.”

Blaine lo osserva per un attimo, lo sguardo scioccato e sorpreso, e improvvisamente i suoi occhi si illuminano di comprensione e stringe ancora più forte la mano di Kurt.

“Ciao, Kurt. Lieto di conoscerti.”

“Allora, cos’avete combinato voi due da quando siete arrivati a New York?”

Ormai sono entrambi più calmi, le emozioni e l’adrenalina sono rientrate e parlare risulta più facile. Si sono messi più a loro agio – Kurt a gambe incrociate su letto, dopo essersi tolto la giacca e le scarpe, e Blaine seduto  di fronte a lui su una sedia da ufficio – e nessuno dei due riesce a staccare gli occhi di dosso all’altro. Kurt sorride della sincera curiosità nel tono di Blaine.

“Beh, abbiamo passato un po’ di tempo ad ambientarci – rendere abitabile l’appartamento che abbiamo trovato, raccogliere i documenti che ci servono per lavorare. Abbiamo anche cambiato i nostri nomi per riportarli a com’erano una volta.”

“Sarebbe–“

Kurt fa spallucce. “Kurt Hummel. Rachel Berry. Hummelberry. Quello è il nome che ci hanno dato  i nostri genitori dopo che... si sono dichiarati fedeltà. Per simboleggiare l’unione delle famiglie. Ora abbiamo ripristinato i nostri, visto che vogliamo tornare ad essere due persone separate.”

“E i vostri genitori non si accorgeranno che l’avete fatto? Lo sanno che–“ Blaine si ferma, mordendosi il labbro. “No, mi dispiace, non volevo ficcare il naso.”

Kurt scuote la testa. “Va tutto bene, puoi chiedere quello che vuoi. No, non li abbiamo contattati quindi non sanno che siamo vivi, e per il momento faremo in modo che resti così. Ottenere i nostri documenti è stato un rischio – visto che i nostri  corpi non sono stati trovati è possibile che ci stiano ancora cercando – ma avevamo assolutamente bisogno almeno dei numeri di previdenza sociale e delle carte d’identità. Però abbiamo concordato che richiedere i documenti scolastici fosse troppo pericoloso; dal McKinely avrebbero di sicuro avvisato i nostri genitori che qualcuno aveva richiesto i nostri documenti quando si presume che siamo morti. Quindi per noi niente diploma, anche se ci sarebbe tornare indietro e finire gli studi.” Fa una pausa, rabbuiandosi. “Beh, sarebbe piaciuto a _me_. Rachel ha deciso di lasciar perdere la sua istruzione e dedicarsi a una carriera da attrice.”

Blaine inarca le sopracciglia, sorpreso. “Davvero? È una mossa azzardata. Come sta andando?”

Kurt trae un sospiro. “Un sacco di audizioni, un interessato, nessuna parte. Ci prova a far finta di nulla, ma onestamente a quanto pare a New York ci sono un sacco di attrici piene di talento e di speranze. Non è esattamente come sperava.”

“È come speravi _tu_? New York?” Il sorriso di Blaine è come un raggio di sole. Kurt vorrebbe quasi accoccolarsi sotto il suo tepore e goderselo.  
”Se parliamo del fatto che sono libero di essere me stesso e di avere i miei piani e i miei sogni, allora sì. Se parliamo del fatto che mi sto facendo il mazzo per fare due, a volte tre lavori per poi passare la notte a cucire solo per poterci mantenere, allora... me l’aspettavo. A volte è estenuante, ma va bene così. Sono a New York, mi creerò un mio spazio.”

“Rachel non lavora?”

“No, ora no.” Blaine aggrotta la fronte, e Kurt fa spallucce. “Le ho fatto una promessa una volta, quando la vita da fuggiaschi stava diventando troppo per lei ed era pronta a lasciar perdere. Le ho promesso che se ci fossimo trasferiti a New York le avrei dato un anno per inseguire i suoi sogni e ci avrei mantenuti entrambi da solo. Sto mantenendo la mia promessa. Ci arrangiamo, e una volta che avrà ottenuto una parte, per quanto  piccola, dovrebbe diventare tutto più facile.”

Ad essere onesti, si arrangiano _a malapena_. La vita a New York è cara – affitto e bollette e abbonamenti alla metro, a volte diventa difficile anche comprare gli alimenti di base. Ma ce la può fare. È giovane, è forte e sta vivendo nella città dei suoi sogni. Può fare _qualsiasi cosa_. Ed ora c’è anche Blaine. Perché mai dovrebbe lamentarsi?

“E vivete a Bushwick.” Blaine scuote il capo, ancora incredulo, e Kurt ride, un’improvvisa e sincera esplosione di gioia.

“E viviamo a Bushwick, sì. Abbiamo affittato  un intero appartamento ad un prezzo ridicolo. Non che sia strano, quando siamo arrivati era un diastro, completamente spoglio e semidistrutto. L’abbiamo sistemato, nel corso dei mesi abbiamo aggiunto qualche mobile con quello che abbiamo trovato al mercato  delle pulci e simili.” In realtà alcune cose le hanno recuperate direttamente dai cassonetti, ma si vergogna troppo per dirlo a voce alta, quindi si limita a stringersi nelle spalle. “Non è l’ideale – bisogna ancora ridipingere molte cose, le serrature probabilmente cederebbero davanti a un bambino sufficientemente determinato  e più freddo diventa più gli spifferi si fanno sentire, ma è casa. Dovrai accontentarti di immaginare come sarà perfettamente arredato in futuro, quando ver–“ Kurt si morde la lingua. Come al solito sta mettendo il carro davanti ai buoi. “Ehm, cioè... se mai decidessi di venire a trovarci.”

“Mi piacerebbe un sacco!” L’espressione di Blaine è _raggiante_ , come se gli fosse appena stato  concesso di visitare un palazzo. “Cioè, se mi volete? Non sei passato solo per dirmi che siete qui, vero? D’ora in poi ci vedremo regolarmente, no?”

Kurt  annuisce, momentaneamente stordito da una simile prospettiva.

Rimangono in silenzio per un po’, sorridendosi a vicenda, finché Kurt non sbadiglia apertamente quando l’adrenalina cede finalmente il passo allo sfinimento. Ride, imbarazzato.

“Scusa, è stata una giornata lunga. Comunque, tuo fratello come sta? Ho visto che ha avuto un incidente.”

Blaine fa roteare gli occhi, ma il suo sguardo è pieno d’affetto. “Sta bene, si è incrinato qualche costola e storto una caviglia, ma non dovrebbero mai più permettergli di avvicinarsi a un cavallo. Quell’idiota ha scritto _esperto cavallerizzo_ sul suo curriculum quando l’unica volta che è mai salito su un cavallo è stato su un pony quando era bambino. Ha detto che lo fanno tutti gli attori, ma– Oh, ehi, ma allora leggi _davvero_ i miei status.” Sorride.

Kurt si sente arrossire. “Beh ti ho cercato un giorno che ero entrato in una biblioteca per fare una ricerca. Non è colpa mia se il tuo facebook è quasi totalmente pubblico.”

“Solo il mio facebook?” lo provoca Blaine, sorridendo, e Kurt gli fa la linguaccia sentendosi improvvisamente giovane e sciocco, uno stato  d’animo quasi dimenticato.

“Ok, anche il tuo twitter. Ma guardo solo quando riesco a mettere le mani su un computer. Non sono uno stalker.”

“Scommetto che lo dicono tutti gli stalker.” Blaine ridacchia e Kurt con lui, prima di venire interrotto da un altro sbadiglio. Ormai non riesce più a controllarsi. Si stiracchia e sospira.

“Scusa. Mi sa che dovrei andare, si sta facendo tardi.”

“Devi proprio? Non sono neanche le dieci,” chiede Blaine in tono di supplica. Kurt proprio non ce la fa a dirgli che è in piedi dalle quattro e mezza perché ha lavorato prima al panificio e poi in caffetteria. O che gli ci vorrà più di un’ora per arrivare a casa, dove dovrà comunque finire di colorare il tutù arcobaleno che qualcuno gli ha ordinato  prima di poter anche solo pensare di andare a dormire. “Ti posso portare un caffè? Potremmo parlare ancora un po’ prima che te ne vada. Voglio davvero sapere cosa vi è successo nell’ultimo anno e mezzo.”

Kurt esita per un attimo, ma poi annuisce. Gli racconterà tutto in ogni caso, tanto vale cominciare con questo, stanotte.

“Ok, ma tra un’ora devo andar via. Domani lavoro.” E il giorno dopo, e quello dopo ancora. Sono settimane che non ha un giorno libero.  
“Giuro di non tenerti qui oltre le undici. Il caffè lo prendi ancora come una volta?” Blaine non riesce a stare fermo sulla sedia, esaltato. Kurt non può fare a meno di sorridere.

“Qualunque cosa contenga caffeina va bene.” Davvero, prima di cominciare a lavorare da Starbucks  è sopravvissuto per mesi della brodaglia istantanea più economica, e prima ancora dello schifo che trovavano nei distributori e nei motel. Ha anche passato settimane senza berne. Il suo stomaco può sopravvivere a tutto.”

“Le ragazze che stanno in fondo al corridoio hanno una macchina per il cappuccino, dammi un paio di minuti.”

Prima che Kurt abbia il tempo di protestare e dirgli di non disturbarsi, Blaine ha già preso una tazza pulita dallo scaffale ed è uscito.

Kurt è da solo, quindi si prende un attimo per godersi davvero il momento perché, beh, _Blaine_. Poi si appoggia comodamente alla testiera del letto per aspettarlo – non si sdraia, perché quello sarebb inquietante e decisamente troppo ardito, ma... si appoggia un po’ sui cuscini rigonfi  che sono più morbidi di qualunque cosa Kurt abbia memoria. È stata una lunga giornata e il suo corpo è pesante di stanchezza. Poter stendere le gambe è una bella sensazione, giusto per un minuto, solo... _solo_ –

**xXxXx**

_Quando Blaine torna in camera Kurt sta dormendo, crollato mezzo seduto sul letto di Blaine, un’immagine che fa gonfiare e alleggerire il petto di Blaine. Appoggia la tazza di caffè sulla scrivania e lo guarda, si prende il suo tempo per osservarlo senza preoccuparsi di essere inquietante._

_Il Kurt che Blaine si ricorda era tutto lineamenti morbidi e vestiti elaborati che distoglievano l’attenzione. Meraviglioso, ma chiaramente alquanto giovane. Il ragazzo di fronte a Blaine in questo momento è più alto e più muscoloso, dalla figura ben definita con quei jeans e la semplice maglietta che indossa. Ha il volto più magro, più angolare come tutto il resto, ed è così incredibilmente_ bello _. Un uomo irresistibile, non più solo un bellissimo ragazzo._

_Sembra anche stanco, ora che Blaine guarda bene – troppo pallido, con dei cerchi neri attorno agli occhi, e Blaine non riesce a decidersi a svegliarlo. Si siede, sorseggia il cappuccino che ha portato e guarda, guarda e basta. C’è un vuoto  da qualche parte dentro di lui, uno spazio costantemente dolorante dove si dovrebbe trovare tutto il tempo passato assieme in questo ultimo anno e mezzo, e sembrerebbe che ora possa finalmente cominciare a guarire. Guardare Kurt dormire è come un balsamo sui martoriati nervi scoperti di quella ferita._

_Però, man mano che il tempo passa e Kurt non dà segno di volersi svegliare – si muove una volta sola per sistemarsi  più comodamente sui cuscini di Blaine – la parte responsabile del cervello di Blaine comincia a chiedersi cosa fare. Kurt ha detto di dover lavorare la mattina, e Blaine non ha idea di quanto presto debba presentarsi, né dove, né nient’altro. Ma svegliare Kurt da quel sonno pacifico e mandarlo via in questa notte  fredda e piovosa sembra una crudeltà._

_Un bip dalla tasca del cappotto di Kurt interrompe i pensieri contrastanti di Blaine e, dato che Kurt non reagisce minimamente, dopo un momento di esitazione Blaine afferra il cellulare. È un modello semplice, economico, ed è illuminato da un messaggio in arrivo con sopra il nome di Rachel. Sentendosi vagamente in colpa, Blaine lo apre._

**_Rachel_** : Come sta andando? Tra poco torni a casa?

_Con un ultimo sguardo a Kurt, Blaine prende una decisione._

**_Kurt_** : Ehi Rachel, sono Blaine. Kurt si è addormentato, devo svegliarlo e mandarlo a casa?

_La risposta arriva nel giro di secondi._

**_Rachel_ ** _: Blaine!!! Ciao!!!!! :DDD_

_Blaine fa un sorrisone – riesce quasi a sentire Rachel attraverso il messaggio, e subito lei comincia a mancargli ancora di più, con la sua personalità effervescente e inarrestabile e i suoi abbracci entusiasti. Il messaggio successivo arriva pochi attimi dopo._

**_Rachel_** : No, se puoi lascialo dormire, è sfinito e domani comincia a lavorare a mezzogiorno. (Cosa stavate combinando voi due, eh? ;D)

_Sorride e digita la risposta._

**_Kurt_** : Può dormire qui, c’è spazio abbastanza. (E abbiamo parlato, non so cosa vuoi insinuare :P) Non vedo l’ora di rivederti! Buonanotte!

_Lei risponde con una faccina e un buonanotte, ed è finita._

_Kurt rimarrà ufficialmente lì per la notte._

_Fortunatamente il compagno di stanza di Blaine è via per una settimana per un’altra emergenza a casa con la sua ragazza, quindi trovare posto per dormire non è un problema. Blaine tira fuori una coperta di riserva e la usa per coprire dolcemente Kurt, trattenendosi a stento dal posargli un tenero bacio sulla fronte, e poi si siede alla scrivania per cominciare un tema su cui deve lavorare questo fine settimana. Ma come previsto la sua concentrazione è debole. Passa più tempo a guardare Kurt che non lo schermo del computer, e alla fine capisce che non ce la può fare. Dopo una veloce tappa in bagno per lavarsi i denti e mettersi il pigiama, Blaine spegne le luci e si infila sotto le coperte nel letto del suo compagno di stanza._

_Addormentarsi però non è facile. Ogni volta che riesce ad appisolarsi per un instante si sveglia di soprassalto con il cuore che batte a mille, certo di essersi sognato l’intera serata, certo che non possa essere vero. Ed ogni volta resta scioccato dalla figura dormiente di Kurt a pochi metri di distanza, le farfalle che tornano felici a ballargli nello stomaco allontanando il sonno._

_Alla fine, molto prima che il cielo cominci ad arrossire con prime luci dell’alba, Blaine rinuncia definitivamente a dormire. Resta sdraiato lì, osservando la sagoma scura del ragazzo che ha amato per così tanto tempo, anche quando ormai non c’era quasi più speranza. Guarda e pensa, e prova tutte le emozioni contemporaneamente, e poi, lentamente, mentre la luce comincia ad invadere la stanza, elabora tutte  le emozioni separatamente, una per una, si concede di assaporarle, accettandola con animo aperto e finalmente pronto._

_Perché questo è solo l’inizio. Ha aspettato per così tanto, ed ora ha smesso. Il miracolo è accaduto, Kurt  è qui. Hanno un’altra possibilità._  
 _E ora?_

**xXxXx**

Kurt si sveglia intontito e disorientato. La sveglia non sta strepitando, ma non c’è nemmeno Rachel che canta, come fa di solito quando lui può dormire un po’ più a lungo e svegliarsi al suono della sua voce immerso nell’aroma del caffè. La stanza è invasa di luce che filtra rosa rotto le sue palpebre, e Kurt si mette a sedere di scatto, improvvisamente colto dal panico. In camera sua la luce non è mai così forte, dato che le finestre sono dipinte.

Ovviamente, questa non è la sua stanza. Nell’istante stesso in cui Kurt apre gli occhi gli eventi della sera precedente – dio, è stato _ieri sera_ , si è addormentato! – lo travolgono, e il suo cuore comincia a battere ansiosamente all’impazzata in modo irregolare. L’ansito di sorpresa gli muore velocemente sulle labbra perché la prima cosa che vede è il sorriso di Blaine.

Blaine è seduto alla sua scrivania e per un attimo Kurt avverte una sensazione di dejà vu prima di notare le differenze nel suo abbigliamento. Con più calma, ma sempre più in imbarazzo, sorride e si schiarisce la gola.

“Spero che per colpa mia tu non abbia dovuto dormire su quella sedia... non sembra molto comoda.” Riesce già a sentire di star arrossendo. Bel modo di rientrare nella vita di qualcuno dopo tanto tempo – vai a crollare sul suo letto nel bel mezzo di una conversazione.

Ma Blaine ride spensierato. “No, non ti preoccupare. Il mio compagno  di stanza non c’è. Ho dormito  sul suo letto.”

“Perché non mi hai svegliato? E comunque che ora è?”

A giudicare dalla luce e da come si sente, è tardi. Oh merda. Rachel deve essere preoccupata a morte. Kurt si guarda attorno in cerca del suo cappotto; il suo telefono deve aver suonato praticamente tutta la notte, come ha fatto a non sentirlo? È rimasto di nuovo senza batteria?  
In quel momento esatto, Blaine gli passa il telefono.

“Sono appena le sette passate, e Rachel ha detto che dovevo lasciarti dormire quindi così ho fatto.”

Kurt spalanca gli occhi. “Ho dormito nove ore?” Non si ricorda più quando è stata l’ultima volta che ha potuto  dormire più di sei ore. Non da quando sono andati via di casa, quello è sicuro. E sei sono un lusso.

Poi si rende conto di cos’altro ha detto Blaine e resta a bocca aperta. “Hai parlato con Rachel?”

Blaine arrossisce e china la testa. “No, ha mandato un messaggio e– mi dispiace, probabilmente non avrei dovuto, ma tu hai continuato a dormire e non sapevo cosa fare, quindi ho tirato fuori il tuo telefono. Ho  visto il suo nome, e... ho letto il messaggio e le ho risposto. Sembra pensasse che tu ti fossi addormentato perché _ehm_ , avevamo fatto qualcosa, ieri notte.” Blaine arrossisce ancora di più anche se sorride, e Kurt scorre velocemente la loro conversazione della sera precedente. Scuote la testa.

“Ovvio che l’ha pensato. Dio, mi dispiace, Blaine. Di essere venuto qui senza avvisare, e di essere crollato così, e per le insinuazioni e... mi dispiace. Non era per nulla così che pensavo ci saremmo ritrovati. Avrebbero dovuto esserci fiori e un qualche gesto teatrale e delle scuse, e del tempo per lasciarti abituare al fatto che siamo davvero qui, e invece... questo. Mi dispiace.”

Si libera della vaporosa coperta rossa che l’ha tenuto splendidamente al caldo per tutta la notte, ma prima che possa alzarsi e trovare una scusa per fuggire, Blaine lo prende per mano.

“Per favore, non ti scusare. Sei qui. Niente potrebbe essere meglio di questo. E io ho potuto  aprire gli occhi e _vedere_ che non era tutto un sogno, ed è stata davvero una gran cosa perché altrimenti sono abbastanza convinto che non ci avrei creduto. E per quanto riguarda le insinuazioni di Rachel... beh, è Rachel, no?” Ridono entrambi con affetto di quella battuta, scambiandosi uno sguardo d’intesa, ma poi il volto di Blaine si fa’ improvvisamente più serio e stringe più forte la mano di Kurt prima di lasciarla andare. “E l’ultima volta che ci ha visti assieme sarebbe stata un’insinuazione più che azzeccata, non credi?”

Ora tocca a Kurt arrossire e fissarsi le ginocchia. “Beh, sì, ma–“ Beh, decisamente non è pronto per questa conversazione.

“Kurt, per favore, puoi guardarmi?”

In questo momento guardarlo negli occhi non è semplice, soprattutto con questa tensione nell’aria – e questa tristezza. Eccoci qui, allora. Va bene, va bene, andrà tutto bene–

“Kurt, ci ho pensato, e... so cos’eravamo prima, ed ero molto felice di stare con te, ma–“

Kurt si prepara a incassare il colpo. Quale sarà? Una ragazza? Un errore di giovinezza?  L’esperimento di un adolescente? Nei suoi incubi ha già sentito tutte le varianti possibili di queste scuse.

Blaine si morde il labbro, chiaramente nervoso, ma determinato.

“Ma praticamente non abbiamo avuto contatti per un anno e mezzo. E mi sei mancato _tantissimo_ e ho sognato il giorno in cui ti avrei rivisto, ma... dopo tutto questo tempo mi sembra quasi di non conoscerti. Quindi per ora ti va se... passiamo un po’ di tempo assieme, come amici? Per parlare e riallacciare i contatti, tornare a conoscerci perché finalmente _possiamo_ e... ora non c’è fretta, vero?”

Il nodo che Kurt sente alla gola non ha intenzione di sciogliersi anche se continua a ripetersi che è un bene, che è tantissimo, amici. Riesce ad aggirarlo, ma le parole gli escono deboli e strozzate.

“No, certo che no. E hai ragione, è passato talmente tanto. Quindi... amici. Solo amici, e parleremo, ci sono così tante cose di cui dobbiamo parlare, e – _Blaine_.”

Sta piangendo – un po’ lo fanno entrambi, piangono e tirano su col naso e ridono tra le lacrime perché finalmente sono _qui_ , alla fine ce l’hanno fatta, uno accanto all’altro, e poi Blaine lo tira a sé e lo abbraccia e sì, ne è valsa la pena. Ogni momento di difficoltà, ogni ostacolo, ogni grammo di forza che c’è voluto per arrivare fin qui.

Ne è valsa la pena.

__

Quando mezz’ora dopo Kurt esce dal dormitorio, cammina con ritrovata energia e una canzone felice nel cuore. Ha gentilmente rifiutato l’offerta di Blaine di fermarsi per colazione – deve andare a casa e finire di colorare quello che non ha fatto la sera prima – ma si scambiano i numeri di telefono e gli indirizzi mail. Per stare sul sicuro ha anche dato a Blaine il loro indirizzo di casa, e Blaine gli ha chiesto se stasera può chiamarlo, solo per parlare un po’ e magari decidere quando vedersi la prossima volta, e passerà _altro tempo_ con Blaine e–

Ah, la vita è _meravigliosa_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fanart** : [Il luogo più sicuro al mondo](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/61703616301)
> 
>  **Canzone del capitolo** : [Lovesong - Adele](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RUZpOsL1JQ)


	3. Perché?

  
**Capitolo 003 - Perché?**

Kurt fa avanti e indietro nell’ampio spazio aperto che è il loro appartamento, cercando di sistemare le poche cose che hanno in modo che non sembrino così pietosamente economiche e abusate. Ma non c’è niente da fare, per quanta cura ci metta nello stendere la coperta all’uncinetto sul vecchio divano sfondato, non riuscirà a renderlo più bello o confortevole. Alla fine rinuncia, guardandosi attorno con fare rassegnato. La cosa migliore che si può dire riguardo casa loro è che è pulita – e loro. Almeno per ora, è casa.

Quando Kurt aveva detto a Blaine che sarebbe dovuto passare a trovarli non si era aspettato che sarebbe successo così in fretta. Chiaro che lo voleva – come concetto astratto. Era una bella cosa a cui pensare per il futuro – una volta che avessero ridipinto l’ambiente e comprato mobili migliori, una volta che avessero avuto meno problemi di soldi, una volta che avessero potuto offrire al loro ospite qualcosa di più che non tè nero di qualità scadente e caffè semidecente.

Ora che ci pensa, Kurt non è sicuro di cosa si fosse immaginato. Lunghe passeggiate al pungente freddo d’autunno mentre lui e Rachel raccontavano a Blaine la loro storia, gridando per farsi sentire al di sopra dell’incessante rumore di fondo del traffico di New York? Affollando la stanza di Blaine al dormitorio, a pochi passi da dove il suo compagno di stanza cercava di studiare? Di sicuro non possono permettersi di stare seduti ogni volta in adorabili caffetterie a parlare per ore come Kurt aveva sognato che potessero arrivare a fare un giorno.

Tirando fuori dal forno una teglia di biscotti di pastafrolla, Kurt ripensa al selvaggio nugolo di farfalle che gli hanno invaso lo stomaco quando Blaine l’ha chiamato ieri sera. È stata la prima volta in cui si sono parlati per telefono, e sentire la voce di Blaine dritta nell’orecchio mentre se ne stava disteso a letto è stata una sensazione talmente intima che Kurt non ha esitato un secondo a dire _sì_ quando Blaine gli ha chiesto se oggi potesse passare a trovarli. Tempo di rendersi conto di cos’aveva fatto ed era già troppo tardi per rimangiarsi la parola, non importa quanto ora si senta impreparato per mostrare a Blaine il casino della realtà in cui vivono.

In Ohio Blaine aveva sempre visto solo ciò che loro gli avevano permesso di vedere – vestiti fantastici e meravigliose mezze verità sulle loro vite, le loro stanze ammobiliate con gusto e i loro gusti impeccabili. Aveva visto i sorrisi, ma non le lacrime, perché era quello che avevano deciso di mostrargli. L’angoscia e la disperazione non sono per niente sexy. La povertà non è cosa bella a prescindere da se sia causata dall’effettiva mancanza di soldi o dal fatto che i tuoi genitori abbiano deciso di donare la metà di quello che hanno ad un’organizzazione che di sicuro ne ha molto meno bisogno di loro.

Ma ora hanno deciso di fidarsi di Blaine; di dirgli tutto, come non hanno mai fatto con nessuno. Pezzi brutti inclusi – e ce ne sono parecchi.

E se Blaine desse di matto? E se non riuscisse ad accettarli una volta che li vedesse più umani e decisamente meno perfetti dei ragazzi che aveva conosciuto al liceo?

Tempo che Blaine arrivi finalmente a bussare alla porta, Kurt è ridotto a un fascio di nervi.

_

Blaine non sembra neanche lontanamente agitato. Abbraccia a lungo Rachel non appena lei gli apre la porta, stringendola a sé, poi entra e si guarda attorno con curiosità, arrivando dritto in cucina dove Kurt sta cercando di tenersi occupato pulendo il bancone per nascondere il fatto che gli tremano le mani. L’abbraccio di Blaine è stretto e caloroso e talmente _reale_ che Kurt ha problemi a rimanere mentalmente coi piedi per terra.

Si erano sono appena due giorni fa, e quella notte (e successiva mattina) è sufficientemente confusa nella testa di Kurt – un vortice di sorrisi di Blaine e della sua voce e dei suoi occhi luccicanti, qualche ora di pura felicità e adrenalina. Ma adesso Blaine è qui, a casa loro – ed è una sensazione diversa. Non è più un sogno distaccato dal mondo – un ricordo ancora fresco che sembra troppo bello per essere vero, o una voce nell’altoparlante del telefono di Kurt.  Venendo qui, nel loro appartamento, Blaine è ufficialmente rientrato a far parte delle loro vite, ritagliandosi uno spazio nella loro attuale realtà. Domani, quando Kurt si alzerà prima delle cinque e si trascinerà in cucina, guarderà il loro divano logoro e sorriderà, e avrà impressa nella mente l’immagine di Blaine seduto lì con il suo cardigan nero sopra a una polo bianca.

Ma prima deve sopravvivere a stasera.

Aveva promesso a Blaine che avrebbero cominciato a raccontargli la loro storia – ed era stato relativamente semplice deciderlo e pensarci e pianificare il tutto mentre era ancora tutta teoria in un futuro indeterminato. _Un giorno_. Ora che quel giorno sta per arrivare si scopre terrorizzato. Non ha più modo di ritardare il momento, ormai ha già esaurito tutte le distrazioni possibili. Il caffè è fatto, i biscotti sono ordinatamente impilati su un piatto, Rachel ha smesso di squittire notando quanto Blaine è cresciuto e quanto è bello e di raccontargli delle sue ultime audizioni. Gli hanno già fatto fare il giro dell’appartamento. Kurt considera se fare un’altra capatina in bagno, giusto per calmarsi e buttarsi un po’ d’acqua fresca in faccia, ma darebbe l’impressione di avere problemi di stomaco, quindi si limita a sedersi sulla poltrona rigonfia e a cercare di non sembrare in ansia.

“Ok, basta parlare di me,” ride Blaine, troncando il racconto sui suoi amici attori e le loro sceneggiate e mettendosi sul piatto due biscotti. “Io mi riempio la bocca di biscotti in modo da non interrompervi,  voi potete raccontarmi tutto di voi.  Per quanto  ve la sentite, comunque.”

Il silenzio che cala sul trio si fa improvvisamente imbarazzante, e alla fine è Rachel a spezzarlo perché Kurt non riesce a trovare le parole, paralizzato dall’importanza di questo momento.

“Ok, ne abbiamo parlato e abbiamo deciso che è meglio che sia tu a fare le domande. Ti racconteremo _tutto_ quello che vuoi sapere. Alcune cose non avranno immediatamente senso senza saperne i retroscena, e per raccontare tutta la storia come si deve ci vorrà più tempo di quanto non ne abbiamo stasera. Tu però spara le tue domande e noi faremo del nostro meglio.”

Il sorrisone che occupava il volto di Blaine svanisce all’istante, sostituito da un’aria seria, concentrata.

“Va bene. Ditemi _perché_. Perché ve ne siete andati così?”

Kurt  inspira di colpo. Di certo Blaine non parte dalle domande facili, eh?

“Perché avremmo dovuto sposarci.” Dice Rachel in tranquillità, come se non fosse nulla più che un commento sul clima. “Noi due. Ecco perché siamo scappati. Se non l’avessimo fatto, ci avrebbero costretti ad andare fino in fondo.”

La faccia di Blaine è il ritratto stesso della confusione. “Cosa? Ma... siete fratelli, anche se non di sangue! Come- Ma cosa–“

“In realtà no,” Kurt sente la propria voce e oh, ok. Pare che abbiano dato fuoco alle polveri. “Non per davvero, solo sul piano emotivo.”

“Ma... chi vi avrebbe costretto? Eravate minorenni.” Blaine sta chiaramente facendo fatica a figurarsi la cosa.

Rachel prende un biscotto, rispondendo con calma mentre si sistema un piatto sulle ginocchia. “I nostri genitori. È stato deciso molto tempo fa, quando eravamo ancora bambini. Siamo cresciuti sapendo che un giorno saremmo stati marito e moglie. Potresti dire che ci hanno allevati per quello.”

Rachel alza le spalle e dà un morso al biscotto, e poi c’è un momento di pausa nella conversazione, un momento in cui Blaine cerca di unire tutti i tasselli nella sua mente. E gli manca ancora buona parte del puzzle.

Alla fine li guarda entrambi. “Continuo a non capire – com’è possibile che i vostri stessi genitori volessero costringervi a un matrimonio combinato? E addirittura da quando eravate bambini? Cioè, ho sentito che cose del genere succedono all’interno di alcuni culti, ma–“ Blaine sbatte le palpebre, la bocca aperta in una _O_ perfetta. “Aspetta. Era un culto, vero? Facevate parte di un _culto_?”

“Più o meno,” annuisce Kurt. “Però a loro la parola _culto_ non piace. Nemmeno _setta_. Hanno entrambe connotazioni religiose, e questo  con la religione non centra nulla. Si definiscono una _comunità_ , quelli con cui siamo cresciuti. O semplicemente _Il Porto_ , parlando tra membri – la versione ridotta de _Il Porto Sicuro_. Ma sì, culto è abbastanza azzeccato.”

Blaine scuote il capo, scioccato. “Quindi... quella notte vi è stato detto che avreste dovuto sposarvi presto, e quindi siete scappati?”

D’improvviso Kurt non riesce più a guardarlo negli occhi. “In realtà... no. Noi–“

Rachel gli lancia un’occhiata e poi continua. “Non è stata una decisione improvvisa. Lo stavamo pianificando da mesi. Quasi un anno, a dirla tutta. Sarebbe dovuto succedere l’anno dopo, ma abbiamo dovuto accettare di anticipare e sposarci non appena avessimo compiuto entrambi diciassette anni se volevamo continuare con il glee club e gli altri gruppi del McKinley. Il giorno in cui siamo fuggiti era il giorno prima del diciassettesimo compleanno di Kurt.”

“Il ventisei maggio,” sussurra Blaine. “Quindi sei nato il ventisette maggio.” Kurt annuisce senza parlare.

Blaine mordicchia il suo biscotto, lo sguardo assente. Quando torna a guardare Kurt, il dolore è di nuovo evidente nei suoi occhi, più intenso che mai.

“Allora perché non mi avete avvertito? Se sapevate che sareste andati, perché  non me l’avete detto così che non dovessi pensare che foste–“ Si mangia l’ultima parola, gli occhi luccicanti di lacrime, ma continua. “Dovevate sapere che non l’avrei mai detto a nessuno, avreste potuto _fidarvi_.”

“In realtà–“ Kurt  tenta di zittire Rachel con un’occhiataccia, sapendo ciò che sta per dire e non essendo ancora pronto per vedere rivelata quella parte di verità, ma non serve a nulla. Lei fa apposta ad evitare il suo sguardo. “Il piano era... _dovevamo_ morire, Blaine. _Saremmo_ morti, se fosse andato tutto secondo i piani. Ma Kurt–“

“Non ce l’ho fatta.” Se proprio devono dirlo, vuole essere lui a farlo. “Non potevo. Quindi siamo scappati. Era un’idea che avevamo scartato perché era troppo rischiosa e sarebbe potuta andare storta in un centinaio di modi diversi, ma... in qualche modo, eccoci qui.” Conclude debolmente, guardando Blaine – Blaine, che stringe i denti  con forza, le mani strette a pugno, il piatto in equilibrio precario su un ginocchio. Rachel lo afferra per posarlo sul tavolo.

Blaine tiene gli occhi fissi su Kurt, un peso costante e intenso. Quando parla ha la voce spezzata, e ogni parola risuona pesante nel petto di Kurt.

“Quindi sapevi che sareste morti e hai comunque lasciato che mi avvicinassi a te? Pensavo che quello che avevamo fosse speciale, Kurt – pensavo che ti _importasse_ di me. Ma mi hai fatto innamorare di te solo per lasciarmi lì a piangerti senza voltarti indietro.” Tempo di finire e Blaine ha gli occhi pieni di lacrime, e all’interno della stanza l’umore è drasticamente cambiato, e Kurt ha bisogno di fare _qualcosa_. Ma non c’è molto che possa fare, non quando gran parte delle accuse di Blaine sono dolorosamente vere.

“Mi _sono_ voltato, e ho continuato  a farlo, lo giuro–“ abbozza.

Ma Blaine si è alzato e sta già prendendo la sua giacca, gettandosi la borsa in spalla. Si limita a lanciare un’ultima occhiata a Kurt prima di attraversare la soglia.

“Ho bisogno di aria. Mi dispiace.”

E con quelle parole, se ne va.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fanart** : [Una volta...](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/61891161256)


	4. Limbo

  
**Capitolo 004 - Limbo**

Il lunedì passa come fosse avvolto in una spessa nebbia grigia. Kurt si trascina al lavoro, costringendosi a fare la sua parte. Non può permettersi di essere inefficiente, ma non riesce a sfoggiare il suo solito sorriso cortese. I muscoli che gli servono non hanno intenzione di funzionare, non importa quanto lui si ripeta che gli impiegati che sorridono ricevono mance migliori.

Non può. Non oggi.

Blaine se n’è andato. Si sono appena ritrovati, e adesso se n’è andato.

Ieri notte non è più tornato – non che Kurt sperasse davvero che lo facesse – e non ha chiamato né risposto al messaggio di scuse di Kurt. Il suo telefono è rimasto in silenzio tutto il giorno, e con il passare delle ore le sue spalle si curvano sempre di più sotto questo peso.

È fatta. Questa è stata l’ultima volta, non lo vedrà mai più. E non può nemmeno dire di non esserselo meritato, perché se lo merita eccome.  
Ma non significa che faccia meno male.

Il pensiero di tornare a casa e avere anche solo un momento in cui poter pensare lo spaventa, quindi quando una delle bariste dell’ultimo turno chiama per dire che ha un’emicrania, Kurt accoglie la notizia come una benedizione. Sostituirla per il turno ritarda di qualche ora l’inevitabile.

Tempo di arrivare a casa ed è quasi mezzanotte, e lui è esausto. Rachel sta dormendo, quindi Kurt si trascina al buio fino al suo letto e nemmeno si spreca a cambiarsi. Si gela, è troppa fatica, e comunque che senso ha?

Il suo cellulare vibra quando già si è raggomitolato sotto la coperta, sperando che quel tessuto fino riesca a trattenere abbastanza calore da permettergli di dormire. Una volta visto il nome sullo schermo, Kurt risponde talmente in fretta che rischia di far cadere il telefono.

“ _Blaine_.”

La voce di Blaine è bassa nell’altoparlante. Sembra stanco.

“Kurt, vorrei... volevo dirti che sono ancora qui. Non ti sto dicendo addio. Ma... è dura.”

“Lo so, mi–“

“No, per favore, fammi parlare un attimo.” Kurt ricaccia indietro le sue scuse e ascolta in silenzio mentre Blaine trae un respiro tremante. “E davvero, davvero dura perché– sai, ho passato tre mesi all’inferno prima che arrivasse la tua lettera. Credevo foste morti, e sapevo che avrei potuto fare qualcosa, che in qualche modo avrei potuto prevenirlo. Perché eravamo così vicini, non ero mai stato così intimo con nessuno. Ti avevo _stretto_ a me poche ore prima che morissi, per quanto ne sapevo. E non me ne ero accorto. Avrei dovuto accorgermene.” La voce di Blaine si spezza e a Kurt si spezza il cuore a quel suono umido di lacrime, mentre le sue scendono silenziose a bagnare il cuscino. “E ora mi vieni a dire fin dall’inizio il piano era quello, anche quando tu... quando noi... quel pomeriggio. Anche allora sapevi che presto saresti _sparito_. Morto. Così.”

Kurt fatica a respirare, soffocato dalle lacrime, e ha paura che se provasse a parlare davvero finirebbe per singhiozzare pesantemente, quindi si limita a sussurrare l’unica cosa che può offrire quando ormai nessun tipo di scusa è più applicabile.

“Sei stato tu. Non potevo morire quella notte perché c’eri tu. Quindi, ti prego, non credere che non mi importasse di te – non sono riuscito a saltare giù da quel ponte perché mi importava _troppo_ di te. Siamo vivi perché non ho potuto lasciarti, Blaine. Non per sempre. Ci hai letteralmente salvato la vita.”

Dall’altoparlante arriva solo il suono del suo respiro, irregolare e spezzato, e Kurt si stringe il telefono alla guancia desiderando che al suo posto ci fosse morbida pelle. Restano a lungo lì a respirare insieme in silenzio prima che Blaine si schiarisca la gola.

“Ho bisogno di un po’ di tempo prima di poterti rivedere. Ma non è un addio, ok? Ti chiamo. Ho solo bisogno di farmi un po’ di ordine in testa. Mi dispiace.”

“Sono sufficientemente sicuro che quella sia la mia battuta.” Kurt tira su col naso e si asciuga la faccia con una manica. “Grazie di aver chiamato, Blaine. Sogni d’oro.”

“Buonanotte, Kurt.”

_  
Nonostante le rassicurazioni di Blaine, la settimana passa lenta e difficile. Non si fa’ sentire, e Kurt fa’ in modo di essere ancora più occupato del solito: dorme di meno, si fa aggiungere turni di lavoro, qualsiasi cosa gli impedisca di pensare. Crea una serie di borsette usando dei vestiti da ballo rovinati trovati qualche settimana fa a un mercatino dell’usato, e le vende durante il fine settimana. Il lunedì successivo, tornando dal lavoro, compra dell’intonaco e fa impazzire Rachel tenendo accese le luci sul soffitto tutta la notte mentre copre il bianco sporco dei loro muri con un grigio chiaro e uno scuro blu cobalto. Alla fine sia arrende anche lei, trascinandosi giù dal letto e prendendo l’altro rullo per dargli una mano, borbottando qualcosa riguardo gli innamorati maniacali. Il giorno dopo Kurt lavora tredici ore di fila andando avanti per pura forza di volontà, ma rimane comunque irrequieto anche quando ha a malapena energie sufficienti per continuare a muoversi.

E Blaine ancora non chiama.

Per lo meno quella sera Kurt si addormenta nell’istante stesso in cui appoggia la testa sul cuscino.

Sa di non poter mantenere questi ritmi, non per lungo tempo, ma non sa esattamente cos’altro fare. Oltre al lavoro e ai suoi sogni che si allontanano ogni giorno di più, non è che abbia poi granché altro.

_  
“Un cappuccino allo zenzero, per cortesia.” Kurt sta disponendo le paste sul bancone laterale quando sente quella voce familiare, e alza immediatamente la testa di scatto. “E un latte macchiato per il mio amico Kurt se può prendersi una pausa?”

Tabitha rivolge un sorriso a Kurt e gli fa cenno di andare. Sembra che le stia simpatico, o forse gli è solo grata per tutte le volte in cui l’ha sostituita quando i bambini stavano male e non era riuscita a trovare una babysitter. È un giovedì sera ed è presto, e la caffetteria sta godendo di un momento di calma.

Kurt si alza in piedi, arrivando solo ora a vedere Blaine da sopra il bancone, e il suo cuore salta un battito quando nota il caloroso sorriso sul suo volto. Si prende il suo tempo per togliersi il grembiule, le dita tremanti tanto per il nervoso che per lo sfinimento.

Tempo che emerga da dietro il bancone e i loro caffè sono pronti. Blaine afferra i bicchieri e gli fa’ strada verso un tavolino in angolo, lontano dai pochi avventori sparpagliati per la sala. Lo shock iniziale è già passato e ora Kurt cammina con nuova determinazione, raddrizzando di più la schiena ad ogni passo. Ci sono talmente tante cose che vorrebbe raccontargli, alcune più importanti di altre, e ora non ha molto tempo. Deve sfruttarlo al meglio.

“Mi dispiace,” dice appena si siedono. “So che non è abbastanza, ma è tutto quello che ho. Sì, siamo stati egoisti – _io_ sono stato egoista. Mi piacevi e volevo esserti vicino, provare anche solo una volta quello che non avevo mai provato, prima di morire. E sapevo che non avevamo più tempo. Avrei dovuto prendere le distanze, allontanarmi da te mesi prima del mio compleanno, in modo che tu potessi fartene una ragione e non soffrire così tanto quando ce ne fossimo andati. Ma non ho potuto. E mi dispiace. So che non è una cosa che si può perdonare facilmente.”

Blaine scuote la testa, giocherellando col proprio bicchiere. “No, lo è già.”

“Cosa?”

“Perdonata. È questo che sono venuto a dirti. Sì, mi hai fatto del male, ma lo capisco. Non l’hai fatto apposta. Mali estremi, estremi rimedi e tutto il resto. E sinceramente, se potessi scegliere di non aver sofferto a quel modo in cambio di non aver avuto quello che abbiamo avuto noi... non credo che farei lo scambio, Kurt. È stato speciale, e sono felice che l’abbiamo vissuto.”

Il respiro di Kurt esce irregolare. “Quindi non sei... non hai chiuso con me? Con noi?”

Blaine sorride e gli stringe la mano posata sul tavolo per un brevissimo istante. “Certo che no. Vorrei poterti conoscere come si deve, questa volta. Se per te va bene? Hai tempo questo fine settimana? Ti va bene se riproviamo? Prometto che stavolta non scappo.”

“Sì. Certo, sì. Ti prego.”

xXxXx

_Questa volta Blaine passa di sabato, portando con sé dei cupcake e nessun tipo di aspettativa o preconcetto. Durante il tempo che si è preso per riflettere,si è reso conto che la volta scorsa aveva preso tutto nel modo sbagliato. Era convinto che sarebbero in qualche modo tornati alla tranquilla amicizia che avevano prima come se nulla fosse successo. Che avrebbe appreso nuove cose su Kurt e Rachel, riempiendo i buchi con nuove informazioni, e che avrebbe ritrovato il suo posto nelle loro vite – in circostanze diverse, ma con loro tre sostanzialmente invariati._

_Non avrebbe potuto avere più torto._

_Non solo ormai sono tutti quanti cambiati a causa delle esperienze che hanno vissuto mentre erano lontani, ma Blaine si è reso conto di non aver mai davvero conosciuto Kurt e Rachel, se non per quella frazione di loro stessi che gli avevano concesso di vedere. È più che il semplice ritrovarsi di vecchi amici. Deve ricominciare tutto da capo, imparare a conoscerli come se non si fossero mai incontrati prima._

_Quindi, questa volta, non arriva al loro appartamento tutto allegro e saltellante, un adolescente innamorato felice di ritrovare degli amici a lungo perduti. Arriva lentamente, attento a tutto, osservando ciò che lo circonda con occhi nuovi, aperto a tutto, ma senza aspettarsi assolutamente nulla. Presta attenzione al quartiere, che sembra meno sicuro di quanto non gli piacerebbe, considerato che Kurt torna a casa tardi quasi ogni sera. Nota la serratura sgangherata della porta e il freddo glaciale che pervade l’appartamento e che si insinua anche sotto il suo maglione pesante. Nota i letti coperti solo da coperte sottili, il frigo quasi vuoto, il bancone con sopra solo una vecchia caffettiera. Nota i muri appena ridipinti, ma non si fa sfuggire la finestra piena di spifferi o il fatto che l’unica fonte di luce nell’appartamento siano le lampade scoperte sul soffitto. Osserva con attenzione e nota sui volti di Kurt e Rachel i segni delle difficoltà che affrontano quotidianamente, i loro sguardi troppo seri, come se avessero visto troppe cose per la loro età, la vecchia scintilla che li pervadeva ormai svanita._

_Nota tutto questo e avverte l’irresistibile bisogno di aiutare. Di proteggerli._

_Ma prima deve saperne di più._

xXxXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fotoset** :
> 
> [La telefonata](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/62096903696)   
> [Notare tutto](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/62096887589)
> 
> **Canzone del capitolo** :
> 
> [_For You Only_ di Trading Yesterday](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ICMsciq10bo)


	5. Alla Scoperta Del Passato

  
**Capitolo 005 - Alla Scoperta Del Passato**

“Raccontatemi la vostra storia,” dice Blaine non appena si mettono comodi. Questa volta si è seduto sulla poltrona, lasciando il divano agli altri due.

“Dovrai essere un po’ più specifico, mi sa,” dice Kurt. È più calmo rispetto alla volta precedente, probabilmente perché tutto quello che potrebbe andare storto l’ha già fatto.

Blaine annuisce.

“Ok, allora com’è cominciata? I vostri si sono messi assieme quando avevate nove anni, no? Quindi che hanno fatto... vi hanno semplicemente annunciato in quel momento che avreste dovuto sposarvi?”

“No,” è Rachel a rispondere. “Hanno tirato fuori l’argomento per la prima volta poco dopo che ho compiuto dieci anni. Credo che prima dovessero assicurarsi che riuscissimo a stare assieme.”

“E voi l’avete accettato e basta?”

Kurt sorride. “Quando hai nove o dieci anni, non ti metti a fare troppe questioni se i tuoi ti presentano una certa cosa come un fatto indiscutibile. Soprattutto quando ti fanno intuire che è una cosa che non dovresti vedere l’ora di ottenere. Tipo _Quando avrai dodici anni, ti comprerò una bici nuova._ Solo che nel nostro caso è stato _Quando avrai diciassette anni, ci sarà un matrimonio bellissimo e comincerai a farti  una famiglia_.” Alza le spalle. “All’epoca non sembrava una cosa strana. Abbiamo persino giocato a sposarci e a gestire la casa. Rachel mi ha costretto a chiederle di sposarla una dozzina di volte, ogni volta in modo più ridicolo del precedente.”

Ride con affetto di quei ricordi, dolci e puri, e Rachel gli dà una pacca sul braccio facendogli  la linguaccia. Blaine scuote la testa, gli occhi spalancati.

“Ma prima vi conoscevate? All’interno del... del Porto o–“

Kurt scuote la testa. “No. Siamo andati a vivere nella comunità quando ci siamo trasferiti nella stessa casa.”

“Aspetta, hai detto  _vivere_ nella comunità,” dice Blaine, aggrottando la fronte. “Quindi è... una specie di villaggio, o simili?”

Rachel ridacchia sotto i baffi. “No, è un normale quartiere di periferia, qualche strada di villette identiche appartenenti alla comunità. L’idea centrale del gruppo è creare una comunità estremamente interconnessa, quindi noi–“ fa’ una pausa e si corregge. “ _Loro_ , vivono tutti vicini, ma non è una specie di campo di fanatici sperduti  in mezzo ai boschi.”

Blaine arrossisce, ridacchiando imbarazzato. “Ok, ma allora come siete entrati a far parte di questa comunità?”

Kurt prende la parola. “Mia mamma e il padre di Rachel si sono incontrati a un gruppo di aiuto sponsorizzato dalla comunità. Sono usciti assieme per qualche mese, per quanto  ne so, ma io e Rachel ci siamo visti una volta sola prima che decidessero di unirsi alla comunità e andare a vivere assieme.”

“Quindi prima avete avuto un’infanzia normale,” conclude Blaine.

“Più o meno.” Kurt si stringe nelle spalle. “La mia è stata praticamente perfetta finché non è morto mio papà, quando avevo sette anni. È collassato una sera mentre stavamo preparando la tavola per la cena e non si è più rialzato. E poi è cambiato tutto.” Quel ricordo, così vivido ancora oggi, lo porta a inciampare un po’ sulle parole. “Abbiamo dovuto vendere la casa e affittare un piccolo appartamento. Mia mamma ha cominciato a fare due lavori, quindi ero sempre a casa da solo.” Nota l’espressione distrutta di Blaine e devia in fretta da quei ricordi dolorosi. È stato molto  tempo fa. “Beh, per lo meno per un po’ ho avuto entrambi i genitori.”

Rachel inarca le sopracciglia. “Non capisco perché continui a dare per scontato che sia un bene. Per lo meno io non ho mai saputo cosa mi stavo perdendo. Per come la vedo io, non aver mai conosciuto uno dei tuoi genitori deve essere più facile che averlo perso.”

Blaine sposta l’attenzione su di lei, il suo volto il ritratto stesso della compassione. “Quindi non hai mai incontrato tua mamma? Nemmeno una volta?”

Rachel sta sfoggiando quel sorriso un po’ troppo smagliante, la voce forzatamente allegra.

“Se n’è andata quando avevo un mese, quindi non è che non l’abbia _incontrata_ – è solo che non me la ricordo.” Lancia un’occhiata a Blaine e sospira nel vedere il suo sguardo triste. “Quando è rimasta incinta aveva diciannove anni, e andava al college. Il suo futuro doveva essere su un palco, non a casa con un bambino e un marito molto più vecchio di lei. Quindi è... ha ceduto. Credo. Un giorno ha preso e se n’è andata. Una volta credevo che dovesse aver sofferto di depressione post-parto, ma da allora non ci ha mai contattati, quindi–“

Fa’ spallucce, la testa alta e l’espressione allegra; una ragazzina coraggiosa, determinata a non lasciare che il mondo veda quanto sta male. Ma non può ingannare Kurt, non ci è mai riuscita. Lui sa quanto profonda sia quella ferita, lo sa sin dalla prima volta che lei si è ritrovata a piangere sulla sua spalla nel bel mezzo della notte, una bimba di nove anni che voleva la sua vera mamma.

Blaine scuote la testa. “Quindi non hai mai davvero avuto una mamma fino a che i vostri non si sono messi insieme?”

“Beh, mia nonna viveva con noi – la mamma di mio papà. Era vecchia, ma per me era come una mamma, davvero, quindi non è che da bambina mi sia mancata una figura materna, Blaine.” Sbuffa. “Però... beh, alla fine è morta e poi sono rimasta parecchio da sola, sì. E per mio papà è stato molto difficile – ha dovuto prendersi cura di una bambina piccola mentre gestiva una compagnia sull’orlo dalla bancarotta. Non aveva idea di come farcela da solo.” Si libera all’istante dell’atmosfera triste che è scesa sulla conversazione. “Ma ehi, no, non fare quella faccia da panda triste. Sì, a volte la nostra infanzia ha fatto un po’ schifo, ma siamo sopravvissuti  entrambi, siamo qui e stiamo bene. Nessun danno permanente, visto?”

Kurt non è proprio sicuro dell’ultima parte, ma Rachel ha ragione, non ha senso rimanere lì a piangersi addosso per ferite di molto tempo prima. Anche Blaine sembra d’accordo visto che ora sorride, curioso.

“Quindi com’è stato quando vi siete conosciuti? È stato amore a prima vista? O almeno amicizia?” I suoi occhi sono dolci e pieni d’affetto, come se li stesse immaginando a nove anni e li trovasse adorabili. Sbuffano entrambi, ridendo e guardandosi a vicenda.

“O mio dio, no, è stato un incubo,” dichiara Kurt, e Rachel annuisce con vigore.

“Era una peste insopportabile.”

“E lei era terribilmente melodrammatica già a nove anni.”

Rachel scuote la testa,con voce teatrale e gli occhi spalancati. “La prima volta che ci siamo visti  ci siamo odiati in segreto, e una settimana dopo dividevamo una camera, quindi puoi immaginare. Non avevo mai dovuto condividere con nessuno, tanto meno con un _ragazzo_! E non è che non ci fosse abbastanza spazio per fare due camere separate, ma i nostri genitori ci avevano detto che dovevamo legare tra noi e non c’è stato verso di fargli cambiare idea. Credimi, quelle prime settimane sono state _pessime_.”

“Sono state _terribili_ ,” dice Kurt, serio, e poi si guardano negli occhi e scoppiano a ridere.

Blaine li osserva, divertito. “Wow. Quindi come siete  passati da quello a...? Cioè, è ovvio che a un certo punto vi siete avvicinati.”

Lo sguardo di Rachel si addolcisce, e prende la mano di Kurt.

“Oh, sì. Ci è voluta qualche settimana in cui abbiamo alternato tra urlarci contro e fingere che l’altro non esistesse, ma ci siamo arrivati. Dopotutto il cambiamento era stato difficile per tutti e due, e a un certo punto ci siamo resi conto che sarebbe stato più facile affrontarlo assieme come amici che non da nemici.”

Stringe la mano di Kurt e lui restituisce la stretta, ricordandosi la prima notte in cui si erano confortati a vicenda, parecchi anni prima.

“All’inizio i nostri genitori litigavano parecchio,” dice. “Credo che ci abbiano messo un po’ a trovare delle dinamiche che funzionassero per entrambi, dopo tanti anni passati da soli. Non litigavano mai davanti a noi, ma quando pensavano che dormissimo – beh. E poi in quella casa c’era un’acustica anche troppo buona. Hai presente cosa si prova quando la tua intera _vita_ viene stravolta con la promessa che ora andrà tutto meglio, e invece ti sembra che sia tutto più instabile che mai?” Kurt guarda Blaine, che ha un’espressione interessata e simpatizzante, ma sa che non può davvero _capire_. Dopotutto  Blaine è fortunato a venire da una famiglia stabile e felice. Kurt si stringe nelle spalle. “Una sera, quando al piano di sotto hanno alzato un po’ troppo il volume, ho sentito Rachel piangere dall’altro lato della stanza. Pensavo di essere l’unico a essere ancora sveglio e stavo per mettermi a piangere anch’io, quindi mi sono alzato e sono andato  da lei. Sapevo che capiva. E quello è stato l’inizio, prima che scoprissimo davvero quanto eravamo simili.”

Rachel gli sorride e si stringe a lui, appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla. Blaine si morde il labbro, pensando alla domanda successiva.  
“Quindi quand’è che hanno deciso foste una coppia? Perché voi due, e come mai è stato deciso così presto? Deduco che sia così che funziona nella vostra comunità, ma perché?”

Kurt sospira. Cercare di spiegare in modo razionale la follia che pervadeva le loro vite è un’impresa.

“Mettere in coppia i bambini per farli crescerli come fedeli seguaci fa parte della filosofia della comunità,” dice infine. Rachel piega le gambe sotto di sé e lo lascia parlare. “Lo fanno presto perché i bimbi  possano crescere vicini e rendersi conto del loro legame. La situazione ottimale è che possano crescere sotto lo stesso tetto dal momento stesso in cui viene stabilito che sono una coppia. Incoraggiano i genitori single con bambini che potrebbero potenzialmente star bene assieme a frequentarsi e crearsi infine una famiglia.”

“Ma così i bambini diventano fratelli, no? E poi come fanno a sposarsi?”

Kurt scuote la testa. “Ah, no. Per i genitori c’è solo una cerimonia all’interno della comunità e poi cambiano simbolicamente i cognomi. Non è un vero matrimonio. Non adottano nemmeno uno i figli dell’altra, e i bambini vengono cresciuti più come futuri partner che come veri fratelli.”

“E funziona?” Blaine sembra scettico.

“Sorprendentemente bene. Conosciamo una mezza dozzina di coppie che hanno cominciato come noi e che quando ce ne siamo andati da Los Angeles erano felicemente sposate con figli.” Kurt fa’ spallucce. “Ha anche un senso. I ragazzi crescono conoscendosi sotto ogni aspetto, e mentre crescono vengono incoraggiati a sperimentare come fanno tutti gli adolescenti – alla fine si crea per forza un legame stretto.”

A quell’affermazione le sopracciglia di Blaine scattano in alto, raggiungendo quasi i riccioli del ciuffo. “Aspetta, quindi _lasciavano_ che vi baciaste o... altro?”

“Certo,” si intromette Rachel, divertita. “A casa potevamo comportarci come avrebbe fatto una qualunque coppia di adolescenti – addirittura ci incoraggiavano. Dove credi che abbiamo imparato a baciare?” Gli fa’ l’occhiolino, e Blaine si strozza con il caffè. Lei gli scocca un ghigno e continua. “I nostri genitori ci hanno trovati che dormivamo nello stesso letto infinite volte, e andava bene così, era segno che andavamo d’accordo. Anche se avessimo deciso di fare sesso non sarebbe stato un problema.”

“Davvero?” Blaine tiene gli occhi spalancati, incredulo.

“Davvero.” Rachel annuisce. “Prima avremmo dovuto andare a un incontro di introduzione al matrimonio per una predica sulla sessualità e sulla fedeltà, e per pensare alle varie opzioni per la contraccezione, perché di norma avere figli prima del matrimonio non è una scelta che viene incoraggiata.”

“ _Di norma._ ”

“Sì. A meno che una coppia non decida che è davvero quello che vogliono.”

Se Blaine potesse spalancare ancora di più gli occhi, lo farebbe. “Whoa. E capita?”

Kurt si stringe nelle spalle. “A volte. Molte delle coppie non vedono davvero l’ora di cominciare la vita da sposini felici che gli è stata promessa. E se è quello che vogliono, vengono supportati dall’intera comunità. Ricevono aiuto con il bambino, con l’insegnamento a casa, lavori stabili o aiuto economico se decidono che prima vogliono finire la scuola... la famiglia è tutto e i figli sono una benedizione, non c’è un bene più grande.”

“Non sembra una cosa così brutta, se la metti così,” Blaine sembra dubbioso.

“Non lo è,” sorride tristemente Kurt. “La comunità non è un brutto posto in cui vivere. Se non hai problemi con le loro regole e il loro credo.”

“Esatto. Tipo niente omosessuali.”

“Niente omosessuali, niente mettere in discussione le loro scelte, niente pensiero indipendente. Niente libertà di sceglierti un partner o una carriera al di fuori delle poche opzioni che ti presentano. Niente creatività se non durante le lezioni di arti e mestieri che comunque sono solo per le ragazze e le donne. Niente scherzi con l’identità di genere. Niente libero arbitrio.” Kurt rabbrividisce. Basta il solo ricordo a dargli una sensazione di claustrofobia.

“E tutto questo per cosa, alla fine? Se non per qualche dio?”chiede Blaine, curioso.

“Per un futuro più felice.” Kurt abbozza un sorriso. “Cioè, anche una vita pacifica e spensierata nell’immediato, ma alla fine lo scopo è creare una comunità che sia libera dai _veleni del mondo moderno_.”

“Tipo gli Amish?”

“Niente di così drastico,” dice Kurt. “Sostengono che il nostro mondo si sia spinto troppo in là inseguendo il denaro, il divertimento e la convenienza. Che è troppo commercializzato. Corporazioni, competizione sfrenata, mass media – tutto questo indebolisce le famiglie, e senza forti famiglie tradizionali non possono esserci forti  individui. Quindi eliminano tutte queste cose e si concentrano sulle persone.

Blaine è pensieroso, la fronte corrugata. “Io sono costretto a dire che per me ha senso.”

Kurt annuisce. “Lo so che ce l’ha. Ha _decisamente_ senso se non scavi troppo a fondo. È come far parte di una grande, chiassosa famiglia che sta insieme tutto il tempo perché a casa non ci sono tivù o computer a distrarre la gente. Quando ti serve ricevi aiuto e supporto. Tengono tutti d’occhio i tuoi figli. Ti viene dato un lavoro stabile con una paga decente e grandi benefit in una delle industrie connesse alla comunità. Nel complesso vieni trattato come un essere umano, un prezioso membro della società.”

Blaine non dice nulla, ma Kurt riesce quasi a vedere gli ingranaggi in moto nella sua mente mentre cerca di elaborare tutto con espressione seria. È abbastanza sicuro di sapere cosa stia pensando.

“Sembra fantastico, no?” dice Kurt con un sorriso. “Soprattutto per i genitori single a cui si rivolgono i gruppi di supporto. Niente più bisogno di fare tre lavori di merda per portare a casa il pane. Niente più bisogno di lasciare i figli a casa da soli tutto il giorno perché le babysitter costano troppo. Niente più bisogno di sentirsi come se di te non importasse a nessuno. È un sogno che diventa realtà.” Verso la fine non riesce più a contenere il tono sarcastico, e Blaine lo guarda con espressione incuriosita.

“Ma?”

“Ma.” Kurt sospira. “È una prigione. Cioè, non mi fraintendere, per molta gente è un paradiso. _Vogliono_ che qualcuno prenda le decisioni al posto loro, che qualcuno detti le regole e lasci che le seguano senza pensare. Vogliono pace, e si arrangiano a malapena da talmente tanto che ormai potersi semplicemente adattare a qualcosa sembra il paradiso sceso in terra. Non importa se è il Consiglio a suggerire con chi dovresti uscire, quali passatempi sono abbastanza integerrimi da avere e con chi debbano sposarsi i tuoi figli. È ovvio che ne sanno più di te.”

Blaine ci pensa su per un momento. “E ci credevano anche i vostri genitori?

“Sì. All’interno della comunità hanno prosperato, su questo non c’è dubbio. Per loro l’anno di esilio a Lima è stato decisamente duro.”

Blaine sobbalza sulla sedia. “Giusto! Ecco cosa volevo chiedervi – cos’è successo a Los Angeles? Cos’avete _fatto_ per far sì che cacciassero tutta la famiglia?”

Rachel ridacchia tra sé. “Potremmo aver... sedotto una ragazza. O due. Anche se non nello stesso momento, e sono venuti a sapere solo della seconda.” L’espressione scioccata di Blaine trova in risposta un ghigno da parte di Rachel. “Sapevamo già che non provavamo quello che avremmo dovuto l’uno per l’altra, quindi volevamo vedere se con le altre persone fosse diverso.”

“Ma _ragazze_?” chiede Blaine, dubbioso. Kurt non riesce a fargliene una colpa – nessuno dei due è particolarmente attratto dalle ragazze.

Rachel fa’ spallucce. “Era più facile trovare ragazze avventurose che volessero sperimentare baciando ragazze _e_ ragazzi. E anche più sicuro in caso ci avessero scoperti, visto  che nessuno avrebbe potuto sostenere che stessi pensando di perdere la verginità al di fuori della relazione da loro approvata.”

“E vi hanno beccati.”

Rachel annuisce. “Una degli insegnanti è entrata mentre eravamo nello sgabuzzino del bidello. Sfortunatamente era la vecchia strega che gestiva il club del celibato, quindi è corsa subito a dirlo ai nostri genitori. Anche se secondo lei era stato Kurt a provarci mentre io ero solo la sorella depravata che faceva da palo. Grazie a dio che a nessuno è venuto in mente di chiedere alla ragazza.” Rachel fa roteare gli occhi. Ora riescono a scherzarne, ma all’epoca non era stato per nulla divertente.

Blaine aggrotta la fronte. “Tutto qui? Tutto questo solo per un paio di baci? È bastato quello per mandar via tutta la famiglia?”

Kurt si morde il labbro. “Potremmo non esserci pentiti abbastanza. Rispondevamo e continuavamo a difenderci a vicenda invece di strisciare implorando perdono, quindi alla fine il Consiglio ha deciso che Los Angeles non giovava alla nostra morale e che i nostri genitori non erano abbastanza severi. Il Consiglio aveva appena acquisito una compagnia a Lima che volevano sfruttare per i bisogni della comunità e il padre di Rachel aveva abbastanza esperienza da poterla gestire per conto loro, quindi ci hanno mandati lì. Era allo stesso tempo una punizione e un’opportunità per i nostri genitori di tenerci più sotto controllo. Essere lontani dalla comunità è la peggiore paura di tutti i membri.”

“Ah.” Blaine giocherella con la sua tazza di caffè, l’espressione pensierosa. “Questa vostra comunità sembra strana, ma non tremenda.”

Kurt sospira. “Già. Per la maggior parte non lo è, se ti adatti alla perfezione allo stampino che ti forniscono, non pensi troppo e non metti in discussione le loro regole.”

“Voi invece l’avete fatto.”

“Noi invece l’abbiamo fatto.” Kurt fa’ una pausa, improvvisamente stanco e un po’ triste. Quegli anni erano stati difficili sotto moltissimi punti di vista, ma era stata comunque casa loro, e gli manca. A volte, quando non se l’aspetta, la nostalgia torna a farsi sentire.

Prende in mano il proprio caffè. “Va bene. Possiamo fermarci qui, per oggi? Se sei curioso posso parlarti  ancora di com’era la nostra vita mentre eravamo lì, ma mi sa che ho bisogno di fare una pausa.”

“Certo. Posso chiedere un’ultima cosa?”

“Spara.”

“È per questo che qui non avete una tivù, né un computer? Credete ancora in alcune delle loro regole?”

Kurt distoglie lo sguardo. Detesta le parole che sta per dire.

“No. È solo che non possiamo permetterceli.”

Si aspetta uno sguardo pietoso, invece Blaine sfoggia un ghigno. “Allora posso portarti al cinema? Non sei contro gli intrattenimenti  commercializzati in genere?”

Kurt sbuffa ridendo. Non può farci nulla. “No, sciocco che non sei altro. Adoro i cinema.”

Rachel si alza di colpo, sollevando la testa dalla spalla di Kurt su cui si stava appoggiando. “Ehi, e io? Anch’io adoro il cinema!”

“Allora è deciso, vi porto tutti e due al cinema.” Il sorriso di Blaine è caloroso, felice. “Ditemi quando ed è un app- _ehm_. Piano.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fotoset** : [Collage di anni passati](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/62275706823)
> 
> **Canzoni del capitolo** :  
> [ _Family Portrait_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hvpQsPKEwbw)di P!nk  
> [ _Pretend (Reprise)_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7nN-xiBlGk) di Lights


	6. Qualcuno A Cui Importa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota di traduzione: ora che siamo a un terzo della storia, ci terrei a ricordare che questa serie non solo non è betata, ma è stata tradotta 'al volo' e quindi nemmeno riletta. Spero quindi che vorrete perdonarmi gli errori che sicuramente sono presenti nel testo (e se foste così gentili da segnalarmeli non potrei fare altro che ringraziarvi).

  
**Capitolo 006 - Qualcuno A Cui Importa**

“Che rischi correvate a vedervi con me? Cosa sarebbe successo se vi avessero beccati?” chiede Blaine in tono leggero mentre siedono all’ingresso del cinema qualche giorno dopo, anche troppo in anticipo rispetto all’orario di proiezione a causa dell’incredibile impazienza di Rachel.

Kurt si ritrova all’improvviso totalmente assorbito dalla confezione di popcorn in bilico sulle sue ginocchia. Fa’ una smorfia quando Rachel si fa’ invece immediatamente carico di rispondere.

“Ah, cosa vuoi, pubblica umiliazione di fronte all’intera comunità di Los Angeles,” dice allegramente. “Ci avrebbero fatto confessare i nostri _errori_ e promettere di rimetterci in riga. _Di nuovo_. Sarebbe anche potuta partire qualche frustata, visto che eravamo recidivi.”

Kurt si azzarda a lanciare un’occhiata al viso di Blaine e lo trova pallido, gli occhi spalancati. Come se se ne fosse dimenticata per davvero, Rachel aggiunge: “e ovviamente terapia riparativa se avessero scoperto di te e Kurt. A dirla tutta quello stato uno dei motivi per cui sono stata coinvolta anch’io fin dall’inizio, come copertura nel caso che qualcuno se ne fosse accorto. Mi avrebbero umiliata e isolata se qualcuno avesse pensato che _io_ fossi venuta con te, ma per lo meno non sarei finita imbottita di droghe a farmi fare il lavaggio del cervello.” Si stringe nelle spalle.

Blaine fa rimbalzare lo sguardo tra i due, allucinato. “Ma allora perché l’avete fatto? Cosa vi ha spinti a correre un rischio del genere?”

Kurt si morde le labbra per un momento. Quando risponde, lo fa a voce bassa.

“Immagina che non ti fosse mai permesso di provare quello che provavi, o di volere la persona che ti ha fatto sentire le farfalle nello stomaco la prima volta che l’hai vista. Immagina di sapere che saresti _morto_ senza sapere cosa si provava a tenere per mano questa persona, o baciarla, o innamorarti.” Non gli sfuggono i leggeri sospiri che Blaine si lascia scappare, ma continua a parlare. “Credimi, ne valeva la pena.” Blaine sembra sul punto di finire in lacrime, quindi Kurt prosegue con l’intento di alleggerire l’atmosfera. “Almeno per me. Rachel è stata solo abbastanza pazza da seguirmi.”

“Sì,” si intromette Rachel. “E non mi sono nemmeno goduta le parti migliori,” li provoca, e poi schizza in piedi con entusiasmo perché hanno appena cominciatoa far entrare la gente in sala. È già a metà strada prima che Blaine riesca a ritrovare la voce, e quindi per questa sera il discorso finisce lì.

_

Blaine ci ritorna il sabato, quando passa alla caffetteria dopo la sua lezione di pianoforte. Kurt ha appena finito il turno, quindi decidono di sedersi e approfittare del caffè che Blaine ha appena comprato invece di passeggiare sotto la pioggia di novembre. Blaine nemmeno si spreca a cominciare con un argomento leggero.

“Quindi ora hai diciotto anni.”

“Hmm?” Kurt continua a mescolare il caffè, non riuscendo a liberarsi del mal di testa che oggi lo fa sentire come se in cervello andasse a rilento in mezzo alla nebbia. Non è molto sicuro di aver capito dove Blaine stia andando a parare.

“E allora perché continuate a nascondervi?” chiede Blaine, e _oh_ , ok. Ecco di cosa sta parlando. “Cioè, legalmente siete adulti. Potreste far sapere ai vostri che siete vivi. Potreste recuperare i documenti e finire la scuola, come vorreste. E allora perché non lo fate? Non possono più toccarvi, no?”

Kurt sospira. “Non lo so.” Beve un sorso di caffè, deliziosamente caldo in quella sala che stasera sembra stranamente fredda. Deve esserci qualcosa che non va col termostato. “Mi piace pensare che ora siamo al sicuro, ma sinceramente non lo so. La comunità ha occhi in molte grandi città – non so esattamente quali, ma dovendo tirare a indovinare direi sicuramente New York. È per quello che abbiamo aspettato di avere diciotto anni prima di venire qui. Se c’è una cosa che abbiamo imparato dagli errori che abbiamo fatto a Los Angeles, è che hanno i loro modi per scoprire quello che i vari membri cercano di nascondere. E quando lo scoprono, si assicurano di esprimere la loro disapprovazione.”

Blaine scuote la testa, confuso. “Ma ormai non ne fate più parte. Ne siete usciti. Perché dovrebbe interessargli?”

Kurt si stringe nelle spalle e poi fa una smorfia a causa del dolore sordo provocato dal movimento. “Perché siamo il loro fallimento, e non gliene capitano molti. Siamo stati cresciuti alla perfezione, ci hanno insegnato quello che dovevano, ma ci siamo ribellati lo stesso. Vivi o morti, li abbiamo fatti apparire deboli, e non è una cosa che perdonano facilmente. Se ci trovassero non si lascerebbero sfuggire l’opportunità di renderci un esempio per tuttigli altri. Non possono più costringerci a sposarci, ma ci _troveranno_ , e ho il terrore di scoprire che cosa faranno dopo. Giusto perché possono farlo.”

Blaine non sembra convinto, quindi Kurt fa roteare gli occhi. “Eddai, nel consiglio c’è un _addetto alle punizioni_ , Blaine. Questa gente _adora_ le proprie regole e punizioni.”

Blaine ci resta di sale mentre cercava di portarsi il bicchiere alle labbra. “Hanno un _cosa_?”

“Un addetto alle punizioni. È tipo... il giudice, giuria, psicologo e padre severo della comunità, tutto in uno. Tra di noi lo chiamavamo lo Spettro, perché, beh... ti perseguitava.” Kurt rabbrividisce al ricordo di quell’uomo magro e pallido che per anni l’aveva terrorizzato a morte. “Ha un modo di parlare dolcissimo, molto gentile, e quando ti parla ha questo modo di fare che ti porta a fidarti di lui e dirgli tutti i tuoi problemi, inclusi tutti i piccoli crimini che potresti aver commesso. Ti fa credere di volerti aiutare, che andrà tutto bene. E poi va a cercare la punizione più adatta, facendoti credere che sia per il tuo bene.”

Blaine sembra inquieto. “Ti è mai capitato?”

Kurt scuote la testa. “No. Ma a Rachel sì.”

“Cos’aveva fatto?”

“Le piacevano troppo i suoi capelli.”

Quell’affermazione gli fa guadagnare un occhiata incredula da parte di Blaine. “Cosa?”

Kurt annuisce, ma se ne pente all’istante quando a causa del movimento il mal di testa torna a farsi sentire a gran voce.

“Una volta ha dormito a casa di un’amichetta di scuola, credo avessimo undici anni. È tornata a casa con lo smalto rosa sulle unghie e i capelli ricci, e ha passato tutta la giornata a pregare i nostri di comprarle un arricciacapelli perché così stava benissimo. Aveva i capelli molto lunghi, le arrivavano quasi a metà schiena, davvero bellissimi.” Sorride al ricordo della sua faccina illuminata di gioia, quella mattina. “Due giorni dopo è stata invitata a fare due chiacchiere con lo Spettro. E il giorno dopo suo padre l’ha portata dal parrucchiere e le ha fatto tagliare i capelli a caschetto.” Blaine inspira violentemente. “Ha pianto per una settimana. Non hanno mai detto esplicitamente che fosse una punizione, ma nelle settimane successive in quella casa abbiamo sentito parecchie prediche sulla vanità e sull’essere troppo interessati al proprio aspetto.”

“Ma era solo una bambina!” Blaine scuote la testa, incredulo.

“Lo so. Eppure non importava.” Kurt annuisce, serio. “Come ho detto, amano le loro punizioni.”

Finiscono il caffèin silenzio.

_

Quando Kurt si sveglia la mattina dopo battendo i denti, l’intero corpo dolorante, gli diventa abbastanza chiaro il fatto che non sta semplicemente avvertendo il cambiamento climatico. Tra la febbre, la tosse che sembra scuoiargli la gola ogni singola volta e la sensazione di vertigini quando si azzarda anche solo a mettersi a sedere, è chiaro che non può andare al lavoro.

Il proprietario della piccola panetteria, che li conosce entrambi, gli concede di farsi sostituire da Rachel per il resto della settimana, ma le ore da Starbucks sono perse e il pensiero delle conseguenze sul loro budget non è esattamente utile al riposo e al recupero. Kurt resta sdraiato a letto, sentendosi congelare anche se ha addosso tutte le coperte e le lenzuola che possiedono, e tenta di scacciare la malattia con la pura forza di volontà. Non ha tempo per queste cose, dannazione.

Anche chiamare Blaine per dirgli di non passare di lì – e per lamentarsi degli stupidi germi portati da stupidi clienti con il moccio al naso – alla fine non aiuta. Non appena Blaine sente la sua spiegazione gracchiata e resa confusa dalla febbre gli chiede di passargli Rachel, e Kurt non può fare altro che rimanere disteso lì a tenere il broncio e a sentirsi più infelice che mai mentre ascolta Rachel che chiacchiera animatamente in cucina.

Ovvio che è lei a godersi tutto il divertimento. Forse Blaine preferisce lei. Forse andranno fuori a divertirsi senza di lui. Forse si baceranno e si innamoreranno e avranno dei bellissimi figli, e Kurt rimarrà lì ad arrotolarsi in delle stupide coperte fredde sputando i polmoni. O una cosa del genere.

Alla fine cade in un sonno agitato, e quando si sveglia è sorpreso di sentirsi al caldo.

La pila di coperte è sparita e avvolto attorno a lui c’è un vaporoso piumone blu, un magnifico bozzolo di calore che Kurt vorrebbe non dover mai più lasciare, non importa come sia arrivato fin qui. Forse è magia. Forse è solo un’allucinazione, ma anche se lo fosse, non vuole che svanisca. È da quando ci sono stati quei giorni di caldo improvviso a metà ottobre che non si sentiva così al calduccio nel suo letto.

Crede di sentire Rachel parlare con qualcuno – che sia ancora al telefono con Blaine? Non lo sa che non possono permettersi di fare chiamate lunghe, ora più che mai? Prova a chiamarla, ma riesce solo a tossire orribilmente in un forte, doloroso raspare che gli attanaglia il petto e lo lascia senza fiato, rannicchiato su sé stesso.

Una mano fredda si posa sulla sua fronte bollente e Kurt si gode quel tocco, gli occhi ancora chiusi.

Almeno finché non sente una voce accanto a sé.

“Ehi. Come stai?” Rimane scioccato, spalancando gli occhi all’istante – ehilà, a quanto pare l’allucinazione non comprende solo il piumone.

“Caldo,” riesce a dire, e la visione sorride. Kurt si congratula da solo – il suo subconscio è riuscito a produrre un sorriso bello quasi quanto quello del vero Blaine.

Muoversi è doloroso. Gli fa male ogni muscolo del corpo e nonostante rimanga sdraiato a letto a non fare nulla da un po’ si sente debole, ma con un po’ di aiuto si ritrova presto seduto e appoggiato al cuscino, ancora avvolto stretto nel piumone.

La nuova posizione sembra concedergli un po’ di lucidità, e tempo che Blaine torni dal suo breve viaggio in cucina portando una scodella di brodo fumante e un cucchiaio, si convince di essere sufficientemente in grado di distinguere la realtà dalle creazioni del suo cervello surriscaldato. Però deve accertarsene.

“Sei reale, vero?”

Nonostante il velo di preoccupazione nel suo sguardo, Blaine sembra divertito. “Credo di sì.” Si siede sul bordo del letto di Kurt e mescola il brodo, soffiandoci sopra.

“Ma come fai a essere qui?” chiede perplesso Kurt. “Ti ho detto di non passare.”

“E io non ho ascoltato. Stai male e hai bisogno di qualcuno che si prenda cura di te,” risponde Blaine, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

“Ma c’è Rachel.”

Blaine prende un cucchiaiata di brodo e la mette davanti alla bocca di Kurt. “Vero. Ma non avete medicinali, quasi si congela e non c’è cibo decente. Apri.”

Kurt scuote la testa, indignato. “Posso mangiare da solo.”

“Potresti provarci, ma dovresti tirare fuori le braccia da sotto le coperte, e qui fa ancora freddo. E anche se lo facessi, scommetto che stai tremando. Scotti. Dai, lascia che ti aiuti.” Blaine continua a tenere il cucchiaio davanti al viso di Kurt, fermo e pieno di brodo che ha un profumo paradisiaco e ricorda a Kurt che è da ieri sera che non mangia nulla.

Arrendendosi, apre la bocca.

Il brodo è caldo e delizioso, ma gli bastano una dozzina di cucchiai per non poterne più, improvvisamente pieno e con un po’ di nausea. Allontana debolmente la mano di Blaine e si accascia sul cuscino, mentre il sudore comincia a imperlargli la fronte. Senza dire una parola Blaine appoggia la scodella sulla cassetta della frutta che Kurt usa come comodino e prende il bicchiere d’acqua e le tre pillole che ci aveva appoggiato tempo prima.

“Cosa sono?” Kurt si sente improvvisamente esausto dopo aver fatto anche solo lo sforzo di mangiare.

“Qualcosa per far scendere la febbre e un decongestionante,” dice Blaine. “I miei sono dottori, ricordi? Mi hanno detto cosa darti e a cosa stare attento. Fidati di me, ok?”

Fidarsi di Blaine è la cosa più semplice del mondo. Ci vuole un solo passo, lasciar andare le ultime pretese di controllo che ha, e Kurt ci arriva. A questo punto Blaine potrebbe probabilmente dirgli di camminare nel fuoco e Kurt non farebbe domande. Lascia che Blaine gli metta in bocca le pillole una a una – il tocco delicato delle dita sulle sue labbra seguito da un sorso d’acqua, e la mano fresca che torna sulla sua fronte, allontanandone i capelli sudati. Gli sembra il paradiso, tranquillo e sicuro, e Kurt vorrebbe rimanere così per sempre, o per lo meno finché non avrà smesso di sentirsi come se fosse stato centrato da un camion pieno di germi.

Solo che ha davvero bisogno di andare in bagno.

Dovrebbe sentirsi un po’ più imbarazzato quando accetta che Blaine lo sostenga dopo che ha provato a fare due passi e gli sono cedute le gambe. Con il loro passato e tutti i sentimenti forti che Kurt ancora prova, dovrebbe essere mortificante essere costretto a farsi accompagnare in bagno, scomposto e sudato, tutto meno che presentabile.

Ma non lo è. Ha rinunciato. Ed è seriamente difficile trovare l’energia per sentirsi in imbarazzo quando comunque sta tremando come una foglia. Blaine lo deposita nel piccolo bagno, si assicura che Kurt sia in grado di rimanere in piedi una volta che si appoggia al bancone, e poi esce per dargli un po’ di privacy.

Torna indietro qualche minuto più tardi, quando Kurt apre la porta.

Tempo di tornare a letto e farsi avvolgere nel suo bozzolo di calore, e Kurt è completamente sfinito. Si lascia sfuggire un sospiro deliziato quando si rende conto che il cuscino e il piumone sono stati girati in modo che stia a contatto con la parte fresca e non permeata di sudore, e che ai suoi piedi c’è una bottiglia di acqua calda.

Blaine sorride. “Va bene?”

“È perfetto.” Si sta già addormentando, gli occhi che si chiudono e la voce impastata. “Ti amo,” mormora. O per lo meno ci prova.

Non è sicuro che il bacio che sente posarsi sulla sua fronte sia realtà o immaginazione, ma prima che possa mettersi a riflettere su questa difficile questione, scivola in un sonno profondo e senza sogni.

_

“Blaine dov’è?” è la prima cosa che esce dalla bocca di Kurt dopo che Rachel è entrata in camera sua sentendolo tossire in modo particolarmente violento.

Fuori è buio e l’intera esperienza che ricorda gli sembra solo un sogno particolarmente vivido, ma il piumone è ancora bello caldo attorno a lui e la bottiglia d’acqua ormai fredda accanto ai suoi piedi è una prova sufficiente. Dopo il pisolino Kurt si sente la gola secca e dolorante e respira affannosamente, ma per lo meno la febbre è scesa. I vestiti gli si appiccicano alla pelle, incollati da un generoso strato di sudore. Bleah.

Rachel si siede sul bordo del letto e gli tocca la fronte, la mano più calda di quella di Blaine e in qualche modo meno confortante, per quando sia bello averla lì. “È andato a casa a dormire. Mi ha dato penso un milione di consigli, come se non mi fossi mai presa cura di qua–“

“Rach, siamo onesti, non l’hai mai fatto.”

“Ok, ma voglio dire, quanto può mai essere difficile? Comunque mi ha detto che ripassa domani dopo le lezioni. Vuoi un altro po’ di brodo, qualcosa? Tè? Cracker? Tra un’ora dovrei darti da mangiare e da bere e le medicine, e–“

“Voglio solo farmi una doccia e mettermi qualcosa di asciutto,” gracchia Kurt, e rabbrividisce al pensiero di lasciare il letto caldo.

Alla fine non è poi così male – l’appartamento sembra molto più caldo di prima e l’acqua calda è una benedizione per i suoi muscoli, nonostante tutto quel vapore lo faccia tossire. Tempo di essere finalmente lavato e con addosso caldi abiti puliti, e di aver bevuto un altro po’ di brodo, Kurt si ritrova di nuovo esausto e con la febbre che sale velocemente. Si getta sul letto con un sospiro di sollievo. Gli sembra impossibile di aver bisogno di così tanto riposo quando è andato avanti per mesi dormendo cinque ore a notte o meno, ma non riesce davvero a tenere gli occhi aperti.

Trascorre un po’ di tempo in dormiveglia con Rachel seduta sul suo letto che gli racconta di come Blaine abbia portato dei piumoni per loro e anche una piccola stufetta presa dal dormitorio, e di come abbia isolato le finestre con del silicone e installato un paio di lampade in camera e in cucina. Kurt è a malapena cosciente quando lei gli annuncia che è tempo di prendere i medicinali, e la Tachipirina lo stende definitivamente in pochi minuti.

_

Quando Kurt si sveglia il mattino dopo, l’appartamento è tranquillo e silenzioso. Rachel dev’essere in panetteria a coprire il suo turno, in che significa che non sarà di ritorno almeno fino a mezzogiorno, ma sul suo comodino arrangiato ci sono un bicchiere di succo d’arancia e una banana, con accanto alcune pillole.

Kurt ha l’impressione che gli abbiano sfregato la gola con la carta vetrata, eha appena il tempo di mettersi a sedere che già riprende a tossire, il che non fa che peggiorare il suo mal di testa. Gli ci vuole qualche minuto prima che gli passi il primo attacco, e poi si rannicchia su se stesso sentendosi incredibilmente infelice e un po’ in vena di autocommiserazione – cosa che non ammetterebbe mai a nessuno. Il fatto che sia da solo e impotente di fronte alla ribellione del suo stesso corpo fa sì che la nostalgia di sua madre torni a farsi sentire a pieno regime.

Di solito è bravissimo a sotterrare qualunque pensiero o sentimento riguardo la loro casa e la loro famiglia. Aveva detto addio. Quando quella notte aveva lasciato la casa sapeva che non avrebbe mai più rivisto né quella né sua madre. Ha anche imparato a convivere col pensiero che lei sia convinta di averlo perso. Ma ogni tanto i sentimenti traboccano e gli si aizzano contro sotto forma di rimpianti, nostalgia e sensi di colpa che lo lasciano momentaneamente senza fiato.

Cosa darebbe per poter avere lì sua madre, in questo momento.

Kurt si concede di crogiolarsi nell’autocommiserazione ancora per un po’ prima di dirsi che ora che lo è davvero deve comportarsi da adulto e trascinarsi fuori dal letto. Il piano e fare qualcosa di utile, magari cucire per qualche ora visto che per una volta è a casa e ha tempo, ma gli diviene presto chiaro che tutto ciò che è in grado di fare è andare in bagno e farsi un tè. Rassegnato, torna faticosamente a letto e passa la mattina a tossire, girandosi e rigirandosi a letto, frustrato per quanto si sente _inutile_.

Tempo che finalmente qualcuno infili le chiavi nella porta e Kurt è sul punto di mettersi a urlare – o lo sarebbe se non sapesse cosa succederebbe alla sua gola in quel caso. Visto come stanno le cose spera davvero che oggi Rachel sia in vena di portare pazienza, dato che evitare di lamentarsi ormai non è più un’opzione.

Solo che non è Rachel a fare capolino dalle tende che separano la sua camera da quella di Kurt.

“Ehi. Come ti senti? Ti ho portato il pranzo.” Solleva la busta che tiene in mano. “Preferisci brodo, risotto o un po’ di questa baguette con burro e miele?”

Kurt si spreca ad inarcare un sopracciglio. “Prima o poi dovremo parlare del fatto che stai spendendo una fortuna a comprarci tutte queste cose. Ma per ora posso avere un po’ di brodo? Dubito di riuscire a mandar giù qualcosa di solido.”

Blaine gli rivolge un ghigno. “Ma certo.”

_

Rachel rientra un’ora dopo, quando fuori è già buio e Kurt ha avuto tempo di mangiare, parlare un po’ con Blaine e fare un altro pisolino. Quando entra canticchiando allegramente e ballando per casa lo trova seduto sul letto, sotto le coperte, con Blaine seduto su una sedia lì a fianco, e li bacia entrambi sulle guance.

“Scusa se ho fatto tardi. Sapevo che sarebbe passato Blaine quindi sono andata a vedere se in giro ci fosse qualche altra audizione e invece ho trovato una cosa fantastica.”

Kurt emette un suono interrogativo, la gola troppo irritata per fare altro anche dopo solo la breve conversazione che ha fatto con Blaine.

Rachel quasi saltella sulle punte dei piedi. “Attenzione attenzione: un club per aspiranti a Broadway. È un po’ tipo un campo di allenamento, un gruppo di attori alle prime armi che vorrebbero trovare il ruolo della vita. Si trovano tutti assieme qualche volta a settimana per fare pratica e provare battute e imparare uno dall’altro e da attori più esperti che vengono a tenere lezioni. Tengono d’occhio tutte le audizioni interessati a Broadway e fuori, e si danno una mano uno con l’altro per affrontare dubbi e difficoltà. È fantastico! E la cosa migliore è che è completamente gratis – c’è un tizio che ha accesso a un vecchio teatro in disuso. Non è esattamente lussuoso, ma ha un’acustica incredibile e dopo qualche mese che fai parte del gruppo ti permettono di andarci da solo per provare prima di un’audizione e–“

Sta praticamente vibrando di eccitazione e Kurt s’incupisce. La febbre sta tornando a salire e il dolore sordoche sente in testa non l’ha mai davvero lasciato in pace durante tutto il giorno, quindi non riesce a pensare chiaramente, ma c’è qualcosa che lo disturba in tutto questo discorso. Fortuna che c’è Blaine a porre la domanda al posto suo.

“Aspetta, dove sono riusciti a trovare un teatro vuoto da usare come vogliono a Manhattan?”

Rachel fa una pausa e si morde il labbro prima di rispondere: “beh... non è proprio a Manhattan.”

“E allora dov’è?” chiede Blaine, confuso.

Rachel li guarda con aria colpevole. “Sono passata per il distretto dei teatri e ho fatto un giro, sai, per godermi l’atmosfera... e ho trovato il volantino. Quindi ho chiamato. È venuto fuori che c’era una riunione giusto un’ora dopo e quindi sono andata. Non potevo perdermi un’occasione del genere, no?”

“Dov’era?” chiede Blaine.

“Nel Bronx.” Ci prova davvero a dirlo come se nulla fosse.

Kurt si dimentica immediatamente di avere la gola irritata, la mente invasa da tutte le storie che ha sentito sui pericoli della vita a New York. “Sei andata in un teatro abbandonato nel Bronx per incontrarti con persone che non conosci, _da sola_? Basandoti solo su un volantino a caso e una telefonata? E non mi hai nemmeno detto dove andavi?”

Rachel fa’ una smorfia. “Se te l’avessi detto non mi avresti lasciato andare, e mi è sembrato un segno del destino quando mi ha detto che c’era un incontro–“

“O una trappola! Dio, Rachel, avrebbe potuto essere chiunque, avrebbero potuto derubarti, rapirti o _stuprarti_ , Cristo santo. Cosa _diamine_ avevi per la testa?”

Rachel ci resta di sale, e il labbro inferiore le trema mentre cerca di trattenere le lacrime di fronte alla sfuriata di Kurt. “Ma non è successo! Sto _bene_ , ed era davvero un gruppo di attori. E sono un’adulta, Kurt, non mi serve il tuo permesso per andare da nessuna parte!”

“Beh di certo non ti comporti da adulta!” A Kurt si spezza la voce non appena la alza troppo e viene colto da un attacco violento di tosse, e lei gira sui tacchi senza dire una parola, allontanandosi. “Tu lì non ci torni,” le grida appena smette di annaspare, non essendo nemmeno sicuro che lei riesca a sentirlo da quanto roca è la sua voce.

“Sì che ci vado,” arriva la risposta sprezzante dalla cucina. “Gli ho già detto che mi unisco al gruppo. Ci torno venerdì e non puoi fermarmi.”

È evidente che sta piangendo e improvvisamente la rabbia per le sue azioni sconsiderate scompare come neve al sole, lasciando Kurt esausto e un po’ imbarazzato dai suoi commenti rudi.

Blaine gli sfiora la mano, un’espressione comprensiva in viso. “Vado a parlarci.”

Kurt non può far altro che annuire in silenzio e nascondere il viso nel piumone.

_

Una lunga, bisbigliata conversazione più tardi, Kurt sente il suono della porta che scorre aprendosi e chiudendosi, e poi Blaine torna a sedersi sul bordo del suo letto.

“Venerdì vado con lei,” dice. “Per vedere se è davvero un gruppo di attori o se è davvero così ingenua. Sono riuscito a convincerla ed è anche esaltata all’idea che io possa unirmi al gruppo. La terrò d’occhio, Kurt.”

“E allora perché è andata via?” Kurt si sente ancora un po’ in colpa e decisamente preoccupato.

“Le ho chiesto di andare a prendere qualcosa di pronto per cena. Così avrà tempo di calmarsi. Sa che è solo che sei preoccupato. Ma sembra che stia avendo problemi con questa nuova vita.”

Kurt sospira. “Lo so,” sussurra, incapace di parlare a un volume normale dopo l’esplosione di prima. “Non aveva mai messo in preventivo tutto questo. Di arrivare viva a diciotto anni e oltre.”

“E tu invece?” Blaine lo guarda con attenzione.

Kurt fa spallucce. “Nemmeno. Ma almeno avevo dei sogni. I suoi finivano con una morte romantica e un bel funerale. I miei cominciavano con ‘se avessi più tempo...’ e c’è un’enorme differenza.”

Tempo che Rachel torni con del cinese – e grazie a Dio che per Kurt ci sono del brodo e degli spaghetti vegetariani, perché la sua gola non è in grado di tollerare nulla di anche solo vagamente piccante – sembra tornato tutto normale. Mangiano in camera di Kurt e Rachel intrattiene Blaine parlando di ricordi felici del loro passato nella comunità: i pomeriggi trascorsi in bicicletta, scoprendo percorsi e nascondigli nuovi e parlando, parlando sempre. Le esibizioni di canto che facevano per i loro genitori e a volte per l’intera comunità. Le vacanze nella comunità, affollata e accogliente. Le notti passate nello stesso letto a condividere segreti e dubbi e domande. La forza della loro amicizia, uniti contro tutto ciò che il mondo poteva scagliargli contro.

Alla fine Blaine è costretto a tornare al suo dormitorio. Si assicura che Kurt prenda le sue medicine e li abbraccia entrambi prima di andarsene. Rachel torna indietro dopo aver chiuso la porta a chiave e se ne resta lì in piedi, un po’ distante dal letto.

“Kurt, mi dispiace. Prometto che farò più attenzione.”

Kurt le tende la mano e lei si avvicina velocemente al letto. “Mi dispiace di aver gridato,” gracchia lui. “È solo che non riesco a sopportare il pensiero che ti succeda qualcosa di male. Sei tutta la famiglia che mi è rimasta.”

La tira per mano e lei cede facilmente, sedendosi accanto a lui e poi stendendosi e posando la testa sulla sua spalla, incurante dei germi. È ancora lì quando alla fine lui si addormenta, e quando la mattina Kurt si sveglia presto, tornando a battere i denti a causa della febbre nonostante il bozzolo caldo in cui è avvolto, lei è lì con lui sotto le coperte ad abbracciarlo e scaldarlo col suo corpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fotoset:**   
> [Fallimento](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/62548050461)   
> [Lascia che mi prenda cura di te.](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/62548042827)


	7. La Strada per New York

  
**Capitolo 007 – La Strada per New York**

Bastano pochi giorni perché Kurt cominci a riprendersi dall’influenza, ma ancora non riesce a smettere di tossire quindi il suo supervisore di Starbucks non vuole che torni al lavoro. A quanto pare avere in giro un barista che sembra stia morendo di tisi non è il massimo per gli affari. Avendo tra le mani un’insolita quantità di tempo, Kurt decide di dare un’occhiata a tutti i ritagli di strani tessuti che ha comprato ai mercatini dell’usato e accumulato nel corso dei mesi.

Le sue creazioni abituali – principalmente cravatte, cerchietti e borsette visto che può lavorare solo con gli scarti – vendono abbastanza bene, anche se ha perso tutto il seguito che aveva su Etsy quando ha dovuto abbandonare il suo vecchio account per ragioni di sicurezza. Questa volta però, tra il nervosismo e i rimasugli della febbre non riesce a sopportare l’idea di ripetere ancora i soliti noiosi design. Lascia quindi correre l’immaginazione, le mani che volano sul tessuto tagliando, infilando aghi, cucendo senza un piano o un disegno preciso. Il risultato è la collezione più strana e colorata che abbia mai creato – ed è totalmente per bambini: dozzine di piccoli cravattini e borsette da ragazzina, cappelli e laccetti e spilline floreali, persino qualche sciarpa di seta a misura di bimbo.

Il venerdì mattina si trascina fino in biblioteca e carica tutte le foto sul suo nuovo account di Etsy, sperando di incrementare in qualche modo il loro budget.

E fa tombola: nonostante le pessime foto scattate dal telefono, un compratore acquista l’intero stock prima ancora che Kurt esca dalla biblioteca. Scioccato, Kurt si chiede se sia un qualche tipo di scherzo – questo tipo di miracoli non accadono nella realtà – ma il pagamento arriva subito e improvvisamente si ritrova a respirare un po’ più facilmente. Sono più soldi di quanti non ne abbia persi non lavorando questa settimana. Può anche ridare a Blaine quello che ha speso mentre lui stava male.

O potrebbe, se Blaine glielo lasciasse fare.

“No, col cavolo che mi prendo i tuoi soldi.” Blaine è appena tornato dal gruppo di recitazione assieme a Rachel, ed è abbastanza ottimista sul fatto che siano davvero chi dicono di essere e non una minaccia. Ora è seduto sul divano, dal lato opposto rispetto a Kurt, e si sta scaldando le mani con una tazza di tè. “Ho postato un po’ di cose perché volevo aiutare i miei amici. Sono sicuro che fareste la stessa cosa se io ne avessi bisogno e aveste soldi da spendere. Posso permettermelo, Kurt. Perché non riesci ad accettarlo?”

Kurt s’incupisce e incrocia le braccia al petto. “Non voglio che tu mi faccia la carità,” mormora.

“Ma non è fare la carità,” insiste Blaine. “Sto condividendo con persone di cui mi importa.”

“Ma mi fa sentire come se ci stessimo approfittando di te.”

“Ma non lo state facendo. State avendo delle difficoltà momentanee. Prima o poi troverete un vostro equilibrio, ne sono sicuro – troverai un modo di finire la scuola e cominciare la carriera dei tuoi sogni, e le cose saranno più semplici. Per ora però lascia che un po’ di questo peso lo porti io, ok? Tieniti i soldi, comprati qualcosa di carino o mettili da parte per le spese future. Non serve che tu me li restituisca perché non erano un prestito. Ti ho regalato qualche giorno senza preoccupazioni. Per favore, non rifiutarlo.”

Ha un’ara talmente decisa e sincera che Kurt sospira e si arrende. “Ok. Grazie. Ma ti prego di non spendere altri soldi per noi. Smetti di portarci roba, ok?”

Blaine mette il broncio. “Neanche piccole cose? Dei biscotti quando passo a trovarvi? Un caffè qualche volta?”

Kurt fa roteare gli occhi. “E va bene, le piccole cose fanno eccezione. È solo–“ si morde il labbro, una fastidiosa reazione nervosa che gli è saltata fuori non sa nemmeno quando. “Sono in grado di arrangiarmi, Blaine. Davvero.”

“Lo so che puoi. Ma non sei costretto a fare sempre tutto da solo. Non più.” Blaine gli afferra la mano e la stringe, e il cuore di Kurt prende a battere all’impazzata.

Ma poi Blaine lo lascia andare.

_

Nelle settimane successive, Blaine sviluppa una nuova routine. Visto che le sue lezioni – ricevute e impartite – finiscono comunque prima del turno di Kurt, ogni sera passa dalla caffetteria per accompagnare Kurt alla metro. Ricordandosi della sua promessa evita di prendere sempre un caffè per entrambi, ma la sua sola presenza è comunque un dono. La caffetteria non è poi _così_ vicina al suo dormitorio, e non hanno molto tempo prima che Kurt salga sul treno. A Kurt riesce difficile credere che qualcuno sia disposto  a passare il suo tempo a camminare al freddo sotto la pioggia a novembre per passare mezz’ora con lui. Eppure sembra che Blaine sia felice di farlo ogni giorno.

Manca una settimana al Ringraziamento e sembra quasi impossibile che un mese fa Kurt avesse ancora troppa paura di provare a riallacciare i rapporti con Blaine. Ora non riesce nemmeno a immaginarsi di passare un giorno senza ricevere una telefonata per la buona notte.  Ne sono successe talmente tante nelle ultime quattro settimane, hanno svelato talmente tanti segreti – e Blaine è ancora lì al loro fianco, più convinto che mai. C’è solo una parte del loro passato di cui non ha ancora chiesto.

Finché non lo fa, in una serata particolarmente fredda che ha nell’aria la promessa della prima neve della stagione, mentre abbandonano la caffetteria e il suo tepore.

“Kurt, cos’è successo da quando siete scappati a quando ti sei presentato al mio dormitorio? Come avete fatto voi due a sopravvivere là fuori per tutti quei mesi?”

Kurt fa’ una smorfia e si ferma sulla soglia per sistemarsi la sciarpa, prendendo tempo. Non è che non voglia parlarne – è che è difficile. Tutto il loro primo anno a New York è stato il periodo più difficile della sua vita, e non gli piace ricordarlo. C’era troppa paura, troppo poca sicurezza, nessuna certezza nel loro piccolo mondo mentre scappavano e si nascondevano e cercavano di sopravvivere. È difficile parlarne, racchiudere tutto tra semplici parole. Ma ci proverà. Ha promesso di farlo.

Con un respiro profondo afferra la mano di Blaine e lo conduce di nuovo dentro Starbucks. Sarà una lunga chiacchierata, quindi non ha senso rimanere fuori a gelarsi il naso. Indica un tavolino d’angolo, il posto più tranquillo all’interno del locale, e poi ignora le proteste di Blaine e va lui a prendere i caffè. È una bella sensazione poter essere lui a offrire, per una volta.

Quando le bevande sono pronte le porta al tavolo, si toglie il cappotto e lo sistema sulla poltrona troppo imbottita. E poi comincia a parlare.

_

Parla della donna che aveva accettato di portarli dove volevano quando le si erano avvicinati in stazione di servizio quella prima notte, terrorizzati e mezzi congelati, portandola alle lacrime con una storia molto in stile _Giulietta e Romeo_. Non era molto più vecchia di loro, e nemmeno troppo sveglia, ma era gentile e compassionevole, ed era esattamente ciò di cui avevano bisogno, entrambi tremendamente scossi da ciò che avevano appena fatto. Durante il viaggio aveva passato ore a confortare Rachel, che dopo ciò che era successo sul ponte si era ritirata in un silenzio scioccato e non la smetteva di tremare. La donna – Angie – era diretta in Canada con tutta la sua vita caricata in macchina, e si erano intrattenuti con lei per due giorni facendo a turno per guidare e dormendo in macchina quando erano tutti troppo stanchi per proseguire. Si erano salutati all’alba del terzo giorno, quando erano giunti nella periferia della prima di tante città – il primo passo sulla lunga, spaventosa strada che li avrebbe infine portati a New York.

Parla di come avevano cominciato con qualche soldo che era svanito più velocemente di quanto avrebbero mai potuto immaginare. Di come avevano dormito in motel scadenti e mangiato cibo decente anche se molto semplice, per essere però presto costretti a fare cose che nessuno dei due avrebbe mai pensato – cercare rifugio in edifici abbandonati o dormire sulle panchine dei parchi, mangiare qualunque cosa fosse a costare meno di tutto, che comunque non bastava mai a saziare la fame. Parla a Blaine di quei giorni in cui non avevano avuto più nulla da mangiare né soldi in tasca e frugare i cassonetti dietro ai ristoranti aveva smesso di essere una cosa impensabile. Di quelle notti in cui si erano stretti uno all’altra in qualche rudere o tra delle rovine, ascoltando i suoni della vita notturna al di fuori e pregando gli dei in cui non credevano di far sì che nessuno li notasse. Di quella notte in cui il miracolo non era accaduto ed erano riusciti a sfuggire per il rotto della cuffia a un branco di motociclisti ubriachi in cerca di un po’ di divertimento gratuito.

Parla di come avevano cominciato con aspettative molto basse, ma standard molto alti – di come si erano guadagnati quattro soldi cantando nei bar e nelle caffetterie finché erano riusciti a mantenere un aspetto presentabile, e poi sui marciapiedi di fronte fino a quando la gente aveva cominciato a prenderli per mendicanti e a cacciarli via. Parla di come avevano ingoiato l’orgoglio e fatto qualunque cosa gli permettesse di guadagnare qualcosa senza rivelare la loro identità – pulizie, aiuto nei cantieri, scavi nei giardini, volantinaggio. Avevano fatto tutto tranne vendere sé stessi, anche se era stato ripetutamente proposto a entrambi. A volte avevano guadagnato abbastanza per potersi permettere una topaia in cui trascorrere qualche settimana prima di tornare a muoversi. A volte non erano stati così fortunati e avevano passato settimane per strada. Sempre in fuga, sempre spaventati, andandosene più di qualche volta da un posto dopo solo poche ore perché avevano visto qualcosa che li aveva resi nuovamente paranoici.

Parla del dubbio che si era insinuato in loro con il passare del tempo, del chiedersi cosa ci fosse poi stato di così brutto nella loro prigione dorata dove avevano cibo in abbondanza e due caldi letti sicuri e persone che si preoccupavano per loro. Parla delle lunghe conversazioni fatte quando il freddo li aveva tenuti svegli – chiedendosi quale sarebbe stata la loro punizione se fossero tornati, o se una qualunque punizione potesse essere peggio di questa vita.

Parla a Blaine delle giornate peggiori, quelle in cui erano settimane che non trovavano lavoro ed erano ormai senza riparo e senza soldi, in cui tutto sembrava perso e niente aveva più importanza, e del miracolo di aver trovato una vecchia macchina da cucire ancora funzionante vicino a un cassonetto. Si ricorda di come ormai cucire non fosse più il piacere di un tempo ma solo un modo per guadagnare qualche dollaro e sopravvivere un giorno in più, tenere viva ancora un po’ la scintilla della speranza. Parla di come la macchina da cucire gli abbia salvato la vita – aveva comprato degli abiti a un mercatino dell’usato, più grandi erano meglio era, e aveva usato il tessuto per cucire giorno e notte mentre Rachel improvvisava dei banchetti per strada e vendeva le sue creazioni. Parla di come per la prima volta dopo settimane erano riusciti a guadagnare abbastanza da permettersi cibo a sufficienza e una piccola stanzetta ammuffita che gli era sembrata un palazzo.

Parla a Blaine dell’ultima città prima di New York, quella in cui si erano fermati per più di tre mesi  e che avevano quasi imparato ad amare. Della vecchietta che li aveva visti vendere la loro collezione raffazzonata di borsette e cerchietti e cravattini e si era fermata a parlare con loro, per tornare poi il giorno dopo e offrirgli una stanza sopra al suo garage praticamente a nulla solo perché li riteneva brave persone con un disperato bisogno di aiuto.

Parla del tempo che avevano strascorso lì, più di quanto non sembrasse prudente perché non avevano più la forza di volontà necessaria ad andare avanti. Di come fossero riusciti a risparmiare abbastanza da trovare qualcosa di economico a New York, ma anche di come, una volta arrivato il compleanno di Kurt, Rachel non volesse più andare, terrorizzata di perdere quel poco di sicurezza che aveva finalmente trovato. Parla di come sia a malapena riuscito a convincerla promettendole che sarebbe stata al sicuro e che le avrebbe lasciato del tempo per pensare a se stessa e la libertà di provare tutte le audizioni per Broadway che voleva, perché il suo cuore non la voleva smettere di dirgli di muoversi ad arrivare.

Il resto della storia è semplice – l’arrivo in città, trovare l’appartamento per un incredibile colpo di fortuna, cercare un lavoro vero e frugare i cassonetti in cerca di mobili, e poi lavoro lavoro lavoro sperando che cambiasse qualcosa, che andasse meglio, che finalmente avrebbero avuto una vita normale.

_

Tempo che Kurt finisca la storia i loro bicchieri sono vuoti da tempo e si è ormai fatto tardi – molto tardi. Blaine ha gli occhi tristi e dolci quando chiede a Kurt se vuole passare la notte nel suo dormitorio invece di tornare a casa, e Kurt è pronto a prendergli la mano e dire _sì, Dio ti prego sì_.

Solo che Blaine comincia a spiegare che il suo compagno di stanza è andato via di nuovo e Kurt può prendere il suo letto, e gli è improvvisamente chiaro che non stanno pensando per nulla alla stessa cosa. Kurt lo ringrazia e gli dice di non preoccuparsi, e poi salta sul treno e ricaccia indietro le lacrime finché non arriva a casa, dove può lasciarle scorrere senza timore sotto la doccia, dove nessuno può vederlo piangere. Perché Kurt non piange e basta.

È solo che è così difficile, anche se gli sembra stupido sentirsi così. 

Sa quanto sia fortunato ad avere di nuovo Blaine nella sua vita. Lo sa e ne è profondamente grato. Averlo come amico è stato un aiuto incredibile durante quell’infelice settimana e aveva rivoluzionato il mese di Kurt – l’hanno reso più vivo, pieno di cose che vanno oltre il sonno e il lavoro. Tutto quel tempo passato con Blaine, parlargli, condividere i suoi segreti, tutto questo ha risvegliato parti di Kurt rimaste sopite a lungo – le parti responsabili delle interazioni, dello sperare e prendersi cura di altre persone oltre Rachel e se stesso. Responsabili delle esperienze e del provare qualcosa di più che non il minimo indispensabile a cui per pura necessità era stata ridotta la sua vita.

Blaine ha risvegliato Kurt, gli ha fatto provare di nuovo emozioni, l’ha fatto sognare. Gli ha dato la speranza di poter forse un giorno avere un lieto fine, per quanto lontano e improbabile.

Ma Kurt non è uno che si illude. Ne passerà di tempo prima che usi i suoi sentimenti per incastrare qualcuno, e se fosse sicuro che Blaine non voglia altro che amicizia da parte sua lo capirebbe e lo accetterebbe, per quando possa essere doloroso.

Il problema è che nemmeno Blaine sembra sapere davvero cosa vuole.

Nell’ultima settimana il suo comportamento l’ha lasciato sempre più confuso: si è avvicinato per poi allontanarsi. Ha toccato la mano di Kurt, il suo ginocchio, addirittura il suo viso con la semplicità che nasce dall’intimità, per poi ritrarsi un secondo dopo come se si fosse scottato. L’aveva guardato con quegli occhi teneri e pieni d’affetto e poi si era corretto, indurendo volontariamente la propria espressione.

È frustrante e irritante perché Kurt non ha modo di sapere cosa voglia dire, questo gioco di opposti che non sembra per nulla un gioco.

Che i suoi siano solo impulsi rimasti da un tempo in cui erano molto più vicini – memoria muscolare, totalmente indesiderata ora che Blaine non lo vede più sotto quella luce? Che Blaine abbia problemi a capire i suoi stessi sentimenti, poco sicuro di se stesso? Sarebbe molto più facile chiedere, parlarne apertamente e scoprire a che punto sono e cosa aspettarsi. Ma Kurt non glielo chiederà. Non può, non ora che ha appena ritrovato Blaine. La loro situazione è ancora troppo instabile per cominciare a far tremare il terreno che hanno sotto i piedi.

No, si arrangerà. È che è difficile quando ci sono volte in cui non gli dispiacerebbe per nulla potersi nascondere tra quelle braccia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fotoset:** [Fuggitivi](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/62750872864)
> 
>  **Canzone del capitolo:** [Safe and Sound](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5DeVLSVF6mg) di Taylor Swift, cover di Megan Nicole e Tiffany Alvord


	8. Arriva Qualcosa

  
**Capitolo 008 - Arriva Qualcosa**

Per Kurt e Rachel il Ringraziamento non ha poi questa grande importanza. Certo è meglio di quello dell’anno scorso, ora che hanno effettivamente qualcosa di cui ringraziare – sono vivi, maggiorenni, vivono a New York con un tetto sulla testa e dei lavori veri che mettono il cibo in tavola. Hanno anche recuperato il loro migliore amico. Ma Blaine torna a casa dalla sua famiglia e Kurt lavora, quindi non sembra poi una giornata diversa dalle altre. Sono finiti i giorni delle grandi e chiassose celebrazioni del Ringraziamento assieme alla comunità e delle tavole imbandite ad arte. Ci sono solo loro due. Forse per cena faranno qualcosa di buono. Forse compreranno addirittura un po’ di carne seria e verdure fresche se Kurt prende delle mance decenti come spesso accade sotto le vacanze. (La decisione di Kurt di non mangiare mai più carne, presa dopo quella battuta di caccia col padre di Rachel, è stata da tempo bypassata dalla necessità di mangiare qualunque cosa potessero permettersi – o raccattare – mentre fuggivano. La vita di strada non fornisce particolari opzioni per i vegetariani.)

Qualche minuto dopo le sei Kurt sta uscendo dalla caffetteria, facendosi una lista mentale di ciò che deve passare a prendere prima di andare a casa, quando evita per un pelo di scontrarsi con qualcuno fermo in mezzo al marciapiede – qualcuno che lo afferra al volo quando inciampa e dice con voce estremamente familiare, “Wow, ehi, attento.”

Il Ringraziamento di Kurt è diventato improvvisamente molto più speciale.

 

“Blaine?” rimane a bocca aperta a quella vista. “Cosa ci fai qui? Non dovevi tornare a Lima ieri sera? Cos’è successo?”

“Ho cambiato idea,” risponde Blaine, allo stesso tempo fiero e imbarazzato. “Ho deciso che i miei possono sopravvivere senza vedermi fino a Natale, ed erano d’accordo. Quest’anno torna a casa Cooper, e di me c’è più bisogno qui. Nessuno dovrebbe stare da solo il giorno del Ringraziamento.”

Kurt scuote lentamente la testa quando comincia a capire. “Aspetta, sei rimasto in città solo per poter passare la serata con _noi_?”

Blaine si morde il labbro, improvvisamente insicuro. “Potrei... averlo fatto? Ma se avete altri impegni o non volete stare con me dimmelo e organizzo una festicciola nella mia stanza.”

Kurt si accorge solo ora che Blaine ha in spalla uno zaino pieno e che c’è una grossa borsa per terra di fianco al suo piede. Inarca un sopracciglio.

“Ti prego dimmi che non hai fatto quello che penso tu abbia fatto.”

“Ehm.” Blaine giochicchia con un passante dello zaino, imbarazzato. “Vuoi che menta?”

Kurt sospira. “No. Ma Blaine, ne avevamo parlato.”

“Lo so. Ma è il ringraziamento!” Blaine ha un’espressione talmente sincera e piena di aspettativa che Kurt non può fare a meno di sorridere. “E poi non ho portato _tutto_. Ci servono ancora i fagiolini e il purè. Vedi? Sto solo dando un po’ una mano.”

Kurt sbuffa, ridendo. “Ah, capisco. Beh, in tal caso è meglio se andiamo. C’è una cena da preparare.”

Trascinato dall’entusiasmo fa’ quasi per afferrare la mano di Blaine, ma si ferma in tempo. Amici. Sono amici.

_

Alla fine non è che ci sia poi molto da preparare per la cena. Quando arrivano a casa, dal pesante Borsone di Blaine viene estratto un contenitore con un piccolo tacchino già arrostito, con il ripieno e tutto, e poi ci sono un vaso di mirtilli rossi e un tortino di zucca preso in una panetteria seria lì a New York, il tutto accuratamente sigillato e protetto. Si mettono all’opera per fare il purè e cuocere i fagiolini mentre Rachel resta seduta su un bancone e canta ad alta voce assieme alla radio, e ultimamente è raro che Kurt riesca a vederla così felice.

La cena è deliziosa, l’atmosfera davvero speciale, e ma per Kurt la cosa migliore è il fatto di non sentirsi solo. Per la prima volta da molto tempo, c’è qualcuno a cui importa davvero di loro.

Dopo cena si siedono tutti assieme sul divano, resi pigri dallo stomaco pieno. Ci stanno appena, tutti e tre, ma è piacevole poter stare così vicini, con Rachel racchiusa tra loro due. Le luci sono spente, e ci sono solo due grosse candele a illuminare l’ambiente mentre loro sorseggiano tè speziato e parlano pigramente di tutto e niente. Fuori è freddo e buio, ma lì dentro sono al caldo e al sicuro, e non stavano così in pace da anni. Kurt sorride talmente tanto che gli fanno male le guance, e gli sembra di galleggiare mentre attorno a lui tutto è caldo e accogliente.

Poi, come una quieta, gentile marea, arriva un pensiero: è felice. Qui, in questa fugace serata, ha tutto ciò che gli serve. Le sue spalle non vengono più curvate dal peso dei segreti, non ci sono più drammi passati di cui parlare. Sono solo tre persone che si preoccupano una degli altri, tre amici che hanno passato cose terribili e sono sopravvissuti, la loro amicizia ancora intatta – forse resa anche più forte da ciò che hanno dovuto affrontare. Sono giovani e liberi e vivi, e possono guardare al futuro, e qualunque cosa esso possa portare, con coraggio e speranza.

Non riuscirebbe a pensare a niente di meglio per cui ringraziare.

_

Quando alle dieci Blaine se ne va, Rachel aiuta Kurt a mettere a posto, danzando per la cucina con una canzone sulle labbra e uno straccio sulla spalla. Lui ha le mani immerse nell’acqua calda e detersivo quando improvvisamente lei lo abbraccia stretto da dietro.

“Stavo pensando,” comincia lei, alzandosi in punta dei piedi per appoggiargli il mento sulla spalla. “Che ne diresti se ti chiedessi di lasciarmi permanentemente il tuo lavoro in panetteria?”

“Cosa?” il piatto gli scivola dalle mani e piomba nel lavandino, completamente dimenticato. “Perché?”

“Sono brava, l’ha detto anche il signor Patterson. Ha detto che rallegro il locale e che piaccio ai clienti. E così tu potresti passare le mattinate a cucire. È una cosa che adori e rende più della panetteria.”

“Rach–“ Kurt non sa cosa dire. Si è talmente abituato all’idea che dipenda tutto da lui che l’idea che Rachel si offra volontariamente di aiutarlo a portare un po’ di quel peso è inaspettata e travolgente. “Sei sicura?”

Lai gli sorride. “Sì. L’hai detto anche tu che c’è domanda per le tue creazioni, non puoi lasciarti sfuggire quest’opportunità.”

Ha ragione lei. Il tizio che ha comprato l’ultima partita su Etsy gli ha già chiesto se possa esserci la possibilità di ricevere rifornimenti regolari – è che Kurt non è ancora riuscito a trovare un modo di conciliare il tutto.

“E poi,” aggiunge Rachel, dandogli un veloce bacio sulla guancia. “Lavori troppo, hai degli orari assurdi. Mi sono resa contosolo stasera di quanto tempo è passato dall’ultima volta che ti ho visto sereno e rilassato. Voglio dare una mano.”

“Io–“ Kurt si volta, fregandosene dell’acqua che gli gocciola dalle mani mentre la abbraccia. “Okay. Se sei sicura, e se va bene al signor Patterson. Grazie, Rach.”

“Oh, gli andrà benone. Glielo chiediamo domani, e se dice di sì posso cominciare lunedì.”

La possibilità che i suoi impegni possano cambiare così tanto nel giro di pochi giorni gli dà alla testa, e Kurt solleva Rachel, girando su se stesso e trascinandola con sé con una risata quasi inquietante. “Oddio, ti amo.”

“Ti voglio bene anch’io,” ride lei. “Ma mettimi giù, sciocco che non sei altro, ho la maglia fradicia.”

_

“Ciao. Posso entrare? Fuori si congela.” La calorosa risatina di Blaine scuote Kurt dalla sua trance.

“Oh! Certo che sì.” Apre un po’ di più la porta. “Scusa, non mi aspettavo di vederti.”

Ultimamente Blaine è stato talmente impegnato con lo studio per gli esami di fine semestre che nelle due settimane dopo quella fantastica cena del ringraziamento sono riusciti a vedersi solo due volte. Parlare al telefono ogni sera è dolce, ma non è proprio la stessa cosa, quindi vedere Blaine qui, sorridente e rosa per il freddo è la sorpresa più bella del mondo. Se non fosse–

“Credevo che oggi ci fosse il gruppo di teatro?”

Blaine ha continuato ad andarci con Rachel, dopo la prima volta, volendo assicurarsi che non ci fossero pericoli o atteggiamenti strani. Se non fosse già successo da tempo, il fatto che si preoccupi e si interessi a questo modo sarebbe abbastanza perché Kurt si innamori di lui. Attenzione, supporto, protezione – dopo essersela dovuta cavare da soli così a lungo, queste sembrano le qualità più sexy al mondo. Come se Blaine non ne avesse già parecchie altre.

Perfino l’espressione confusa che sfoggia mentre si ferma atogliersi la giacca è sexy.

“Rachel non te l’ha detto? Ho smesso di andarci la settimana scorsa. Non potevo più permettermi di perdere tempo, con gli esami che si avvicinano, e comunque non è una cosa che mi serve. Spero che non ti dispiaccia.” Blaine lo guarda con fare ansioso. “Sono davvero a posto, quei ragazzi. Sono tutti più vecchi di Rachel e alcuni sono un po’ strani. Come tanti attori, se ci pensi. È al sicuro. Ma ero sicuro che te l’avesse detto, scusami, avrei dovuto–“

Kurt scuote la testa. “No, tranquillo, entra – hai fatto più quantoavrei mai potuto chiederti. Immagino che si sia dimenticata di dirmelo. È sempre gasatissima quando torna, non riesce a smettere di parlare della gente che c’è e degli esercizi che fanno. Immagino che debba essere fantastico per lei aver trovato tutti questi nuovi amici. È sempre stata una a cui piace la gente.”

“Al contrario di te?” Blaine gli rivolge un sorriso affettuoso mentre si toglie gli stivali.

“Al contrario di me,” conferma Kurt. “Beh, non è che non mi _piaccia_ la gente, è solo che la preferisco a piccole dosi. Direi che ricarico le batterie a casa, non tra la folla.”

“Lo prendo come un invito a lasciarti da solo quando sei stanco? Adesso sei stanco?” chiede Blaine, un po’ per scherzo, e Kurt sorride.

“No. In effetti tu sei una di quelle persone assieme stando con cui riesco a ricaricarmi alla perfezione. Potrei addirittura azzardare la teoria che tu velocizzi il processo di ricarica.”

Blaine sbuffa una breve risata. “Ooh, sembra davvero il complimento di un introverso. Grazie! Intuisco che anche Rachel rientri nella categoria?”

Kurt sogghigna e fa’ segno a Blaine di seguirlo in cucina. “A volte, dipende. Ci sono giorni in cui riesce a prosciugarti quando non sa cosa farsene di tutta l’energia che ha. Sono contento abbia trovato il gruppo. Sembra che la renda felice.”

“Sì, lì riesce davvero a dare del suo meglio. E ci mette tutta sé stessa, ogni volta. Sai com’è fatta.”

“So com’è fatta.”

Si scambiano un’occhiata d’intesa, ed è solo allora che Kurt se ne rende conto.

Se Rachel è al gruppo di teatro ci vorranno ore prima che rientri. Il che significa che lui e Blaine saranno da soli. In privato. Escludendo la sera in cui si sono ritrovati, è la prima volta dal pomeriggio prima del ponte. E ora la situazione è molto diversa.

Oh cavolo.

_

Non è male, all’inizio. Kurt riscalda la zuppa di ieri e mangiano avvolti da un silenzio amichevole, gli stomaci che cominciano a scaldarsi. Insiste dicendo di non aver bisogno di aiuto per lavare i piatti, poi lava il lavandino senza che ce ne sia bisogno e lo asciuga alla perfezione, spolvera il bancone e arriva addirittura a spazzare il pavimento mentre Blaine gli racconta degli esami in avvicinamento e di come si stia preparando. Ma c’è un limite a quello che può inventarsi per fingere di avere qualcosa da fare.

“Kurt?” Blaine si interrompe nel bel mezzo della storia sul suo professore di Storia del Teatro e dei suoi bislacchi metodi di insegnamento e lo guarda divertito. “Sono sufficientemente sicuro che tu abbia già lavato questa padella. E che fosse già pulita anche prima.”

“Oh.” Kurt risciacqua l’utensile incriminato, sentendosi come un bimbo beccato con le mani nel vaso dei biscotti, le guance in fiamme. “Sì, lo so, ho visto che mi era sfuggito un punto.” Fa’ finta di controllare attentamente la superficie graffiata prima di annuire con apparente soddisfazione. “Okay, finito. Scusa. A volte divento ossessivo con le pulizie. Caffè?”

Blaine si alza dallo sgabello su cui era seduto. “Lascia, faccio io.”

“No, davvero, non c’è problema.Lo metto su, non ci metto niente.” Ha bisogno di distrarsi, ha bisogno di tenere le mani perché chissà cosa potrebbe farci altrimenti. Si ricorda ancora dell’ultima volta che è rimasto da solo con Blaine, il calore della sua pelle, la solidità dei muscoli sotto le dita avide di Kurt.

E non sono cose a cui dovrebbe pensare in questo momento.

Il caffè viene pronto anche troppo presto e alla fine non gli rimane altra scelta che sedersi. Kurt si appollaia sul divano lasciando a Blaine la poltrona, decisamente più comoda, ma no, per qualche motivo lui decide di sederglisi accanto, non rendendosi conto del problema di Kurt. Il divano fa quella cosa per cui il centro si imbarca quando ci si siede sopra più di una persona, e finiscono inclinati uno verso l’altro senza aver modo di allontanarsi senza risultare maleducati o creare imbarazzo e–

Diamine, Kurt _davvero_ non è pronto per questa cosa.

Blaine sembra non avere problemi, invece, completamente ignaro del suo disagio. Piega le ginocchia, portando i piedi sotto di sé sul divano e voltandosi poi a guardare Kurt con quel suo sorriso spensierato.

“Uhm... ultimamente sto scrivendo canzoni.”

Kurt si fa distrarre abbastanza da permettere al suo cervello di concentrarsi su qualcosa che non sia il ricordarsi da quanto non viene toccato e che sensazione meravigliosa fosse stringere Blaine tra le sue braccia.

“Davvero?” chiede, sinceramente sorpreso.

Blaine sorride, imbarazzato. “Sì. Non l’ho ancora detto a nessuno, sei il primo, ma... credo sia una cosa in cui potrei diventare bravo. Se faccio abbastanza pratica, voglio dire. È che... sai che suono un sacco di strumenti, no? Vivo circondato dalla musica da talmente tanto che a volte _penso_ in musica, sai? Quando provo emozioni forti, in qualche modo si traducono in melodia, e poi è facile trovare anche le parole, e– ultimamente succede spesso. Quindi ho cominciato a scriverle. Ovviamente non sono  obietivo, ma credo che non siano male. Come primo tentativo, almeno.”

“Mi–“ gli sembra una richiesta troppo intima, ma Kurt non si dà per vinto. “Me le farai mai vedere? Mi canterai qualcosa?”

Per qualche motivo Blaine arrossisce, le guance appena rosate, ma è adorabile. “Sì. Spero di sì. Un giorno, quando sarò... quando saranno pronte. Per essere condivise.”

“Okay.” Kurt annuisce, affascinato, rendendosi conto solo ora che se ormai Blaine sa praticamente tutto su di loro, sul suo conto Kurt non sa poi così tanto quanto vorrebbe. Sì, Blaine era sempre stato quello più aperto e più onesto riguardo se stesso, raccontandosi senza riserve, ma era passato del tempo. Da quando si sono ritrovati, la storia di Kurt e Rachel ha messo completamente in ombra quella di Blaine. Certo, parlano e lui racconta abbastanza del presente, ma la verità è che Kurt non sa praticamente nulla di cosa sia successo a Blaine da quando sono scappati a quando sono tornati.

Dovrà chiederglielo. Anche se ha un po’ paura di sapere.

Ma ora non è il momento.

“Parlando di scrivere canzoni,” Blaine sembra un po’ insicuro, esitante. “Qualche giorno fa mi sono riguardato una registrazione delle regionali del glee club di due anni fa. Sai, quando tu e Rachel avete cantato la vostra canzone,” aggiunge quando vede che Kurt fatica a fare il collegamento.

“ _Oh_.” Giusto. Rimane scioccato di scoprire che se n’era completamente dimenticato, con tutto quello che è successo.

“Già. Sapevo che c’era un video ma non sono mai riuscito a vederlo, dopo che siete spariti. Non ce l’ho fatta. E Kurt – vorrei dirti che mi dispiace.”

“Perché?” Kurt s’incupisce, confuso.

“Perché quel giorno, sul palco, è stata la prima volta in cui mi sono reso conto che c’era qualcosa che non andava. E non ho fatto nulla per aiutarvi. Avrei dovuto riuscire a fare qualcosa. Magari se l’avessi fatto non avreste dovuto–“ Blaine ha un’espressione disperata, e Kurt non riesce a lasciarlo finire.

“Blaine, no.” Prende la mano di Blaine e la stringe, incurante per una volta di cosa sia appropriato o meno tra di loro. “Non farti questo. Hai fatto tantissimo per noi. Sei sempre stato presente. Ti importava di noi. Hai fatto una differenza enorme. Vedi? Siamo qui. _Ecco_ che differenza hai fatto.”

“Ma avrei dovuto fare _di più_.” Kurt sta male nel vedere anche solo un’ombra di ciò che il ragazzo che ama deve aver passato.. Anche dopo tutto questo tempo, è una ferita che non guarirà mai completamente.”

“Non avresti potuto fare nulla, invece.” Continua a stringere la mano di Blaine, che risponde solo ora alla stretta. “Non eravamo nemmeno lontanamente pronti a dirtelo – a dirlo a nessuno – e quello non sarebbe mai cambiato. Se avessi insistito saremmo stati noi a doverci allontanare. Davvero, Blaine, hai fatto tutto quello che potevi. Ed è finita meglio di quanto avessi mai sperato.”

Blaine non dice nulla, si limita ad annuire e trarre un respiro profondo e tremante, e poi c’è un lungo silenzio durante il quale Kurt finge di non notare il modo in cui volta la testa per combattere le lacrime, gli dà la possibilità di non mostrare le sue emozioni se è questo che vuole. Certo, non vorrebbe altro che poterlo abbracciare, tanto stretto da fargli sentire il battito del suo cuore, vivo e reale, per confortarlo, la prova definitiva di quanto abbia davvero fatto la differenza. Ma ciò che due anni fa sarebbe stato perfettamente naturale ormai non lo è più. Kurt si sente decisamente troppo alla deriva per un approccio così deciso, e alla fine il respiro di Blaine torna a farsi regolare e lui torna a voltarsi verso Kurt, ritraendo la mano.

“Scusami,” sospira. “Mi sa che ho ascoltato quella canzone un po’ troppe volte negli ultimi giorni.”

“Non me la ricordo nemmeno più,” Kurt aggrotta la fronte, tentando di ricordarsi qualcosa che vada oltre la sensazione angosciante di cantare a cuore aperto di fronte a un pubblico dove nessuno sarebbe mai stato in grado di capire di cosa stessero davvero parlando.

“Vuoi sentirla?” Blaine tira fuori un iPod dalla borsa. “Ho ricavato l’audio dal video della gara. Non è perfetta, ma la qualità non è così male.”

Gli fa’ strano sentir cantare se stesso e Rachel, le loro voci che arrivavano potenti in tutta l’aula magna. È ancora più strano sentire le parole, il modo in cui lo colpiscono, così familiari eppure così distanti, come se venissero dall’oltretomba.

A loro modo, è proprio così.

_ Will we ever have our happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending? _

Quando finisce la canzone le parole restano ad aleggiare nel silenzio e Kurt sorride nonostante le lacrime che non si era nemmeno accorto avessero cominciato a scorrergli in viso.

Basta fingere. E per quanto riguarda il lieto fine... bisogna dare tempo al tempo, ma per quanto lo rigurda essere vivo e avere un’occasione da giocarsi è già cosa lieta a sufficienza.

_

Dopo di quella ascoltano altre canzoni – alcune sono delle Nuove Direzioni, ma per la maggior parte no. Kurt celebra con un gridolino la scoperta che Blaine ha una playlist alquanto estesa dedicata a Broadway – è da tantissimo che non ne ascoltava qualcuna. Hanno un vecchio lettore CD, ma la loro pietosa collezione di CD è fatta per lo più di dischi trovati in liquidazione, e la musica che passa in caffetteria è più che altro rumore di sottofondo cui non presta poi molta attenzione. Ora, con l’iPod di Blaine in mezzo a loro sul divano dentro una tazza di ceramica sbeccata usata come amplificatore in assenza di casse vere e proprie, gli sembra quasi di rivisitare alcuni dei suoi luoghi preferiti dopo molto tempo. È tremendamente facile stare lì seduto ad ascoltare e chiacchierare, scorrendo tra centinaia di canzoni e canticchiandone alcune battute, a volte cantando sul serio. Si sente leggero e felice a starsene lì con Blaine. Perché aveva paura che sarebbe stato imbarazzante?

Alla fine però commette un errore – lascia che la conversazione si sposti sul suo lavoro e sugli ordini che riceve da Paolo, l’uomo di San Francisco che ha preso il mix di accessori creato da Kurt e l’ha esposto in vetrina nel suo piccolo negozio di abbigliamento per bambini, e che ora vorrebbe poterli vendere regolarmente. Fargli vedere alcune delle nuove creazioni è una naturale conseguenza ed è solo quando si ritrovano in camera di Kurt assieme a tutte le scatole che cercavano che si rende conto di quanto intima sia diventata l’atmosfera. Lo spazio è ristretto, le tende che lo dividono dal resto dell’appartamento sono tirate come sempre. Sono entrambi in piedi di fianco al letto di Kurt, talmente vicini che riesce ad avvertire il calore di Blaine, sentirne ogni tanto il respiro sulla propria pelle e ehi, _non_ è pronto per tutto questo.

Sono da soli. In giro non c’è nessuno, non c’è Rachel ad alleggerire la situazione. Sono solo loro due nell’appartamento vuoto, e non c’è modo di negare la tensione che cresce tra loro. Kurt non riesce a capire se sia attrazione, ricordo di quella chimica che si innescava sempre ogni volta che si trovavano vicini, o solo imbarazzo a causa dei loro trascorsi e della natura indefinita della loro relazione. Finiscono per non riuscire più a seguire il discorso, lasciando le frasi a metà mentre si fissano negli occhi. Lo sguardo di Blaine scorre sulle labbra di Kurt, e anche se lui non fa’ nulla all’improvviso una cosa appare chiara: qualunque cosa Blaine provi o non provi nei suoi confronti, è ancora attratto da Kurt.

Il che è un sollievo e una soddisfazione quasi vendicativa: allora non è solo Kurt.

Che Blaine pensi a lui in _quei_ momenti? Proprio come fa Kurt, anche troppo raramente, in quei minuti rubati sotto la doccia o prima che lo colga il sonno, quando la sua libido a lungo soppressa gli fornisce immagini delle mani e delle labbra di Blaine, ricordi dei loro momenti più intimi, per quanto pochi siano stati?

O forse ormai Blaine ha altre immagini con cui darsi piacere?

Kurt non lo sa, ma seguire questo filo di pensiero quando Blaine è in piedi a pochi centimetri da lui e sono ancora soli non è una buona idea. Sarebbe anche troppo facile spingersi avanti, tra le braccia di Blaine, sulle sue labbra. Kurt si allontana in fretta, lasciando Blaine con la piccola collezione di cravattini che ha appena scoperto e scappando invece in cucina.

“Altro caffè?”

Rachel li salva arrivando qualche istante più tardi, in tempo per distrarre Kurt e risparmiargli l’umiliazione di gettarsi tra le braccia del suo amante di un tempo solo per ritrovarsi molto probabilmente ad essere rifiutato.

_

Al successivo incontro del gruppo di teatro, Blaine non si presenta a casa loro. Ma va bene così, dopo tutto ha gli esami, e comunque Kurt ha da fare, non ha tempo per stare lì ad ossessionarsi sul loro rapporto e cosa significhi per lui. Ogni istante in cui non è al lavoro lo passa seduto davanti alla macchina da cucire per completare l’ultimo ordine che gli è arrivato. Guadagna abbastanza, e con lo stipendio di Rachel alla caffetteria quest’anno dovrebbero riuscire a passare un Natale decente, con un albero e una bella cena, magari anche un regalino.

Anche Rachel sembra felice. Il lavoro le piace, il gruppo di teatro la fa’ sentire più attiva e speranzosa che mai, e si sta facendo dei nuovi amici. Mentre i giorni di dicembre scorrono via e il Natale si fa’ sempre più vicino, arriva persino ad uscire con loro un paio di volte dopo le prove. Kurt non riesce a dormire finché non la vede rincasare sana e salva e s’incupisce quando la seconda volta le sente addosso l’odore dell’alcol, ma in fin dei conti è contento che abbia altri con cui parlare – persone che probabilmente la capiscono meglio riguardo argomenti per i quali Kurt non ha assolutamente pazienza. Non riesce nemmeno a ricordarsi quando è stata l’ultima volta che Rachel ha avuto degli amici suoi.

In una giornata di neve, una settimana prima di Natale, Blaine fa’ un salto in caffetteria per qualche minuto, giusto il tempo di portargli un regalo – un vecchio portatile che un suo amico voleva buttare dopo averne ricevuto uno nuovo. È lento e un po’ ammaccato, ma funziona ed è il primo computer che vedono da anni. Se solo ora riuscissero ad ottenere una connessione internet a poco prezzo, la loro vita diventerebbe molto più facile.

Blaine non ha tempo per restare, ma promette di passare per una cena prima di andare a casa per Natale, tra qualche giorno, ed improvvisamente è tutto come due anni fa: il primo Natale con un nuovo (anche se vecchio, in realtà) amico nelle loro vite. Nessuna idea per il regalo. Sentimenti che scaldano il cuore di Kurt ogni volta che pensa a Blaine.

Solo che questa volta nel loro Natale non ci sarà spazio per la famiglia, né nel senso più stretto del termine, né per la comunità. Non ci saranno foto di famiglia, rigide e formali in cui farsi ritrarre con un falso sorriso stampato in faccia per nascondere i pensieri più oscuri.

È il primo Natale da rendere davvero loro. In cui costruire qualcosa di nuovo. E Blaine ne farà parte – parte della loro nuova famiglia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fotoset:**   
>  [Amici, solo amici](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/62931570792)   
>  [Cena del Ringraziamento](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/62931560979)   
>  [Foto di famiglia](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/62931546245)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Canzone del capitolo** : [You Give Me Something](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfCgermqdFA) di James Morrison


	9. Natale in anticipo

  
**Capitolo 009 - Natale in anticipo**

Hanno progettato tutto con molta attenzione. Sarà tutto pronto per quando arriverà Blaine, due giorni prima di Natale: l’alberello montato e decorato con ritagli di stoffa colorata, il cibo pronto, le candele accese–

Ma quando arriva il momento, Kurt non può far altro che sperare che vada tutto secondo i piani. Non può esserne sicuro, visto che è bloccato in metropolitana da un ora dopo che un tizio – ubriaco o suicida – è caduto sui binari proprio davanti al suo treno.

Kurt è dispiaciuto, ovviamente, e un po’ scosso, ma per la maggior parte vuole solo andare a casa. Dovrebbero già star mangiando la loro finta cena di Natale, in questo momento, trascorrendo insieme queste ultime preziose ore prima che Lui parta per tornare a Lima. Invece, Kurt se ne sta seduto in mezzo a una folla di persone infastidite, e non può nemmeno chiamarli per informarli di cosa sta succedendo, e soprattutto spiegare a Rachel tutto quello che deve fare per dare gli ultimi ritocchi al cibo. Si è impegnato tanto per prepararlo, ma come può rendere tutto perfetto se non riesce nemmeno a tornare?

Quando finalmente corre su per le scale fino al loro appartamento è nervoso e col fiatone, ma quando arriva alla porta fa’ una pausa. Si sente della musica provenire dall’interno, e due voci familiari che cantano _Santa Claus Is Coming To Town_ a pieni (e assai capienti) polmoni. Apre silenziosamente la porta facendola scorrere e si ferma sulla soglia a guardare la scena che gli si presenta davanti mentre sul suo volto cresce un sorriso.

Rachel ha preparato la tavola proprio sotto l’albero di Natale, e anche con la loro collezione di piatti spaiati e le semplici decorazioni sull’albero, il risultato è spettacolare. Il tavolo è coperto da una tovaglia bianca, le quattro candele nel centrotavola di sempreverdi sono già accese, e l’aria è piena di profumi deliziosi provenienti dalla cucina.

E poi ci sono queste due persone, che gli stanno così care che Kurt finisce quasi soffocato da un’ondata d’affetto mentre li osserva in silenzio. Blaine è seduto sul divano con in mano una chitarra, Rachel sta scuotendo una scatola di riso per sopperire alla mancanza di campanelle, e sono entrambi talmente presi dalla canzone che non si accorgono nemmeno dello spiffero che filtra dalla porta aperta. Assieme sono fantastici, così gioiosi e spensierati, come nei migliori momenti passati a Lima.

E poi Blaine alza lo sguardo dalla chitarra e nota Kurt, e la canzone si ferma quando entrambi posano il proprio strumento e sfoggiano due identici sorrisi deliziati.

Sembra davvero di tornare a casa.

_

Kurt non è abituato all’alcol – gli è capitato di berne solo un paio di volte – e anche solo il primo bicchiere del vino rosso che Blaine ha portato è sufficiente a rendergli la testa leggera. La conversazione, vivace sin dall’inizio, si fa sempre più animata man mano che proseguono con la cena e con la bottiglia. Rachel ha le guance arrossate e ridacchia più che mai, e Blaine sembra più affettuoso, meno attento a quanto si mette vicino o a cosa tocca. Kurt si sente al caldo e felice, in pace col mondo.

E poi viene fuori che hanno _un’altra_ bottiglia, una cosa rosata e dolce per accompagnare il dessert – o così ha detto il ragazzo dell’ultimo anno che l’ha comprata per Blaine – quindi non c’è da meravigliarsi se poco più tardi la chitarra e la scatola di riso tornano alla ribalta e i tre finiscono per cantare ogni singola canzone di Natale che riescano a ricordarsi.  C’è _Jingle Bells_ e poi _All I Want For Christmas Is You, The Most Wonderful Day Of The Year_ e  persino _Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer_.  A un certo punto Rachel comincia a cantare _Last Christmas_ , ma si ferma non appena vede che Blaine s’è improvvisamente incupito mentre Kurt cerca di strangolarla con lo sguardo. È un nervo ancora decisamente troppo scoperto.

Dopo quella si fa’ un po’ più silenziosa, lasciando spazio a loro perché cantino una versione scherzosa di _Baby It’s Cold Outside_ che lei dichiara con entusiasmo essere la migliore che abbia mai sentito, ma tempo che finiscano con _Let_ _ It Snow_ e lei è già tornata a saltellare guardando fuori dalla finestra.

“Ragazzi, nevica _davvero_! Venite a vedere!”

E in effetti nevica abbondantemente, la vista sulla strada improvvisamente oscurata da fiocchi bianchi che volano ovunque, portati in giro dal vento improvviso. Blaine guarda il suo orologio, tornando alla realtà.

“Oh, wow, è già mezzanotte, devo andare.”

Rachel lo guarda preoccupata. “Adesso? Con questa tormenta?”

Blaine alza le spalle. “Beh, devo dormire un po’ prima del volo di domani. E non è così brutta. Comunque per la metro la neve non dovrebbe essere un problema. Starò benone.”

“Non puoi restare a dormire?” si ritrova a dire Kurt senza averci davvero pensato. “Cioè, è tardi e questo tempo–“ si morde il labbro quando la sua mente si rende conto di cos’abbia appena fatto la sua bocca. Ma è troppo tardi per rimangiarsi le parole.

Blaine solleva le sopracciglia.

“ _Potrei_ , e sarebbe decisamente meglio che non scarpinare fino a casa, ma siete sicuri che non è un problema?”

“Neanche per sogno,” mente Kurt. Al suo fianco, Rachel annuisce entusiasta.

E così è deciso. Kurt trova uno spazzolino in più per Blaine e qualcosa per dormire, e poi passa il tempo che Blaine impiega a farsi la doccia e cambiarsi cercando di non andare in panico. Perché a dirla tutta un problema _c’è_.

Il loro divano non è fatto per dormirci. In primo luogo è piccolo, ma se fosse solo quello Blaine ce la farebbe visto che è un po’ bassetto. Il punto è che è duro e scassato, terribilmente incavato nel mezzo, e l’unica volta che Kurt ci si è addormentato per sbaglio ha passato la settimana successiva con la schiena dolorante.

C’è un’unica soluzione possibile.

“Rach, stanotte dormo con te.”

Non staranno comodi – entrambi i loro letti sono stretti, due letti gemelli, ma sopravviveranno. Prima di arrivare a New York hanno dormito in condizioni molto peggiori.

Solo che Rachel lo guarda con espressione perfettamente stupita. “Oh. Non puoi, ho il ciclo.”

Maledetta attrice.

Kurt fa’ roteare gli occhi – come se gliene fosse mai importato qualcosa – ma lei scuote la testa. “No, davvero. Ho bisogno di spazio, devo accoccolarmi, così i crampi fanno meno male. E poi mi sono abituata a dormire da sola. Cioè... Blaine, non ti dispiace dormire con Kurt, no?”

Ovvio che Blaine doveva tornare _adesso_ dal bagno. Fa rimbalzare lo sguardo tra di loro, chiaramente colto alla sprovvista. “Io... no, certo che no.”

Okay, è completamente giustificato strangolare tua sorella se si sta comportando da stronza machiavellica, no?

Kurt fissa malevolmente Rachel, che gli risponde con un ampio ghigno, per poi voltarsi verso Blaine. “Sei sicuro? Posso dormire sul divano.”

Blaine però si è già ripreso e sorride allegro. “Ma per favore, lo so che quel divano è uno strumento di tortura medievale. Ed è sempre bello dormire con qualcuno.”

“Ottimo!” dice allegramente Rachel. “Buonanotte allora. Però ricordatevi che ci sono anch’io, eh? Niente sesso selvaggio, per favore.” Poi si accuccia, gridando e ridendo quando Kurt prende un cuscino dal divano e glielo tira. E poi sparisce dietro la sua tenda, e loro due rimangono soli.

_

Kurt si fa’ la doccia con comodo, è nervoso e spera quasi di trovare Blaine addormentato una volta che farà ritorno in camera da letto. Sarebbe tutto decisamente più facile – non che possa essere facile comunque, col corpo di Blaine così vicino al suo per ore. Hanno avuto occasione di dormire assieme solo una volta – quelle due notti in albergo alle Nazionali – e quella volta avevano dovuto mantenersi a una certa distanza in quel letto grande per non dare a nessuno motivo di sospettare che tra di loro potesse esserci qualcosa. Questa volta non avrebbero modo di stare distanti nemmeno se lo volessero.

Kurt si chiede se Blaine sia andato a letto con qualcun’altro mentre erano divisi. La gelosia che gli attanaglia il petto al solo pensiero non fa’ nulla per rendergli più agevole il ritorno in camera.

Ovviamente, quando alla fine ci entra, Blaine non sta per niente dormendo.

“Ciao,” sussurra quando Kurt si infila sotto le coperte. È sdraiato sul fianco, rivolto verso Kurt – non che nessuno dei due abbia abbastanza spazio per sistemarsi in un altro modo – e anche al buio, i suoi occhi dorati luccicano, illuminati dal suo sorriso.

Sotto il piumone fa’ caldo, molto caldo, dove le loro ginocchia e le loro cosce sfregano tra loro mentre i due si sistemano, anche se entrambi fanno in modo di tenere i fianchi e il busto a debita distanza da quelli dell’altro. Ma è impossibile non toccarsi senza rischiare di cadere dal letto quindi alla fine, tra scuse sussurrate e risa soffocate, finiscono per toccarsi con le mani prese in mezzo tra i loro corpi e intrecciare le gambe. Il fiato caldo di Blaine sfiora le labbra di Kurt ogni volta che espira. Profuma di dentifricio e del doccia schiuma di Kurt. È incredibilmente invitante.

Kurt chiude gli occhi. Sa che il sonno non arriverà in fretta, ma l’alternativa è parlare, e se lo facessero ora, qui, è sufficientemente sicuro che rivelerebbe tutto e finirebbe per implorare di avere un’altra occasione. No, far finta di dormire è decisamente l’idea migliore,

Aspetta per quelle che sembrano ore prima di aprire gli occhi, quando la tentazione di guardar dormire Blaine diventa troppo forte per resisterle. Ma non è l’unico ad essere completamente sveglio.

“Kurt.”

È un sussurro quasi impercettibile, e poi ci sono dita, calde e callose, che si intrecciano alle sue sul cuscino che condividono. Al di sopra del pulsare del proprio cuore, Kurt riesce a sentire il respiro di Blaine mozzarglisi in gola. Non è sicuro di chi sia a muoversi, ma all’improvviso sono ancora più vicini, ed è istinto muovere la mano rimasta intrappolata tra i loro petti e posargliela sul fianco, sopra il cotone morbido della maglietta.

Blaine si lascia sfuggire un suono lieve, spezzato, e poi ci sono le sue labbra, calde e insistenti, che premono contro quelle di Kurt.

Il mondo si ferma. E lo stesso fa’ il cuore di Kurt, ne è abbastanza sicuro, magari anche solo per un secondo prima che risponda al bacio, lasciando trasparire tutta la sua nostalgia e il suo amore in quella frenetica pressione di labbra. Ci ha pensato talmente tante volte. Se n’è ricordato, l’ha agognato, l’ha sognato. Baciare Blaine è sempre meraviglioso. Ma ora è anche meglio, perché Kurt ha perso il diritto di farlo; se n’è andato, credendo che non avrebbe mai più baciato Blaine.

E ora sono qui.

Blaine si tira indietro dopo un momento anche troppo breve, senza fiato e con gli occhi spalancati, e Kurt non riesce a trattenersi dal gemere, resistendo a malapena l’istinto di inseguire le sue labbra. Ma Blaine si limita a chiedere: “okay?”, e dopo che Kurt annuisce deciso è già di ritorno, baciandolo più a fondo, con più passione, aprendo appena la bocca, un invito. E Kurt si tuffa in quel bacio come farebbe con l’acqua fresca dopo un lungoviaggio faticoso attraverso il caldo ustionante del deserto.

Restano lì per ore. I corpi premuti assieme, il sangue in ebollizione, ma non fanno altro che baciarsi e tenersi per mano e baciarsi e stringersi a vicenda e respirare uno l’essenza dell’altro, vicini, vicini, finalmente così vicini. Quando alla fine Kurt si addormenta, galleggiando nel sicuro e solido abbraccio di Blaine, le loro labbra ancora si sfiorano.

_

La prima volta che si sveglia, la mattina dopo, fuori è ancora buio e Rachel sta sbirciando in camera sua, la mano premuta su un sorriso, cercando di trattenere il resto del gridolino che l’aveva svegliato di soprassalto. Ha addosso il cappotto e il berretto, senza dubbio in procinto di andare al lavoro, e di solito a questo punto Kurt si alzerebbe per passare la mattina davanti alla macchina da cucire. Ma oggi è diverso. Oggi la spalla di Blaine è calda sotto la sua guancia, le sue braccia avvolte possessivamente attorno alla vita di Kurt anche se ancora dorme, con le labbra rosse e un po’ aperte, mentre qualche ricciolo di capelli gli orna la fronte al di sopra di un viso perfettamente pacifico.

No, oggi non è un giorno in cui alzarsi presto. Kurt chiude gli occhi e torna a galleggiare.

La seconda volta che si sveglia sono passate alcune ore ed è da solo. Si alza di scatto dal letto, imprecando contro se stesso per non aver sentito Blaine alzarsi e sperando con tutte le sue forze che non se ne sia già andato.

Ma no, è lì. Seduto su uno sgabello in cucina, già vestito e con una tazza di caffè in mano, Blaine sembra sia al suo posto, come se dovesse essere lì ogni mattina a dare il benvenuto a Kurt con il suo caloroso sorriso.

“Pensavo te ne fossi andato.” Kurt rimane sorpreso da quanto sembra senza fiato, ma non è poi così strano – il suo cuore sta correndo ai cento all’ora e il suo stomaco è pieno di farfalle risvegliatesi al ricordo della sera precedente.

Blaine si alza e attraversa la cucina per raggiungere la macchinetta del caffè. “Senza salutare? Né darti il tuo regalo di Natale?” dice, mettendo in mano a Kurt una tazza di caffè fumante. “Non lo farei mai.”

“Ah, giusto!” Kurt scuote la testa. Con tutto quello che è successo se n’era dimenticato. “I regali! Ho anch’io una cosetta per tr. Beh, è da parte dituttie due. Ma l’ho scelta io,” non riesce a non aggiungere. Stamattina si sente frivolo e leggero, ha voglia di flirtare e provocare perché ora può. Finalmente lo sa.

Il regalo, avvoltoin carta argentata, lo aspetta sotto l’albero, quindi Kurt saltella fino a lì per raccattarlo e porge il pacchettino a Blaine per poi mordicchiarsi il labbro mentre lo guarda scartarlo con cura. È stato difficile sceglierlo, pensare a qualcosa di significativo e impegnato che potessero permettersi, qualcosa che non dicesse troppo, che non implicasse un livello di vicinanza di cui Kurt ancora non era sicuro. Tra le scatole di Kurt c’è un cravattino fatto con amore pensando a Blaine usando un tessuto con una fantasia di stemmi di Superman. Ma gli aveva già regalato un cravattino, una volta – assieme alla ricetta, l’unico regalo che Kurt gli avesse mai fatto, a scuola, per l’unico San Valentino passato assieme. Ripetere il gesto non gli era sembrato solo privo di fantasia, ma ormai anche troppo personale. Quindi ha pensatoa questo.

Blaine sorride quando apre il semplice quadernetto nero, pagine bianche a sinistra e pentagrammi che aspettano solo di essere riempiti di melodie e armonie sulla destra.

“Wow, grazie, Kurt. Non sapevo che la Moleskine facesse quadernetti per la musica. È perfetto. Sembra sempre che le idee migliori mi vengano quando sono in giro e ho a portata di mano solo carta straccia e tovaglioli. “ Arriva all’appunto infilato tra le pagine, un semplice bigliettino rosso coperto dalla calligrafia di Kurt, e sorride mentre lo legge. Ha gli occhi pieni d’affetto quando alza lo sguardo per guardarlo. “Non sono sicuro che sarò in grado di scrivere qualcosa di successo in breve tempo, non so nemmeno se ci sono portato, ma grazie per la fiducia.”

“Sempre,” sospira Kurt. Ora vorrebbe abbracciarlo, sentendo già la mancanza della vicinanza che avevano condiviso, ma tra loro c’è il tavolo e Blaine si sta già piegando verso la borsa posata a terra. L’abbraccio può aspettare.

“Ora, questo regalo potrebbe sembrare un po’ impersonale,” dice Blaine con un sorriso imbarazzato, facendo scorrere sul tavolo una busta rossa. “Ma credimi, non lo è.Ci ho pensato per giorni, ma non sono riuscito a decidermi. Non mi sembrava giusto scegliere al posto vostro.” Si morde il labbro mentre Kurt taglia un lato della busta con un coltello. “È sia per te che per Rachel, spero che non le dispiaccia non esser–“

“Blaine.” Kurt ansima quando un foglio di lucida carta colorata scivola fuori dalla busta, un buono regalo di Broadway.com. Il valore stampigliato in cima gli fa’ spalancare gli occhi. “Oddio, è troppo, non possiamo–“

Blaine gli afferra le mani quando Kurt cerca di restituirgli il foglio. Il suo sguardo è intenso e sincero. “Sì, sì che potete. Non avete mai visto uno spettacolo a Broadway. Voglio che possiate fare quest’esperienza ora che siete davvero qui a New York. Avevo pensato di prendervi i biglietti per Wicked e morta lì, ma non ero sicuro che non ci fosse un’altro spettacolo che vi potesse piacere di più, e non sapevo quando sareste stati liberi entrambi, quindi ho deciso di prendere questo.”

“Ma hai speso un sacco...” Kurt sa di stare arrossendo, in confronto il suo regalo sembra una cosa da nulla.

“L’ho calcolato in base ai prezzi di Wicked. E non i posti più costosi, te lo prometto. So come ti senti quando compro qualcosa per voi. Però per favore, Kurt. È un regalo di Natale. Voglio che andiate, che sentiate la magia e che vi divertiate.”

Il calore della mano di Blaine gli dà forza, e lo guarda come un cucciolotto implorante, e Kurtsi ritrova a cedere. “Okay. Oddio, Rachel sarà al settimo cielo. _Io_ sarò al settimo cielo non appena mi sarò ripreso dallo shock, grazie mille, Blaine. Verrai con noi?”

Il sorriso di Blaine è abbagliante. “Con piacere.”

_

Dopodiché non c’è molto da dire; Blaine deve scappare, finire di fare la valigia e andare in aeroporto. A un certo punto durante la notte ha smesso di nevicare, e nonostante tutto sia coperto da uno strato di bianco l’aria è pulita e le nuvole non minacciano altre precipitazioni. Stasera dovrebbe riuscire a tornare a casa senza intoppi.

Il pensiero di non rivedersi per dieci giorni lascia Kurt alquanto triste, ma dopo la scorsa notte è una tristezza diversa da quella che provava ieri allo stesso pensiero. È la voglia di cominciare qualcosa di nuovo e dover aspettare che torni Blaine prima di poter iniziare un nuovo capitolo della loro relazione. Non vede l’ora di poterne effettivamente parlare, per discutere e decidere alcune cose tra di loro, di potersi prendere tutto il tempo che vogliono per scoprire cosa significhi stare assieme, questa volta senza nascondersi. Davanti a tutti.

Ma deve portare ancora un po’ di pazienza. Oggi non hanno tempo per nulla se non un saluto veloce e un bacio prima che Blaine debba andarsene.

Però... quando Blaine lo tira a sé, già con la giacca addosso e pronto ad andare, non si sporge per baciargli le labbra. Si limita ad abbracciarlo, veloce e stretto, e gli dà un bacio sulla guancia, e poi esce dalla porta con un ultimo _buon Natale_ lasciando Kurt sulla soglia, confuso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fotoset:** [Stanotte rimani qui](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/63213285269)
> 
>  **Canzone del capitolo:** [Irresistible](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HqWlUiYwhwg) di One Direction


	10. Buon anno?

  
**Capitolo 010 - Buon Anno?**

Non c’era tempo, decide Kurt. Se si fossero baciati di nuovo poi non avrebbero più voluto smettere, e con un aereo da prendere poche ore più tardi Blaine non poteva permettersi la distrazione. Ecco tutto. Ma la notte era stata reale – la dolce carezza della mano di Blaine sulla sua guancia, le labbra di Blaine e il suo corpo, così vicini, così chiari nell’esprimere ciò che voleva. E voleva Kurt. Non solo come amico. Su questo non c’era dubbio.

Dopo non avevano avuto tempo di parlarne, e quindi Kurt deve portare pazienza ancora un po’, fino al due di gennaio quando Blaine sarà di ritorno e potranno parlare come si deve.

Ce la può fare.

 

_

xXxXx

_ Non ce la può fare. Non può, il cuore rischia di schizzargli fuori dal petto mentre corre giù per le scale, cercando di tenere a bada il panico che gli cresce dentro nonostante si tenga un sorriso stampato in faccia. Scappa da Kurt sulla soglia e da quella sua espressione speranzosa e confusa, scappa verso l’aria fresca. È ridicolo questo suo bisogno di scappare. Blaine si costringe a raggiungere la metro a passo normale, forse solo un po’ affrettato. _

_ Era sembrato così facile nell’oscurità, il tutto attutito da alcol, musica e felicità. Gli era sembrato così naturale stringere Kurt tra le sue braccia e baciarlo come voleva fare sin dal giorno in cui era arrivato bussando alla porta del suo dormitorio. Ed era bellissimo, come non lo era mai stato con nessun’altro. Come Blaine è abbastanza sicuro non lo sarà mai, se non con Kurt. Perché con Kurt è... giusto. Il suo corpo vibra al minimo tocco, il suo cuore è in pace, contento. Felice. _

_ La notte era stata perfetta. _

_ Ed era stata un errore. _

_ Perché ora, messo di fronte alla possibilità di tornare a ciò che avevano prima, Blaine si è reso conto di quando non sia per nulla pronto a rendersi di nuovo così vulnerabile, a rimettere il suo cuore nelle mani di Kurt. _

_ Kurt. Il ragazzo che ama. Il ragazzo che l’ha spezzato già una volta. _

_ Se dovesse rifarlo, Blaine è sicuro che non riuscirebbe a sopravvivere. Di lui non resterebbe più nulla da raccogliere e rimettere assieme come aveva fatto la volta prima. Se ora Kurt dovesse mettersi con lui, sincero e sotto gli occhi di tutti, per poi decidere che Blaine non è ciò che vuole o di cui ha bisogno – se adesso, in circostanza diverse, in una relazione vera, Kurt dovesse rendersi conto di non provare per lui quello che provava una volta... Blaine non può che indietreggiare di fronte al ricordo di quel dolore. _

_ Vuole Kurt, più di qualsiasi altra cosa abbia mai voluto. Vuole fidarsi di lui. _

_ Ma non può. Non ha abbastanza coraggio. _

xXxXx

_

La vera festa di natale a casa di Kurt e Rachel è carina, però senza Blaine e la sua chitarra risulta in qualche modo sottotono e occupata da troppi ricordi. Non riescono a fare a meno di pensare a cosa stiano facendo i loro genitori in questo momento, come se la stiano cavando. La maggior parte delle volte Kurt prova a non pensarci, e sa che Rachel fa’ lo stesso, ma le feste e altre occasioni speciali come i compleanni portano sempre con loro questo fardello di sensi di colpa che li opprime.

Cosa farebbero i loro se scoprissero che sono ancora vivi? Lo direbbero al resto della comunità? E se lo facessero, che conseguenze ci sarebbero?

Un giorno potrebbero anche fare questo passo. Ma non ancora.

Gli ultimi giorni di dicembre passano lenti – cucire e lavorare e dormire, ancora e ancora. Blaine scrive spesso e chiama tutte le sere come al solito, ma le loro conversazioni sono brevi e non vanno mai oltre la semplice amicizia. Non che ci sia da sorprendersi – non possono mica fare quella grossa, importante conversazione riguardo quella notte e i loro sentimenti _per telefono_ , no?

Anche le serate sono tranquille, dato che Rachel esce con i suoi nuovi amici attori ormai ogni giorno. Fanno una grande festa di fine anno e Rachel chiede a Kurt se ha voglia di andare con lei, ma non gli va. Una folla di sconosciuti ammassati in un qualche appartamento con musica alta e fiumi di alcol non è esattamente la sua idea di divertimento. Quindi le dice di non preoccuparsi e di andare lo stesso, e poi passa la serata a bere succo di ribes e leggere un libro, deciso a _non_ star lì ad aspettare i messaggi di Blaine dalla Festa dei Veterani delle Nuove Direzioni. Guarda i fuochi d’artificio dalla scala antincendio e poi si ritira dal freddo e torna dentro, rintanandosi a letto sotto il piumone e addormentandosi sperando che l’anno nuovo vada molto meglio degli ultimi due.

_

Il giorno dopo, Rachel rientra a casa appena a mezzogiorno, e quando arriva Kurt s’incupisce nel vedere come si sia ridotta. Il trucco le è colato, ha il cappotto aperto ed è senza sciarpa nonostante il freddo pungente, e sul collo sfoggia un succhiotto scuro che lo fa’ arrabbiare all’istante non appena il suo istinto protettivo prende il sopravvento.

“Hai girato così per tutta New York? Sei pazza? Fuori si gela!”

Ma lei gli rivolge un sorriso allegro, e sembra talmente esuberante e felice che la preoccupazione di Kurt viene messa un po’ da parte. “Oh, no, un mio amico mi ha dato un passaggio. In macchina faceva caldo. Ciao Kurt!”

Lei gli saltella incontro come un cucciolotto affettuoso, ed è solo quando gli arriva vicino e lo abbraccia stretto che Kurt si accorge che il suo fiato sa talmente tanto da alcol che è un miracolo se non ha ancora preso fuoco. Aggrottando la fronte la spinge via gentilmente fino a tenerla per le spalle, osservandola per bene.

“Diamine, ma sei ancora ubriaca?”

Lei gli rivolge uno sguardo complice, “Forse un pochino?” Fa’ qualche passo verso il lavandino in cucina, quasi danzando, e per poco non rischia di inciampare sui suoi stessi piedi. “Ops. Forse anche qualcosa in più.”

Kurt le si avvicina e le versa un bicchiere d’acqua. Lei ne tracanna mezzo con un lieve gemito. Kurt scuote la testa.

“Hai dormito almeno un po’?”

Lei ride. “No. Mi sono divertita troppo per poter dormire. Però io–“ si ferma e beve un altro sorso.

“Tu cosa?”

“Io... credo che andrò a farmi una doccia e andrò a letto, sono distrutta.” Dice, sbadigliando in modo esagerato per poi calciare via le scarpe e dirigersi in bagno.

Quando ne esce, un quarto d’ora più tardi, non c’è più traccia della ragazza provocante che si era diretta alla festa la sera prima. Ha addosso il suo pigiama di flanella viola e dei calzini spessi, ha il volto stanco, ma pulito e di nuovo semplicemente rosa, e ha acconciato i capelli in una treccia approssimativa che le arriva fino a metà schiena. Kurt la segue fino in camera e la osserva sdraiarsi sul fianco e accoccolarsi sotto le coperte.

“Ti serve qualcosa?”

Le si stanno già chiudendo gli occhi, ma riesce comunque a sorridergli e il cuore di Kurt si riempie di caloroso affetto. “Un altro po’ d’acqua sarebbe fantastica,” dice.

Quando torna col bicchiere Rachel ha gli occhi chiusi, ma gli afferra la mano con la propria quando Kurt si china su di lei per darle un bacio sulla fronte. “Mi fai un po’ di coccole?”

“Okay.”

Non importa quanto tempo passi o dove si trovino, così si sentiranno sempre a casa – quella vicinanza tra loro che non ha niente a che fare con l’intimità, e parla invece di sicurezza e protezione. Kurt si sdraia dietro di lei e la abbraccia da sopra le coperte, e Rachel mormora soddisfatta.

“Posso dirti un segreto?” dice Rachel in un mormorio sonnolento dopo qualche attimo di silenzio. “Non sono più vergine.”

Kurt si ritrova ad alzarsi su un gomito prima ancora di rendersene conto. “Cosa?”

Lei si volta a guardarlo con un sorriso imbarazzato. “Ho... stanotte ho fatto sesso?”

Kurt si sente il petto invaso da qualcosa di oscuro e feroce. “Con chi?”

“Un tipo.”

“ _Un tipo_?”Kurt riesce quasi a sentire il rumore dei suoi denti che sfregano. Ne parla con tale leggerezza.

“Sì. Si chiamava Tristan.”

Kurt si lascia sfuggire uno sbuffo incredulo. “Davvero. È uno dei tuoi amici del gruppo di teatro?”

“No, ci siamo conosciuti ieri sera.” La voce di Rachel comincia ad assumere una nota difensiva. Ora sembra molto più sobria. “Abbiamo ballato quasi tutta la sera e ci siamo baciati e– lo _volevo_ , Kurt. Avevamo una tale chimica, era assurdo. Quindi abbiamo trovato una camera vuota e l’abbiamo fatto.”

Kurt non sa davvero cosa dire, quindi se ne resta lì a fissarla a bocca aperta. Chi è questa ragazza e cos’ha fatto a quell’inguaribile romantica di sua sorella? Rachel comincia ad agitarsi sotto il suo sguardo e prova a tirarsi il piumone fin sotto il mento senza riuscirci, visto che lui ci è seduto in cima. Quindi si morde il labbro e tenta un sorrisino.

“Ehi, ho perso la verginità a capodanno. Sono stati fuochi d’artificio,” scherza, ma Kurt lo vede che la sua reazione l’ha resa nervosa.

Beh, che cosa si aspettava?

Alla fine riesce a ritrovare la voce. “È che– non riesco a credere che tu l’abbia fatto, così.”

Il commento la fa arrabbiare. “Senti chi parla. Avevi sedici anni quando sei andato a letto con Blaine, o sbaglio?”

“Beh, sì,” risponde Kurt, incupendosi. Come può mettere le due cose a confronto? “Ma eravamo stati insieme per mesi prima di fare sesso, ci _conoscevamo_ , ci _importava_ l’uno dell’altro. E se le circostanze fossero state diverse, probabilmente avremmo aspettato di più. Ma non la vedi la differenza?” Sbuffa, incredulo. “Tu e... _Tristan_ , vi siete messi assieme?”

Rachel lo fissa, scocciata. “No. Siamo entrambi d’accordo che sia stata questione di una notte. Ci siamo divertiti, mi ha riaccompagnata a casa e fine della storia.”

Kurt avverte un gran bisogno di darsi una manati in fronte. “Almeno era sobrio quando si è messo al volante?”

“Sì.” Rachel sembra offesa. “Non sarei salita in macchina con un ubriaco.”

Come se se ne potesse accorgere, in quello stato. “Avete usato protezioni?”

“Certo che le abbiamo usate. Dio, Kurt, per favore smettila di trattarmi da bambina,” sbotta lei. “Sono una donna forte e single, libera di godermi la mia sessualità. Per anni mi è stato detto che la mia verginità sia un qualcosa di sacro e intoccabile; ora posso essere finalmente io a prendere le decisioni per quanto riguarda il mio corpo.”

“Quindi vai fuori e la dai al primo che si dimostra interessato? Bella mossa, molto libero da parte tua.”

Per un attimo sembra che lei stia per tirargli uno schiaffo, ma poi pare ripensarci, in visto un’espressione cupa e arrabbiata.

“Che c’è, sei geloso? Sarebbe dovuta essere tua, dopotutto. Avrei dovuto mantenermi pura e intoccata anche dopo che siamo scappati? Anche sapendo che tu non la volevi?” ormai il tono di voce s’è fatto duro, malevolo.

“Cosa? Certo che no, ti pare.” Kurt fa’ roteare gli occhi. “È che... ti voglio bene, Rach. Non voglio vederti star male,” dice con voce più conciliante.

Le prende la mano, e lei non la tira via. È già qualcosa.

“Mi sa che essere adulti porta a stare male che lo vogliamo o no,” dice lei. “E ho bisogno di trovare la mia strada, cominciare a prendere il controllo sulla mia vita. Non posso rimanere per sempre sotto la tua ala.” Quando Kurt non le risponde, lei gli scocca un’occhiata maliziosa. “Ed il sesso è stato _fantastico_. Poi tu dì quello che vuoi. E adesso ho davvero bisogno di dormire.”

Kurt sospira e torna a sdraiarsi dietro di lei per coccolarla un po’. Ma anche quando il suo respiro si fa regolare e lei gli si adagia addosso in un modo che gli è familiare da anni, Kurt non riesce a liberarsi della sensazione che qualcosa sia cambiato per sempre.

_

Quando Blaine torna, non succede nulla che si avvicini anche solo lontanamente agli scenari che Kurt si era immaginato. Sì, lo chiama non appena arriva al suo dormitorio. Sì, vuole che si vedano quella sera stessa, quando Kurt avrà finito il turno. Ma chiede che ci sia anche Rachel.

Beh, magari vuole averla come testimone della loro riunione? Forse non hanno bisogno di parlarne, almeno non ancora – magari succederà e basta, un bacio di benvenuto o le loro mani intrecciate mentre camminano?

Qualunque cosa sia, Kurt ha bisogno che sia _adesso_.

Ciò che ottiene invece è Blaine, estremamente felice di vederli entrambi, che li abbraccia e annuncia di aver organizzato un _fantastico_ piano di... esplorazione della città. Tutti assieme. Devono farlo nel modo giusto, insiste – visitare i posti più turistici, ma anche dal punto di vista della popolazione locale, trovare dei luoghi che siano “loro”, e creare nuovi ricordi. Nei primi mesi passati a New York erano tutti troppo impegnati, quindi è giunto il momento. E chi se ne importa se nessuno dei tre ha poi molto tempo libero, o se fa freddo e la neve si è quasi del tutto sciolta lasciando solo una poltiglia sporca? Sarà divertente. Possono farlo assieme! Amici!  Yeee!

Kurt trattiene a fatica un gemito di frustrazione.

E sì, certo che è divertente. Per tutto gennaio si trovano due o tre volte alla settimana e vagano per le strade finché non gli fanno male le gambe o non gli si congela il naso per il freddo. A volte, soprattutto le domeniche, escono di mattina, ma di solito partono dallo Starbucks di Kurt verso le sette o le otto di sera, e poi si spostano verso qualunque strada o percorso Blaine abbia pensato per l’occasione, non importa se sia buio e freddo o se sia tardi. Molto spesso non rientrano che a mezzanotte. E sì, New York è bella da togliere il fiato e Kurt adora poter vedere tutti i diversi volti della città. Ma, per qualche motivo, da quando Blaine è tornato da Lima trovare nuovi posti da vedere e nuovi percorsi da fare è diventato il suo chiodo fisso.

Non parlano di _quella notte_. O di sentimenti di qualsiasi genere. Nemmeno quando non c’è Rachel. Anche in quei momenti, Blaine non si scosta di un millimetro dalla figura dell’adorabile, interessato, perfetto _amico_.

È dura, perché la cosa lo confonde tantissimo, e a volte a Kurt verrebbe voglia di urlare non sapendo cosa ci sia tra loro. Ne era così sicuro, la sera prima di Natale. Era certo di conoscere lo sguardo negli occhi di Blaine e il calore dei suoi baci. Ma ora è tornato a non sapere nulla.

Non lo aiuta per nulla il fatto che anche a casa i rapporti si stiano ridefinendo. Rachel è presa dalla sua missione di “sfidare sé stessa e lavorare per raggiungere i suoi obiettivi”, il che si traduce in un sacco di serate passate fuori fino a tardi, gite nei vari club e feste con i suoi nuovi amici che Kurt sospetta non essere proprio un’ottima influenza per una ragazza ingenua come lei. Litigano anche troppo spesso per queste cose – Rachel insiste di starsi comportando da ragazza giovane e libera, come non le era mai stato concesso prima, e Kurt le ripete che si sta facendo prendere troppo: bere, andare alle feste e, sospetta Kurt, rimorchiare, anche se ormai lei non glielo dice più. Non possono permettersi lo stile di vita che sta portando avanti, anche se Kurt ha cominciato a guadagnare qualcosa di più vendendo quello che cuce, eppure in qualche modo lei trova sempre il modo di uscire con gli altri senza gravare considerevolmente sul loro budget.

Ma non è che vada tutto male. Ci sono giorni in cui sono ancora felici di stare in compagnia uno dell’altra. Ci sono sere, come quando vanno a vedere _Wicked_ con Blaine, in cui la magia e la meraviglia di essere davvero a New York li colpisce in pieno e non riescono a fare altro che ringraziare per quello che hanno. Ci sono volte in Kurt si rende conto che nessuno lo conoscerà mai bene quanto Rachel.

“Non gli hai mai detto quello che provi, vero?” gli chiede una sera quando Kurt rientra dopo un’altra serata con Blaine, frustrato dal fatto di averlo così vicino eppure così distante. “Non hai ascoltato il mio consiglio, con quella canzone. L’hai trovato, ma non gliel’hai mai detto.”

“No,” ammette lui, e non ha bisogno di spiegare. Le basta uno sguardo per sapere che non ha voglia di parlarne, che la cosa migliore per calmarlo è una tazza di latte caldo con un po’ di noce moscata. Ne sa abbastanza da infilarsi nel suo letto e accoccolarsi con lui e ciarlare di stupidaggini senza importanza che non hanno nulla a che fare con Blaine fino a quando lui non si addormenta.

A volte è difficile da gestire, ma Kurt non sa cosa farebbe senza di lei.

_

“Andiamo, sarà divertente.” Blaine è seduto su uno sgabello in cucina mentre Kurt cuce un’altra mini borsa a tracolla in tessuto scamosciato, usando un filo di colore contrastante. Finisce di dare gli ultimi, ordinati punti e alza lo sguardo verso Blaine.

“Te l’ho detto, non sono un appassionato di feste. Soprattutto quando non conosco nessuno.”

Blaine non sembra scoraggiarsi. “Ma conosci _me_. E non è poi una festa enorme, è giusto qualche amico del mio gruppo di studio. Ti prego? Non esci mai a divertirti e conoscere gente nuova, mi piacerebbe un sacco averti lì.”

Kurt potrebbe rispondergli che si diverte più che abbastanza con lui e Rachel, e che al lavoro vede gente nuova in continuazione ed è sfinente, ma non servirebbe a nulla. Non riuscirebbe comunque a resistere a quegli occhi d’ambra e quel tono implorante.

Quindi si limita invece a sospirare internamente, sorridere più sinceramente che riesce e accettare di andare.

Il che li porta alla serata di oggi e, davvero, se Kurt dovesse scegliere un metodo di tortura farebbe fatica a trovarne uno più efficace.

La festa è in un appartamento affittato da quattro amici di Blaine. È piuttosto grande per gli standard di New Work e ci sono poco più che una dozzina di persone, il che rende la festa abbastanza gestibile, come aveva promesso Blaine. Di sicuro non è una di quelle devastazioni da college di cui Kurt sente tanto parlare dagli studenti in caffetteria – affollate e col volume al massimo, con fiumi di alcol e tutti a rimorchiare col primo che capita. Quando arrivano trovano alcune persone sedute a chiacchierare, alcune a giocare ai videogiochi, alcune a ballare a ritmo di musica – alta, ma non assordante – e sembra che tutti si stiano divertendo. Ci sono a disposizione bottiglie di vino e di birra, e qualche alcolico più forte per i cocktail, ma sembra che nessuno sia in procinto di prendersi una sbornia epocale. Blaine resta di fianco a Kurt per la maggior parte del tempo, conscio del suo disagio, e tutti sono sufficientemente gentili e pronti ad accoglierlo, eppure–

Eppure è da tanto tempo che Kurt non si sente così triste in mezzo a un gruppo di persone.

Non è niente in particolare – un misto di cose che vede e che sente, e i pensieri che scatenano in lui. Le domande su cosa studia, dove lavora, che carriera vorrebbe intraprendere, e gli sguardi che riceve quando risponde onestamente anche se non entra troppo nel dettaglio. Le conversazioni sui progetti scolastici, le chiacchiere eccitate quando si parla di vacanze e tirocini estivi e spettacoli che verranno messi in scena questo semestre. Discussioni appassionate riguardo tecniche per gestire il palco, con nomi e battute private che volano attorno a Kurt mentre lui se ne sta seduto lì a sentirsi stupido. Storie drammatiche di problemi che cambiano la vita che includono un esame non passato e un dubbio amletico su un ritocco al seno che potrebbe potenzialmente far avanzare di parecchio o rovinare del tutto la carriera da attrice di qualcuno.

E più resta seduto lì, più si sente fuori luogo.

Cosa gli era passato per la testa a credere che Blaine volesse tornare a ciò che avevano avuto per qualche misero mese mentre erano al liceo? All’epoca erano solo ragazzini, ingenui sedicenni dell’Ohio.

Questa è New York e Blaine va al college, circondato da persone interessanti e di talento con una vita solida e un futuro brillante, con soldi e passioni in comune ed esperienze condivise. È amato e popolare tra i suoi compagni, e Kurt è sufficientemente sicuro che la ragazza bionda con i capelli ricci abbia una cotta per lui, assieme alla sua bellissima amica coi capelli rossi che sembra una modella. Passano entrambe metà festa a flirtare apertamente con Blaine, che non dice mai nulla per scoraggiarle e che, al contrario, sembra fiorire alla luce delle attenzioni che sta ricevendo. Dal suo posto d’osservazione nell’angolo, Kurt nota un ragazzo con le fossette osservarlo con aria imbronciata. Ha la sensazione che non sia perché vorrebbe essere lui a provarci con le ragazze. Non è loro che sta osservando come un falco.

Com’è possibile che Kurt non se ne sia mai accorto? È ovvio che Blaine sia un rubacuori, all’interno del college, è ovvio che brilli in tutto il suo splendore in un luogoin cui può spiegare le ali e mostrare a tutto il mondo il suo talento, la sua gentilezza e la sua bellezza.

È talmente lontano dalla sua portata che Kurt che non riesce nemmeno a riderne.

E Kurt cosa gli può offrire? Illetterato, noioso, povero, con una vita distrutta che sta cercando di ricostruire dalle fondamenta – davvero, dovrebbe essere felice che Blaine sia così generoso da concedergli il suo tempo e la sua amicizia e cestinare le sue stupide idee e aspettative.

Si sono baciati. E allora? Probabilmente è stato solo in onore dei vecchi tempi, per rivivere dei bei ricordi. Per quanto ne sa Kurt sono entrambi single. Non c’è motivo per cui qualche bacio debba significare qualcosa. Anche se per Kurt significa tutto.

Saluta tutti prima di mezzanotte, dicendo di avere mal di testa e di dover lavorare la mattina. Blaine si offre di accompagnarlo fino alla metro, ma Kurt gli dice di restare – non è così lontano e non c’è bisogno che se ne vada presto anche lui.

Poi torna a casa e, contento per la prima volta in vita sua di scoprire che Rachel farà tardi anche stasera, piange fino ad addormentarsi, come un bimbo solo e indifeso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fotoset:** [Essere adulti fa' male](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/63407810435)
> 
>  **Canzoni del capitolo:**  
> [ _Overprotected_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wwQ7X1Pjpvs) di Britney Spears  
> [ _Just Good Friends_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ormrgYfnE0U) di Fish  
> [ _Creep_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rsqg95anNw) di Radiohead


	11. Terremoti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo miniappunto per avvertire che in questo capitolo il linguaggio si fa' un po' più scurrile. Niente di drammatico, ma better safe than sorry ^^

  
**Capitolo 011 – Terremoti**

“Sei stato con qualcuno da quando ce ne siamo andati?” 

Sono seduti in una piccola tea house, a scaldarsi le mani attorno alle ampie tazze rotonde, quando Kurt riesce finalmente a fare la domanda che gli ronza in testa dal giorno della festa, la settimana prima. 

Blaine non lo guarda negli occhi, aggiungendo dello zucchero al suo Earl Grey. 

“Sì.” Dice infine a voce bassa. “Più di qualcuno.” 

“Oh.” Kurt non riesce a dire altro che quel suono solitario che gli viene strappato dalla violenza di quelle semplici parole. Sembra soffocare. 

Alla fine Blaine alza lo sguardo, una nuova intensità negli occhi. “Kurt, devi capire, credevo te ne fossi andato.” 

In qualche modo quell’idea peggiora le cose. Era stato rimpiazzato così in fretta? Ancora prima che Blaine ricevesse il messaggio con cui gli diceva di essere vivi? 

Blaine sembra capire che piega abbiano preso i pensieri di Kurt. “No, cioè, sapevo che eri là fuori da qualche parte. Sapevo che eri vivo, ma era passato così tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che avevo avuto tue notizie. Credevo te ne fossi andato per sempre, fossi andato via da _me_ per non tornare più. Stavo solo cercando di ricominciare a _vivere_ , Kurt–“ 

Kurt annuisce e poi deglutisce cercando di sciogliere il doloroso nodo che gli si era formato in gola. “No, va tutto bene. Non mi dovevi nulla. Me ne sono andato. Era come se fossi morto, cos’avresti dovuto fare? Aspettarmi per sempre? Sono... sono felice che tu sia andato avanti.” 

“Io no.” È poco più che un sussurro strozzato. Blaine tiene la mani serrate attorno alla tazza. “E non l’ho fatto. Non del tutto.” 

“Cosa?” gli ci vuole un sforzo sorprendente per riuscire a dire quell’unica, piccola domanda. 

Blaine trae un breve respiro tremante. “Non sono mai riuscito ad andare avanti. Ancora oggi non ci riesco.” 

È come se il mondo avesse rallentato. Il cuore di Kurt batte al rallentatore mentre lui guarda Blaine. I suoi occhi grani e sinceri. Le sopracciglia appena sollevate, la tensione del suo volto. La mano che ha dei piccoli scatti, attorno alla tazza. 

Nelle profondità della sua confusione, Kurt ritrova la voce. “Quindi... questo cosa vuol dire? Per noi?” 

A quanto pare ha fatto bene a non concedersi di sperare, perché l’espressione di Blaine _crolla_. “Niente. Io... Kurt, _non posso_ , mi dispiace.” 

“Non capisco.” 

“Vorrei che tornassimo ad avere quello che avevamo una volta. _Vorrei_ poterti prendere per mano e stare con te, se me lo lasciassi fare. Lo vorrei così _tanto_ , Kurt. Ma sono terrorizzato.” Blaine stringe talmente tanto la mano attorno alla tazza che ormai ha le dita bianche. Kurt gli toglie la tazza dalle mani, stringendole tra le sue. Tenendo lo sguardo fisso sulle loro dita intrecciate, Blaine dice con voce tesa, “Ho troppa paura di perderti un’altra volta. Ho paura che un giorno sparirai, o semplicemente deciderai che non sono la persona giusta, e io mi ritroverò punto e a capo a dover affrontare la tua perdita. E non credo di potercela fare.” 

_Oh._

“Blaine. Blaine, guardami,” Kurt aspetta che Blaine incroci il suo sguardo prima di dire piano, ma con tutta la convinzione che ha in corpo, “Ti amo.” 

Ecco, è parecchio in ritardo, ma l’ha detto. E Blaine lo sta fissando, scioccato. 

xXxXx 

_Blaine ci resta come se gli avesse dato un pugno, queste parole che una volta sperava di poter un giorno sentir dire a Kurt, e sembra quasi una vita fa. Ed ora è qui, una confessione vera e volontaria, non un mormorio indotto dalla febbre che potrebbe voler dire qualsiasi cosa. Questo momento dovrebbe essere perfetto e commovente, e dovrebbe eclissare qualunque dubbio sia rimasto a Blaine._

_Ma invece non riesce a pensare ad altro che a quella mattina di tanto tempo fa, quando era praticamente volato fino a scuola sentendosi leggero e felice e con un travolgente bisogno di dire finalmente quelle parole a Kurt – per poi scoprire che Kurt non c’era più. Che era_ morto, suicida _, e non c’erano lacrime o grida o patti col diavolo che l’avrebbero riportato indietro. Che nemmeno l’amore sarebbe stato abbastanza._

_E anche se, dopotutto,alla fine il miracolo è successo – anche se qualcosa_ èriuscito _a riportare indietro Kurt – non può comunque cancellare il ricordo di quel dolore. Niente può riuscirci._

xXxXx 

E poi Blaine sussurra, “Ti amo anch’io.” 

Non è così che Kurt aveva immaginato se lo sarebbero detti per la prima volta. Sarebbe dovuto essere diverso. Ma non importa. 

Anche Blaine lo ama. 

Solo che negli occhi di Blaine c’è ancora disperazione invece che gioia, quindi Kurt muove la mano per intrecciare le proprie dita alle sue e gli promette, “Non ti lascerò. Non di nuovo.” 

Fa’ male quando Blaine ritira la mano per posarla invece attorno alla tazza. Non guarda Kurt mentre dice piano, “E se un giorno ti trovassero e tu decidessi che sei costretto a scappare di nuovo?” 

“Noi non–“ è ridicolo, hanno smesso di scappare, ma Blaine non lo lascia finire. 

“E se faceste pace con i vostri genitori e voleste andare a vivere un po’ più vicino a loro? Trasferirvi a Los Angeles o da qualche altra parte? E se tu incontrassi qualcun’altro e ti rendessi conto che quello che avevamo era solo una stupida cotta da ragazzini? _E se_ , Kurt?” La sua espressione è talmente addolorata che Kurt non vorrebbe far altro che confortarlo, ma quando fa’ per toccarlo Blaine scuote la testa. “Non puoi esserne sicuro. E se io mi lascio andare, mi lascio essere felice assieme a te, e poi tu te ne vai...” Ha le lacrime agli occhi. 

Dio, quanto male gli ha fatto. 

Blaine ha la voce spezzata mentre dice, con aria definitiva. “Non posso.” 

“Non ti fidi più di me.” Rendersene conto fa’ male, ma Kurt non ne rimane sorpreso, dopotutto. Blaine scuote la testa. 

“Mi dispiace. Ci sto provando, e forse un giorno sarò pronto a fare il salto, ma... non lo so.” 

Finiscono il tè in silenzio. Non c’è più nient’altro da dire, davvero. 

Quando si salutano per tornare a casa, Kurt esita un po’. “Potremmo... non sentirci per qualche giorno? Penso mi serva un po’ di tempo.” 

“Adesso ti sto perdendo anche come amico?” Quella nella voce di Blaine è più che tristezza: è rassegnazione, e Kurt si affretta a rassicurarlo. 

“No, certo che no. Ho solo bisogno di–“ Affrontare il dolore? Abituarsi al fatto che probabilmente non torneranno mai insieme? Che Kurt ha davvero combinato un casino del genere? “–mettere via i miei sogni.” 

È sicuro di sentire un singhiozzo strozzato quando Blaine annuisce e si volta per dirigersi al suo dormitorio. 

_ 

I giorni successivi passano mesti nell’appartamento di Kurt e Rachel. Il telefono non squilla. La musica è spenta. C’è solo il ronzio costante della macchina da cucire a riempire l’appartamento dalle prime luci dell’alba fino a notte fonda. 

Quando è tornato a casa quella sera, Kurt ha detto a Rachel della sua conversazione con Blaine, ma le ha anche chiesto di non costringerlo a parlarne, non ancora. Lei l’ha abbracciato stretto e l’ha lasciato andare a dormire – da solo, perché è quello che voleva. Quando la mattina dopo si è svegliato tardi, avendo passato la notte a girarsi e rigirarsi nel letto fino a tardi, ha trovato un’enorme fetta di cheesecake ad aspettarlo sul tavolo della cucina, acquistata nella sua pasticceria preferita a tre isolati di distanza. “Tutta tua,” diceva il post-it attaccato alla scatola. Era stato costretto a sorridere. 

In questo momento ha bisogno di spazio e di solitudine, ha bisogno di spazio per respirare e per urlare quando non ne può più. È arrabbiato con se stesso per aver rovinato la cosa più preziosa che abbia mai avuto, con i suoi genitori per avergli forzato la mano con le loro scelte, con la vita per avergli dato queste carte da giocare. È arrabbiato con il mondo perché è San Valentino e tutto è coperto da stupidi cuoricini, e tutto il giorno al lavoro non fa che dover servire coppiette felici e tutte disgustosamente innamorate, sorridendo a forza e disegnando cuori sui loro cappuccini. E poi ci sono i ricordi di un giorno simile, due anni prima, che in questo momento assomigliano a coltellate. 

Ha bisogno di tempo. 

Per fortuna non è un problema, dato che Blaine resta a distanza proprio come Kurt gli aveva chiesto e Rachel è tornata a buttarsi sulle audizioni, piena di determinazione e con una sicurezza tutta nuova grazie al suo gruppo di teatro. Non c’è nessun altro che possa disturbare il suo dolore e, dopo essersi sentito distrutto e vulnerabile per cinque giorni, finalmente arriva una mattina in cui la voglia che ha di vedere Blaine è più forte del male che sente. 

Quindi manda un messaggio a Blaine e quella sera si trovano per un caffè, e anche se vederlo fa’ ancora male, con quegli occhi tristi e quel sorriso cauto, Kurt non ne rimane ucciso. Non parlano dei loro sentimenti. Non provano ad essere nulla più che amici stretti. Ma è abbastanza. Deve esserlo. Ci vorrà un po’ prima che smettano di scusarsi per ogni parola anche solo lontanamente maliziosa, prima che l’imbarazzo passi del tutto, ma ci arriveranno. Sono troppo importanti uno per l’altro per lasciare che questa cosa si metta tra loro. 

Solo... magari evitare di dormire uno a casa dell’altro potrebbe essere una buona idea. O per lo meno non nello stesso letto. 

_ 

Due giorni dopo, Rachel arriva a casa silenziosamente esaltata. Ultimamente ha cercato di dare un contegno alla sua esuberanza, attenta all’umore di Kurt, quindi non entra saltellando e squittendo, ma lui la conosce. Sta trattenendo a fatica una qualche grande notizia. 

“Okay, sputa il rospo prima di scoppiare. Che c’è?” 

Ora sì che comincia a saltellare. Squittisce un po’ mentre dice, “credo di aver avuto una parte.” 

“Cosa?” Kurt smette di lottare con una cerniera per la piccola borsetta che sta cucendo e si alza per trascinare sul divano una Rachel estatica. “Oddio, è fantastico! Raccontami tutto!” 

“Beh, non è niente di importante. Solo un personaggio secondario con qualche battuta, e non è a Broadway. Ma ehi, è un inizio. Non sarò più una ragazzina senza esperienza.” 

Finora il fatto di non avere alcuna referenza è stato un ostacolo enorme alle audizioni. Non sta studiando per diventare un’attrice e non può mettere nel curriculum nessuna delle recite a cui ha partecipato. Non che siano state tante o particolarmente significative, solo tre recite scolastiche, ma almeno un ruolo da protagonista in _West Side Story_ avrebbe potuto essere _qualcosa_ per dimostrare che non era totalmente alle prime armi. Ma non possono rischiare che qualcuno contatti la scuola per chiedere della ragazza che si è presentata alle audizioni e che dovrebbe invece essere morta. Quindi ottenere finalmente una parte dovrebbe essere un significativo passo avanti. 

“È fantastico, Rachel! Sono davvero fiero di te.” Kurt la abbraccia stretta. “Dovremmo festeggiare!” 

“No,” lo interrompe lei prima che abbia tempo di pensare a un ristorante carino ma alla loro portata. “Aspettiamo che arrivi la conferma ufficiale, okay? Non voglio portare sfortuna. Ma–“ si libera dal suo abbraccio e nel suo sorriso c’è qualcosa che fa sì che Kurt inarchi un sopracciglio, sospettoso. 

“Okay, che cosa vuoi?” 

Rachel gli sorride dolcemente. “Lo sai che la settimana prossima è il mio compleanno, vero?” 

“Davvero? Me n’ero dimenticato,” le dice per provocarla, e lei gli tira uno schiaffo sulla spalla, giocosa. “E dai, certo che lo so. E?” 

Lei fa’ un respiro profondo e passa preventivamente a sfoggiare i suoi migliori occhioni da cucciolo. Kurt ha già un brutto presentimento. 

“Voglio fare una festa di compleanno,” dice lei. “Qui.” 

_ 

Non è così male come pensava Kurt. 

Viene fuori che gli amici di Rachel sanno della loro situazione economica, quindi arrivano con snack da aggiungere a quello che ha preparato Kurt, iPod con amplificatori seri e un’ampia celta di musica, e una macchina per il karaoke. Portano anche alcol e fanno notare che “i ragazzini” non dovrebbero berne, ma poi gli preparano comunque dei cocktail. Non importa a nessuno che non ci siano abbastanza mobili per permettere a tutti di sedersi, e tutti accettano di buon grado il fatto che la camera da letto di Kurt, dove ci sono la sua macchina da cucire e le sue creazioni, sia l’unica area off-llimits dell’appartamento. 

Si sta stretti con più di venticinque persone in casa a ballare, cantare, parlare e ridere sguaiatamente, e non c’è un solo angolino tranquillo – ma con Blaine al suo fianco e Rachel talmente felice che sembra risplendere mentre chiacchiera con la gente, la festa rimane sorprendentemente sopportabile. Viene fuori che gli amici di Rachel sono un gruppo misto in cui i più giovani hanno poco più di vent’anni e i più vecchi ben oltre quaranta, ma sembrano tutti gentili e molto affezionati a lei, trattandola tutti come fosse la mascotte del gruppo e facendole i complimenti per il suo talento e la sua determinazione quando si trovano davanti a Kurt. Lui è felice di vederla così totalmente accettata e benvoluta. Se lo merita taetto e commovente, e dovrebbe non le capitava di poter essere apprezzata a questo modo. 

Kurt la sta osservando parlare con un gruppetto di persone che non avevano ancora sentito del successo della sua ultima audizione. Lei sembra uscita da un sogno – bellissima in quel suo corto vestito nero e con i capelli come una lucente tenda scura sulla sua schiena. Effervescente mentre racconta entusiasta ciò che si ricordava dei complimenti del regista dopo la sua audizione. 

Si avvicina appena in tempo per sentire, “Visto, te l’avevo detto che ti avrebbero adorata se avessi smesso di fare l’innocentina; ora ti noteranno tutti senz’altro.” 

A parlare è una rossa, magra e sui trent’anni – Annie? Allie? Kurt non è sicuro – e prima che Rachel riesca ad aprire bocca chiede, “Fare l’innocentina?” 

La donna si volta a guardarlo, non rendendosi conto dell’espressione terrorizzata di Rachel che piazza un peso sullo stomaco di Kurt. “Oh, sai, dare l’immagine da verginella immacolata. Sono settimane che le diciamo di buttarsi su qualcosa di più sexy, di usare quel corpo che Dio le ha dato. In quale altro modo una ragazza può riuscire a farsi notare, in questo mestiere?” La sua risata è secca, e Kurt fa’ del suo meglio per mantenere la calma mentre risponde. 

“Oh, non lo so, forse col talento?” dice d’un fiato, e in tutta risposta la rossa fa roteare gli occhi. 

“Voi ragazzini e le vostre idee infantili su come funzioni il mondo. Certo che il talento è importante, ma viviamo in una città che straripa di talento. In un mare di dilettanti non la assumeranno solo grazie al suo talento, non finché non avrà fatto qualcosa che lo possa dimostrare. Ma ha la sua giovinezza e la sua bellezza e la sua sessualità, ed è un grosso vantaggio. Sarebbe un peccato mortale non sfruttarli.” 

Kurt deve avere una definizione diversa di peccato, perché l’orrore di quello che l’altra donna sta implicando gli fa venire la nausea, ma, prima che possa aggiungere altro, Rachel lo prende per mano. 

“Ehi, potresti andarmi a prendere una coca in frigo? Per favore?” Ha un’espressione ansiosa, gli occhi imploranti, e lui capisce quello che vuole davvero. _Non ora, non davanti a tutti i miei amici. Ne parliamo dopo._

Oh, _eccome_ se ne parleranno, non lascerà perdere così in fretta. Ma va bene, è il suo compleanno, e questo può aspettare. 

Lui le porta la coca e si versa un altro drink – qualcosa di forte e fruttato in un bicchiere rosso. Non aveva programmato di bere più che il drink che aveva già avuto, ma ora spera che l’alcol lo intorpidisca e lo faccia smettere di tremare internamente, almeno abbastanza da permettergli di sopportare il resto della serata. Ingolla in fretta il drink, e quando Blaine torna dalla cucina dove era rimasto a discutere il valore di un triplo talento quando si è in cerca di un lavoro da attore, Kurt si sente relativamente calmo. 

Non dice a Blaine della sua conversazione con la donna o della reazione di Rachel, che gli ha praticamente già detto tutto ciò che non voleva sapere. Non ancora. È una cosa che devono discutere da soli, lui e sua sorella. 

Per le successive quattro ore Kurt fa’ del suo meglio per fare conoscenza e chiacchierare e ridere; beve altri due cocktail fruttati e si lascia anche convincere da Blaine a salire sul vecchio tavolo e cantare la versione karaoke di una qualche terribile canzone pop. Tempo che se ne vadano tutti, pigiandosi in cinque taxi che li ridistribuiranno nei rispettivi quartieri, sono già le due di mattina e a Kurt gira la testa in modo alquanto sgradevole, sia per l’alcol che per la prospettiva della discussione che lo aspetta. 

Per un attimo considera se chiedere a Blaine di fermarsi, dopo tutto. Potrebbe servirgli un po’ di supporto e di sicuro, in qualità di aspirante attore, Blaine potrebbe avere un po’ più d’autorità nel dire a Rachel che quelle che ha sentito sono solo cazzate. Ma alla fine decide di non farlo – non può chiedere a Blaine di pagarsi il taxi da solo per tornare a casa più tardi o di arrischiarsi a tornare coi mezzi mentre quasi ubriaco. E non esiste che si fermi a dormire. 

No, può farcela da solo. 

_ 

“Non ci sono andata a letto,” sono le prime parole che escono dalla bocca di Rachel una volta che si ritrovano da soli. “Non guardarmi così, non l’ho fatto.” 

Sembra accaldata e irritata, e lui le crede. Ma il fatto che lei senta il bisogno di dirglielo gli scatena un fuoco dentro, perché significa che deve aver fatto _qualcosa_ di cui non va fiera. 

“Non l’ho mai pensato,” dice piano lui e poi la guarda, non sapendo come chiederglielo. 

Oh, quanto vorrebbe poter credere che durante quell’ultima audizione o una qualsiasi delle altre non abbia fatto altro che andarci pesante con quell’aria estremamente sexy che riesce a sfoggiare quando davvero vuole. È stato lui a modificare o a creare da zero la maggior parte dei suoi vestiti, quindi sa benissimo quanto il suo guardaroba sia diverso da quello che era una volta – gonne corte e vestiti aderenti, canottierine sexy e un sacco di nero. Non ci mette nulla ad essere sexy. Ma la sua reazione di poco fa gli ha fatto capire che c’è di più. 

“Quindi cos’hai fatto per smettere di... cos’era? Fare l’innocentina?” 

Lei alza le spalle e comincia a raccogliere i bicchieri vuoti, gettandoli in un sacco dell’immondizia. “Oh, il solito. Cioè. Mi atteggiavo da spigliata, sicura di me. Ho lavorato un po’ sulla presentazione, ricordandomi che sono una donna adulta e non più una ragazzina del liceo. Ho fatto un po’ di nudo. Mi sono messa i tacchi e le ciglia finte e mi sono messa lo smalto e–“ 

“Ehi, aspetta, torna indietro un attimo.” Kurt s’incupisce e lei lo guarda dall’altro lato della cucina. 

“Per le ciglia finte? Lo so che le ritieni kitsch, ma–“ 

“No, Rachel. Sai benissimo di cosa parlo.” Fa’ una smorfia quando sente quanto è severo il suo tono di voce, nonostante stesse semplicemente cercando di rimanere calmo. L’ultima cosa che vuole è sembrare suo padre. 

Lei sospira profondamente e si lascia cadere sullo sgabello in cucina, improvvisamente arrabbiata. “Già, il nudo. Beh, e allora? Faccio scene in topless quando me lo chiedono. Ho detto loro che se serve posso anche recitare nuda. Non è poi questa gran cosa. Ho un bel fisico, è uno degli attrezzi del mestiere.” 

La rabbia causata dalla leggerezza con cui Rachel sta discutendo l’argomento travolge l’autocontrollo che Kurt cerca strenuamente di mantenere, e lui finisce a parlare prima di averci davvero pensato. “Non sapevo che stessi facendo audizioni per il mercato del _porno_ adesso. Ma ha un senso viste tutte le notti che passi fuori e l’intimo da puttana, i pacchi di preservativi–“ 

Rachel inspira violentemente e poi socchiude le palpebre. “Tu _non sei_ andato a rovistare nel mio cassetto della biancheria.” 

“Stavo mettendo via la roba pulita. Qualcuno deve farlo, sai, mentre tu te ne stai fuori a conquistare il mondo, facendo pratica di striptease con i registi e facendotela con il primo sconosciuto che passa.” 

Negli occhi di Rachel lampeggia qualcosa di pericoloso mentre risponde in tono duro, malevolo. “Beh, forse dovresti provarci una volta o l’altra. Potrebbe aiutarti a toglierti quel palo dal culo.” 

Ora tocca a Kurt restare a bocca aperta. “Cosa vorresti dire?” 

Lei riprende a raccogliere piatti e bicchieri di carta con movimenti scattanti, furiosi. “Beh sei tu quello con una cotta per uno che non ti vuole. Forse dovresti lasciarti andare un po’, uscire e divertirti. Per l’amor del cielo siamo a New York, lo sai quanti uomini gay, sexy e più che disponibili vedo ogni volta che vado in un locale? Se ogni tanto venissi con noi la sbandata per Blaine ti passerebbe in un attimo, ma _nooo_ , certo che no, sei troppo pudico anche solo per considerare l’idea di fare sesso semplicemente perché ti va. E quindi invece te ne stai qui seduto a casa a piangerti addosso e a giudicare quelli che si divertono più di te e non è giusto, Kurt.” 

Lui la guarda come se le fosse spuntata una seconda testa, ribollendo di rabbia, calda e pericolosa. “Chi _è_ questa ragazza? 

“Sto cercando di tenerci a galla! Chi pagherebbe l’affitto e penserebbe a mettere il pane in tavola se io dovessi cominciare ad andare a divertirmi come mi raccomandi tanto di fare? Torneremmo per strada in men che non si dica. Quindi scusami se mi faccio il culo per guadagnare quello che ci serve per vivere. E sì, ti giudico. E lo sai perché?” Non gliene frega nulla se le sue parole si sono fatte taglienti, il dito puntato verso di lei per rimarcare ogni parola. “Perché se continui così non arriverai _mai_ a Broadway. Il mondo del teatro non è così vasto, Rachel. Credi che nessuno verrà a sapere che ti sei fatta strada per ottenere il tuo primo ruolo mostrando le tette? Finirai ad essere un’attrice mediocre e disillusa che recita in spettacoli sciatti, e so che sei meglio di così. Credevo che sognassi più in grande. Quindi sì, ti giudico per esserti svenduta e per aver tradito i tuoi sogni. Ormai mi sembra di non riconoscerti quasi più.” 

Gli occhi di Rachel si riempiono di lacrime e forse Kurt dovrebbe sentirsi in colpa, ma invece non prova altro che una sorta di vendicativa soddisfazione. Forse così riuscirà finalmente a farle arrivare il messaggio, a farla ragionare. Ma poi lei alza la testa, l’espressione dura. 

“Non c’è scritto da nessuna parte che devi farlo. Non ho bisogno della tua approvazione, Kurt. O dei tuoi sacrifici. E non hai il diritto di venirmi a dire chi io sia, come se lo sapessi meglio tu. Perché non è così. Non siamo nemmeno di famiglia.” Sul finale le trema la voce e Rachel corre in bagno, chiudendo la porta a chiave. 

Kurt prova a pulire un altro po’, ma gli fa’ male la testa e il cuore la segue a ruota. Non capita spesso che litighino così, ma quando succede non si trattengono per nulla. Sa che i prossimi giorni saranno una dolorosa e imbarazzante danza di scuse e appianamenti. Già gli dispiace di aver detto alcune cose, anche se erano tutte vere, ma ormai è troppo tardi per provare a parlarne stanotte. Soprattutto dato che Rachel è ancora infuriata e l’unica sua reazione quando Kurt prova a bussare alla porta è un irritato, “Vattene via.” 

Quando Kurt decide di andare a letto lei ancora non è uscita, limitandosi a passargli lo spazzolino senza dire una parola per poi tornare a chiudere a chiave la porta. Lui si lava i denti sul lavandino della cucina, si guarda intorno osservando il casino che dovranno affrontare la mattina e poi va a letto, riuscendo in qualche modo ad addormentarsi nonostante il tumulto che ha in testa. 

_ 

Quando si sveglia sono già le otto passate. Rachel deve essersi preparata in assoluto silenzio prima di uscire per andare al lavoro, non volendo svegliarlo e rischiare una discussione di prima mattina. Kurt rotola giù dal letto e va in cucina, sperando di trovare una tazza pulita per il caffè prima di darsi da fare con i resti della festa. 

Solo che non ci sono più resti. 

Tutta l’immondizia è stata raccolta e portata fuori, i piatti sono lavati, i pavimenti spazzati e puliti, e sul bancone lindo della cucina c’è un solitario pezzo di carta. 

_Kurt,_

_Non resto a pesarti sulle spalle. Mi trasferisco dal mio ragazzo (prima che tu me lo chieda: no, non lo conosci e no, probabilmente non approveresti comunque). Spero che riuscirai a godertela un po’ di più senza la zavorra che siamo io e i miei modi sbagliati._

_Stammi bene,_

_R._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fotoset:**   
>  [Ti amo](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/63591393928)   
>  [Audizioni](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/63591381499)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Canzoni del capitolo:**  
> [ _High Hopes_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4povfmX144) di Kodaline  
> [ _According to You_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pu1aQvm5MrU) di Orianthi


	12. Si Posa la Polvere

  
**Capitolo 012 – Si posa la polvere**

La prima reazione di Kurt è andare in panico. Vuole correre in panetteria, trovare Rachel, scuoterla e costringerla a tornare a casa subito dopo aver finito il turno. Ma tempo che si vesta e la scarica di adrenalina causata dal suo biglietto gli è passata, e Kurt si lascia cadere sulla poltrona, pensando.

Alla fine decide di chiamarla. Tiene premuto il numero uno sul suo cellulare e aspetta. E aspetta. Lei non risponde.  
  


Decide di darle qualche minuto e riprovare, ma nel frattempo arriva un messaggio.

 ** _Rachel_** : _No. È chiaro che dobbiamo starci lontani per un po’._

Kurt fa’ una smorfia e risponde.

**_Kurt:_ ** _Possiamo parlarne prima di prendere decisioni affrettate? Sono preoccupato per te._

È ovvio che non sia la cosa giusta da dire, però, perché riesce quasi a sentire l’irritazione dietro il messaggio successivo.

**_Rachel:_ ** _Sto bene, smetti di trattarmi da bambina. Sono un’adulta e sono pronta per stare da sola._

_Non sei per niente pronta_ , vorrebbe dirle, ma si ferma. Non c’è bisogno di aggravare oltre il conflitto tra loro due. Al suo posto scrive:

**_Kurt:_ ** _Okay, se ne sei sicura. Stai attenta, va bene?_

La risposta arriva dieci minuti più tardi, quando Kurt comincia a sospettare che la conversazione sia finita.

**_Rachel:_ ** _Ti chiamo io._

Il che ovviamente significa _non chiamarmi fino ad allora_. Come può darle ascolto se non sa nemmeno dove sia, _come stia_ , o se sia al sicuro? Dovrebbe parlarle, convincerla che è una stupidaggine. Ma... forse prima può darle qualche giorno, lasciare che la rabbia si assopisca un po’.

Col cuore pesante, Kurt si butta sul lavoro. L’idea di tornare a casa a fine turno stasera non gli piace per niente, ma non ha nessun’altro posto dove andare. Blaine è fuori fino a tardi col gruppo di studio e nonostante siano otto mesi che vive a New York, Kurt non ha ancora trovato un posto da poter dire suo. Ci sono l’appartamento e la caffetteria, e fine della storia.

Che spreco in una città così grande e affascinante. Forse Rachel non aveva poi così torto. Forse è vero che deve uscire di più e trovarsi degli amici, dei posti, creare dei ricordi nuovi. Forse concentrarsi così tanto solo sul lavoro e su Blaine _è_ una cosa triste.

Forse vedrà di farce qualcosa in proposito.

Ma non oggi.

_

Quando quella sera Kurt torna a casa lo spazio di Rachel è ancora vuoto; sono spariti tutti i suoi vestiti, i suoi cosmetici e le chincaglierie, e il letto è ancora perfettamente rifatto. Ci dà un’occhiata veloce e poi chiude velocemente la tenda. Non vuole vederlo così vuoto ogni volta che guarda da quella parte. Sarà già abbastanza difficile vivere lì dentro da solo, in un appartamento che sembra più grande che mai.

Mentre si volta per andare in cucina e annegare i suoi dispiaceri in una tazza di tè, Kurt nota qualcosa dal colore vivace sul pavimento e si piega per raccoglierlo. È la morbida fascetta rossa di Rachel, quella coi cuoricini bianchi. Gliel’aveva fatta lui più di un anno prima, ancora prima che arrivassero a New York., perché le piaceva il tessuto e all’epoca aveva pochissime belle cose nella sua vita. La usava da allora – ultimamente soprattutto a casa, per tenersi i capelli lontani dal viso. Deve averla lasciata cadere mentre faceva le valige stamattina, e Kurt passa una ridicola quantità di tempo a starsene lì in piedi con il tessuto colorato tra le mani, paralizzato da un dolore improvviso e travolgente.

Questa è la fine di un’era. L’irrevocabile, inamovibile fine della loro infanzia. Tutto ciò che li legava al passato è ormai svanito, dato che tutto ciò che ne era rimasto era il loro legame unico. Era stata la stessa Rachel a dirlo, la sera prima.

 _Non siamo nemmeno parenti._.

Ma lo sono. Magari non per sangue o per legge, ma quasi dieci anni passati a condividere tutto – il loro tempo, il loro spazio, i pensieri e le emozioni e l’intimità – li hanno resi più vicini di quanto non lo diventino la maggior parte dei veri fratelli. Dal giorno stesso in cui si sono trasferiti nella loro casa all’interno della comunità non hanno mai passato un singolo giorno distanti uno dall’altra, e la strada infernale che avevano intrapreso assieme non aveva fatto altro che farli avvicinare di più mentre lottavano ogni giorno per arrivare fino in fondo, potendo contare solo l’uno sull’altra.

Loro _sono_ una famiglia. Saranno sempre una famiglia, che Rachel voglia ammetterlo o no.

_

Il letto dovrebbe essere un sollievo – andare a dormire presto nel tentativo di trovare rifugio nel sonno se non riesce a trovare pace in altro modo. Domani sarà più facile.

Ma non riesce a dormire.

Quando due ore dopo è ancora lì a fissare il soffitto e guardare il riflesso dei fari delle auto che passano e il suo cellulare inizia a suonare, sa già che è Blaine senza nemmeno controllare. Non ha voglia di parlare, appesantito dall’ansia e dal senso di colpa che gli si sono già avvolti attorno come un bozzolo soffocante. Ma ha ancora meno voglia di starsene lì sdraiato al buio da solo, quindi risponde alla chiamata.

“Ciao.”

“Kurt. Va tutto bene? Non ti ho sentito per tutto il giorno, non hai nemmeno risposto ai messaggi... mi sono preoccupato.”

 _Sembra_ preoccupato. “Rachel se n’è andata.” La frase gli esce spezzata, impotente, la prima volta che lo dice ad alta voce, e dall’altro capo della linea sente un ansito.

“Cosa vuol dire, _se n’è andata_?”

“Si è trasferita.” Si accoccola sul fianco, incastrando il telefono tra l’orecchio e il cuscino. “Abbiamo litigato ed è andata via.”

“Dov’è andata?” Blaine sembra ancora preoccupato, ma ha anche la voce calma ed è come un balsamo per i nervi di Kurt, straziati dopo ore passate a turbinare senza controllo.

“Si è trasferita dal suo ragazzo. Sapevi che ha un ragazzo?”

“Ah. No. Ma è un bene,” dice Blaine. Prima che Kurt abbia tempo di protestare, aggiunge,” Cioè, se ha deciso di trasferirsi è un bene che abbia un posto dove andare, no?”

Kurt mormora non esattamente in assenso, e poi Blaine gli chiede cautamente, “Perché avete litigato?”

“Ho–“ quelle che meno di ventiquattro ore prima erano sembrate ragioni valide e importanti ora sembravano precarie e non degne di una discussione del genere. “Le ho detto che non approvavo alcune delle sue scelte. Sia a livello di carriera che di stile di vita.”

“Oh-oh. No che non deve essere andata bene.” Kurt riesce a sentire il fruscio delle lenzuola dall’altra parte della città, così lontano. “Vuoi parlarne?”

Viene fuori che la risposta è sì. Gli esce in una rapida ondata mentre Blaine ascolta, mormorando ogni tanto ma rimanendo per lo più in silenzio. Kurt gli parla della confessione di Rachel dopo Capodanno, di come sia andata in giro a locali e a feste e dei suoi probabili inciuci, delle audizioni e del suo incurante approccio al nudo e alla sessualità. Forse non dovrebbe discutere così apertamente delle sue faccende private, ma ha bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno o rischia di esplodere.

Una volta finito di parlare si sente esausto e non sa più se ha sbagliato o se invece ha avuto ragione a giudicarla a quel modo.

“Capisco perché gliene hai parlato.” Attraverso l’altoparlante, Blaine sembra pensieroso.

“Davvero?” Quella conferma è una benedizione. Quindi non è stato del tutto irragionevole.

“Sì.” C’è una pausa, e poi Blaine aggiunge, “Ma capisco anche il suo punto di vista. Anche troppo bene.” Sembra pacato, timido, e improvvisamente Kurt capisce.

“Hai mai–“ non è sicuro di come concludere la frase, ma Blaine sa cosa vorrebbe dire.

“Sì,” mormora, per poi schiarirsi la voce. “Ho provato a fare festa e a uscire e... _altro_ , ma non ce la facevo. Avevo un’ancora a tenermi lontano dalle distrazioni. Non è altrettanto divertente quando il tuo cuore sa cosa vuole davvero. Non c’è sbandata che possa soddisfare quel bisogno.”

A Kurt muore il respiro in gola. Questo è troppo se aggiunto al resto delle emozioni della giornata, e non riesce più a trattenere le lacrime. Blaine se ne rende conto all’istante.

“Merda, mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto– _mi dispiace_ , Kurt.” Solo che non aiuta per nulla ora che la diga è crollata. In mezzo ai singhiozzi Kurt non riesce nemmeno a fare un respiro sufficiente a rispondere, e riesce a sentire l’ansia nella voce di Blaine. “Vuoi che venga lì? Posso venire lì, subito. Dammi mezz’ora, forse qualcosina in più, prendo un taxi e arrivo.”

“No. Non possiamo,” riesce a dire Kurt. “Restare a dormire.”

“So che l’abbiamo detto, ma è diverso. E non devo dormire con te. Dormirò nel letto di Rachel. O sul divano della tortura.” Kurt si lascia sfuggire una risata umida, ma le lacrime continuano a scendere e Blaine sembra ancora più agitato. “Oppure posso proprio evitare di dormire, resto lì e basta. Qualunque cosa ti serva.” Kurt sente un fruscio più insistente all’altro capo del telefono, più affrettato e accompagnato dallo sbattere dei cassetti. “Voglio esserci per te, Kurt. Mi vesto e vado a prendere un taxi, okay?”

“No, non farlo,” si costringe a dire Kurt andando contro a qualsiasi istinto abbia in corpo, e i rumori in camera di Blaine scemano improvvisamente. “Starò benone. È tardi e domattina hai lezione–“

“Non mi interessa, tu sei più importante delle lezioni. Dico sul serio, Kurt.”

Oh, quanto sarebbe facile dire _sì, ti prego, ho bisogno di te_ , e trovarsi presto tra le braccia di Blaine, il posto più sicuro sulla faccia della Terra. Ma è quello il problema: Kurt sa che una volta arrivato a quel punto non sarebbe più in grado di lasciarlo andare. Andrebbero di nuovo a letto assieme, e in quell’appartamento vuoto, con le emozioni in tumulto, chissà cosa finirebbero per fare – cosa _lui_ finirebbe per _chiedere_ a Blaine di fare. E al mattino diventerebbe tutto molto peggio.

Quindi dice invece, “Grazie. Sei l’amico migliore che potrei mai desiderare. Ma davvero, stanotte me la caverò. Possiamo trovarci domani e andare da qualche parte quando finisco di lavorare?”

Blaine sembra quasi deluso. “Certo, passo a prenderti. Ma sei sicuro–“

“Sì,” Kurt tira su col naso e si asciuga gli occhi con la manica troppo lunga del suo maglione, spostandosi per mettersi più comodo sulla parte asciutta del cuscino. “Potresti parlarmi un’altro po’, invece?”

Per Kurt la voce di Blaine è sempre stata un calmante – non importa di cosa stia parlando. Sentire quel timbro caldo lo calma come una promessa di pace e sicurezza. Kurt chiude gli occhi e ascolta il tranquillo monologo di Blaine sui suoi studenti di pianoforte e sulle nuove canzoni che sta scrivendo, e sul film che ha visto.

Kurt si sveglia la mattina dopo con il telefono ancora premuto all’orecchio.

_

Il suo piano di fare una visita a sorpresa a Rachel in panetteria va a farsi benedire quando il giorno dopo Kurt riceve un messaggio in cui lei gli chiede di darle un po’ di spazio e di non cercarla, almeno per il momento. Non è che possa rifiutarsi – lei _è_ un’adulta, dopotutto – ma le fa promettere che gli manderà un messaggio ogni qualche giorno per fargli sapere che sta bene. A parte quello, non può far altro che lasciarla andare e sperare che non si faccia del male.

Cercare di non preoccuparsi e lasciare che Rachel si costruisca una vita lontano da lui va contro qualsiasi istinto protettivo che la comunità gli abbia mai inculcato.

Nelle settimane successive, Kurt diventa un ospite in casa sua. Continua a dormire lì, ovviamente, e cuce ogni mattina finché non arriva l’ora di andare al lavoro – sono le sere che non riesce a sopportare. Il silenzio e il vuoto dell’appartamento che è stata la loro prima casa è difficile da sostenere. Quindi scappa via e non torna finché non è abbastanza esausto da accasciarsi a letto e cadere in un sonno profondo e senza sogni.

Per passare il tempo a volte lavora ore in più in caffetteria, anche se non ne ha realmente bisogno – ultimamente con quello che cuce guadagna abbastanza da bilanciare la perdita dello stipendio di Rachel. E poi ora che è da solo spende di meno. Ma si dimostra una buona distrazione e a volte, dopo la chiusura, esce fuori a bere qualcosa con i colleghi. Dopo tutto questo tempo, ha cominciato solo ora a provare a conoscerli. Scopre che ognuno di loro ha una storia, una volta che comincia ad ascoltare. La cosa che lo sorprende di più è che sembra che nessuno abbia problemi col fatto che lui non parli poi molto di sé, e che siano disposti ad accettarlo così com’è.

A volte Kurt passa le serate con Blaine. Nessuno dei due ha più voglia di fare i turisti per la città, entrambi stanchi dell’inverno e impazienti di riavere la primavera. Di solito se ne stanno seduti in camera di Blaine in dormitorio, che ormai è diventata una singola dopo che un giorno di gennaio il suo compagno di stanza ha raccolto le sue cose e lasciato il college, e guardano un film sul computer di Blaine. Dopo anni di astinenza, Kurt si rende conto di concentrarsi così tanto su quello che sta guardando che nemmeno la presenza di Blaine a pochi centimetri di distanza è sufficiente a distrarlo. Quindi lascia che Blaine scelga dalla chilometrica lista di film che Kurt *deve assolutamente vedere*, e si siedono fianco a fianco sul suo letto – a volte dividendosi una coperta se fa’ freddo, o mangiando popcorn – e guardano in silenzio.

E poi parlano. Non durante il film, ma Kurt nota il modo in cui a volte Blaine guarda lui invece che lo schermo, aspettando di vedere la sua reazione di fronte ad uno dei suoi momenti preferiti. Quindi si tiene a mente i suoi pensieri e le sue domande e le sue opinioni e poi ne parlano – liberamente, con determinazione, trovandosi d’accordo o in disaccordo, o trovandosi d’accordo sul fatto che non sono d’accordo, a volte passando a temi più generali da quello di cui si era parlato nel film e trovandosi spesso così presi dalla conversazione che ci vuole la sveglia di Kurt a ricordargli che sono le undici passate e se ne deve andare.

A volte la ragazza del secondo anno che vive in fondo al corridoio si unisce a loro per il film e con il suo contributo le conversazioni si fanno ancora più interessanti. In più possono apprezzare tutti insieme le bellezze maschili, il che porta a frecciatine e punzecchiamenti e un sacco di risate. Kurt si gode un sacco queste serate. Più di una volta Blaine suggerisce che potrebbe anche fermarsi a dormire, sostenendo che l’altro letto rimane vuoto comunque, ma Kurt non lo fa mai. Sarebbe troppo facile distruggere l’equilibrio che hanno trovato, quella tranquilla amicizia senza la lotta continua per trasformarla in qualcos’altro, e non può rischiare, non quando ha più che mai bisogno di Blaine.

Dopo ogni serata come questa, Kurt esce dal dormitorio sentendosi vivo, tremendamente conscio di quanto gli sia mancato avere una connessione vera e profonda con la gente attorno a lui, e conversazioni intelligenti e interessanti riguardo più che le semplici cose di tutti i giorni. Si sente mentalmente stimolato, scosso fuori dall’immobilità di pensare solo a sopravvivere in cui è vissuto così a lungo.

E se solo guardare film e discuterne con Blaine e i suoi amici può fare così tanto, come si sentirebbe a studiare davvero? Improvvisamente quel desiderio semisoppresso torna a farsi sentire a tutta forza, e Kurt comincia a pensare a come potrebbe continuare il suo percorso di istruzione. Se potesse vorrebbe finire il liceo e andare al college – magari studiare qualcosa che abbia a che fare con la moda – e sa che ci sono centinaia di ostacoli, dal fatto che è _presunto morto_ al recuperare i dati della scuola ai soldi, ma deve esserci un modo. E ha determinazione a sufficienza per riuscire a trovarlo. Forse non subito, ma magari entro settembre sarà riuscito a escogitare qualcosa. Se la sta cavando bene, ma vuole qualcosa di più dalla vita che non lavorare in una caffetteria e cucire per arrotondare lo stipendio. Può fare di più, e ci deve provare.

Marzo porta con sé un vento caldo e i primi cenni di primavera. Poco a poco, Kurt Kurt trova più facile abituarsi a un mondo in cui Rachel non è più al suo fianco. Il modo in cui si sono separati fa’ ancora male, ma quando lei lo chiama dopo due settimane di silenzio e messaggi sporadici, la voce di Rachel è felice e frizzante, e Kurt va a dormire più tranquillo. Scopre che alla fine non è riuscita ad ottenere la parte, e che sta ancora facendo audizioni, ma non importa – la vita è meravigliosa, lei è felice e non è più arrabbiata con lui. Dopo quella chiamata si ritrovano a parlare più regolarmente, chiamandosi a vicenda ogni qualche giorno, e anche se passano due settimane senza che riescano ad incontrarsi, almeno Kurt la sa felice e al sicuro.

E poi, la terza settimana di marzo, Elias – il barista greco di Starbucks – invita fuori Kurt per un appuntamento.

_

“Credo che dovresti andarci.” Blaine sta digitando qualcosa al computer, le dita che voltano sulla tastiera e gli occhi fissi sullo schermo.

“Ma avevi detto–“ Kurt non può farci niente se parla con una vocina piccola piccola, pietosa e ferita, e non riesce nemmeno a finire la frase, il _che mi amavi_ gli rimane incastrato nel nodo che sente alla gola. Alla fine Blaine si gira a guardarlo.

“Lo so,” dice, le sopracciglia inarcate e l’espressione addolorata. “So cos’ho detto. Ma non posso darti quello che ti meriti, quindi è solo giusto che io mi faccia da parte e non ti impedisca di essere felice con qualcun’altro.”

 _Non voglio qualcun’altro, voglio te_ , è quello che Kurt vorrebbe dire, ma sa di non poterlo fare. Non può avere quello che vuole, e dovrebbe almeno provare a passare oltre. Ed Elias è dolce e divertente, e assomiglia un po’ a Blaine – basso, con i capelli ricci e scuri e gli occhi marroni e gentili, e forse se Kurt ci provasse sul serio potrebbe anche provare qualcosa per lui.

Si odia al solo pensiero.

No, andrà lì senza aspettative e si divertirà, e non tenterà di sentire una cosa che non c’è. A meno che non ci sia davvero qualcosa. Anche se ha forti dubbi in proposito.

L’aria si fa’ seria dopo quello scambio. Guardano un altro film di supereroi, ma Kurt si ritrova a essere distratto e continua a spostare lo sguardo su Blaine, non incrociando mai il suo sguardo. Una volta finito il film restano in silenzio. Blaine dice di avere mal di testa, e Kurt fa’ finta di credergli, ma mentre prende la borsa per andare a casa non riesce a fare a meno di chiedersi cosa succederà alla loro amicizia quando inevitabilmente cominceranno a vedersi con altre persone. 

Beh, lo scoprirà presto.

Sono le undici passate quando arriva all’edificio di casa sua. Le lampade nella parte superiore delle scale sono saltate di nuovo, quindi Kurt accende lo schermo del telefono per trovare le chiavi mentre corre su per le scale, ed è solo grazie a quel minimo di illuminazione che non inciampa sulla figura minuta accoccolata sull’ultimo gradino, di fianco alla sua porta.

Con il cuore che batte all’impazzata, alza il telefono per illuminare il visitatore a sorpresa – senza dubbio qualche senzatetto in cerca di un posto dove passare la notte. È già successo qualche volta; l’edificio non ha un portiere e non è difficile intrufolarsi.

Invece nota uno zaino familiare, capelli scuri raccolti in un‘unica treccia, e i grandi occhi di sua sorella pieni di lacrime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fotoset:** [Non siamo nemmeno parenti.](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/64057765623)
> 
>  **Canzoni del capitolo:**  
> [ _My Immortal_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5anLPw0Efmo) di Evanescence  
> [ _Chasing Pavements_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwTMyjTNBM8) di Adele  
> [ _Things That Stop You Dreaming_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ItrO33Hg48) di Passenger


	13. Scosse di Assestamento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di traduzione: All'alba di più di due terzi di storia completata (mancano solo quattro capitoli!) ci terrei a ricordare che questa storia non solo non è betata, ma è stata tradotta 'al volo' e quindi nemmeno riletta. Spero quindi che vorrete perdonarmi gli errori che sicuramente sono presenti nel testo (e se foste così gentili da segnalarmeli non potrei fare altro che ringraziarvi).
> 
> Grazie a tutti voi che state leggendo, e non fatevi scrupoli a lasciare commenti — trovate il form in fondo alla pagina, non è necessario che vi registriate ;)

  
**Capitolo 013 – Scosse di Assestamento**

“Rachel!” Kurt finisce in ginocchio in un attimo, e le stringe le mani, gelide. “Cos’è successo? Cosa ci fai qui? E perché non sei entrata, per l’amor del cielo?”

Lei tira su col naso, e nuove lacrime le scorrono sul viso. “Non ero sicura di poterlo fare. Non volevo spaventarti, e poi... non è più casa mia, non posso arrivare e–“

“Non essere ridicola, sarà sempre casa tua,” la interrompe Kurt. “Andiamo.”

  
Kurt si alza, tirandola su. Lei lo segue agilmente, e un attimo dopo si ritrovano nel salotto illuminato a giorno e lui riesce finalmente a vederla come si deve.

Gli sembra stanca e sciupata, con gli occhi gonfi e arrossati e le labbra tagliate. La spalla destra resta più bassa, gravata dal peso dello zaino, e Kurt glielo sfila. Lei gli rivolge un debole sorriso, ma nei suoi occhi le lacrime riprendono a formarsi.

“Ehi. Dai, Rachel, che è successo?” La tira gentilmente a sé e lei gli crolla tra le braccia, singhiozzando contro la sua spalla.

“Mi dispiace, Kurt. Mi dispiace tanto. Avevi ragione e avrei dovuto ascoltarti. Mi dispiace.”

Kurt si riscuote, mentre una scarica di paura gli attraversa il petto. “Oddio, stai bene? Ti hanno fatto del male?”

Lei scuote la testa, continuando a piangere. “No, sto bene, te lo giuro. Sto bene.”

Non gli _sembra_ che stia bene, ma non sembra nemmeno fisicamente ferita, e lei gli sorride debolmente tra le lacrime quando lui la controlla tutta con lo sguardo. La abbraccia più forte e le accarezza la schiena.

“Okay, andiamo, sei congelata, lascia che ti prepari un tè e poi puoi raccontarmi cos’è successo, okay?”

Lei tira su col naso e scioglie l’abbraccio, annuendo.

Tempo di appendere i cappotti e darsi una rinfrescata, Rachel è già molto più calma. Si appollaia su uno sgabello in cucina mentre Kurt prepara il tè, e fa un respiro profondo.

“Brody mi ha cacciata,” dice in tono serio.

Kurt s’incupisce. “Cosa? Perché?”

“Perché a quanto pare stavo disturbando il suo stile di vita da artista.” Le trema la voce e Kurt crede stia per ricominciare a piangere, ma invece comincia a ridacchiare anche se ha gli occhi lucidi. Sembra un po’ isterica e, nonostante la preoccupazione, Kurt non riesce a non sbuffare una risata a sua volta. Se Rachel riesce ancora a riderne starà benone.

“Hai _cosa_? Ma che vuol dire?”

“Fondamentalmente che pretendevo che non andasse a letto con nessun’altra.”

Kurt resta a bocca aperta. “Stai scherzando.”

Col labbro inferiore che le trema, Rachel alza le spalle, ma poi si costringe a sfoderare un ghigno. “Oh, e gli ho chiesto di non andare in giro nudo tutto il giorno.”

Kurt si ritrova di nuovo a ridere, talmente all’improvviso che quasi spande il tè che sta portando verso il tavolo, arrivando per il rotto della cuffia ad appoggiarlo prima di far danni. “Ommioddio, Rachel!”

“Che c’è? Mi distraeva!” Ride. “Come dovevo fare a prepararmi per le audizioni con tutto quel ben di–“ Kurt si copre le orecchie, imbarazzato.

“Troppe informazioni! _Troppe informazioni,_ grazie mille.”

È questo a farla scattare e si ritrovano entrambi a ridere a lungo e sì, sono isterici e stanno andando un po’ fuori di testa, ma è una situazione familiare. Per loro ridere in faccia alle avversità non è che un vecchio, testato meccanismo di difesa. Riderne significa rendere una cosa affrontabile. È quando non sono più in grado di ridere che nascono i veri problemi.

Alla fine, però, l’attacco d’ilarità passa e Kurt trae un respiro tremante, asciugandosi gli occhi.

“No, davvero, cos’è successo? Credevo fossi felice. Mi hai _detto_ che eri felice, non più tardi di ieri.”

La velocità con cui le lacrime di gioia sul volto di Rachel si trasformano in una cascata di lacrime vere è spiazzante. “Ho mentito. Sono stata triste tutto il mese. Mi mancavi, e... mi mancava tutto. Brody mi avrà anche lasciato vivere lì, ma non era contento. C’era sempre gente a far festa fino a tardi, quasi tutti i giorni, oppure andava fuori e qualche volta capitava che mi portasse con lui, e io... mi sono detta che sarebbe andata meglio. Solo che non è successo.”

Kurt scuote la testa, colpito. “Perché non sei tornata a casa?”

“Dopo la mia drammatica uscita di scena? Dai, come facevo a tornare?” Tira su col naso. “E poi, se fossi tornata non sarei riuscita a dimostrarti che avevi torto, no? Farti vedere quanto sono adulta e autosufficiente.” Sbuffa, un gesto amaro. “Già, beh, sorpresa. Non lo sono.”

Kurt le prende la mano. “Oh tesoro...”

“E avevi ragione anche sulle audizioni. La settimana scorsa un tizio non mi ha lasciato nemmeno finire la canzone, mi ha detto che mi avrebbe dato la parte se gli avessi mostrato quanto ero brava in _altre_ cose.” Kurt resta a bocca aperta, e lei alza le spalle. “Quella magari è stata colpa di Brody, però. Una volta lavorava in quel teatro e ha detto che mi avrebbe raccomandata al direttore del casting.”

“Oddio, Rach–“

“E poi ieri sera è arrivata questa donna – te lo giuro, Kurt, avrà avuto almeno quarant’anni – e gli è stata addosso dal momento in cui le ha aperto la porta. E quando ho provato a rimetterla al suo porto, perché evidentemente non aveva capito che lui non era più single, lei ha–“ le si spezza la voce, e le lacrime riprendono a scorrere. “Mi ha riso in faccia. Ha detto che ero carina, ma che dovevo tornare a giocare ocn le Barbie e lasciare che gli adulti facessero quello che volevano. E Brody... Brody–“ le trema il mento, come succede solo quando è davvero arrabbiata. “Mi ha urlato contro perché ho provato a prendere il controllo della sua vita.”

Nella mente di Kurt comincia a formarsi un pensiero inquietante. “Rachel...” chiede cautamente. “Quanti anni ha Brody?”

“Cosa?” Lei lo guarda con aria confusa. “Ventisette.”

Okay, allora per lo meno non è un pervertito di mezza età.

“Comunque se ne sono andati via insieme, credo a casa di lei. E Brody non è tornato a casa per la notte, ed era... troppo. Al mattino ho raccolto le mie cose e me ne sono andata.” Sospira a fondo. “Sembra stia diventando un’abitudine, eh?”

“Dove sei stata tutto il giorno?” chiede Kurt mentre beve un sorso di tè.

“In panetteria, e poi ho fatto un giro. Ho pensato e provato a trovare il coraggio di venire a chiederti scusa. Sono arrivata qui dopo le dieci, quando è diventato troppo freddo per stare fuori, ma non eri a casa.”

“Ero da Blaine,” dice lui. “Ma avresti dovuto chiamarmi. O entrare, dannata oca.”

Lei si morde il labbro. “Vuol dire che posso tornare qui?” Sembra talmente insicura e vulnerabile che a Kurt si stringe il cuore.

“Certo che puoi, avevi davvero dei dubbi?” Alza gli occhi al cielo.

“Beh, quella notte ti ho detto delle cose terribili, pensavo–“ la voce le si spezza di nuovo. “E mi dispiace, Kurt. Non volevo, ma ero arrabbiatissima e volevo farti male.”

Kurt alza le spalle. “Va tutto bene. Non sei stata l’unica a parlare male, quella notte.”

Lei scuote la testa. “No, ma tu eri preoccupato per me, non le dicevi per cattiveria, mentre io... in verità... ti invidio. Sia te che Blaine, il vostro amore e la vostra sicurezza–“

Kurt la fissa, scioccato. “Sì. Capisco come la nostra relazione incasinata e le opportunità sprecate siano cose da invidiare,” sbuffa lui, ma lei si limita a ribattere.

“Prima o poi troverete il modo. Siete troppo innamorati per lasciar perdere. E ciò che avete voi non è una cosa che molti riescono a trovare a quest’età. O mai,” aggiunge maliziosamente, e Kurt torna ad alzare gli occhi al cielo.

“Quanto mi erano mancati i tuoi modi teatrali. Sono sicuro che le lunghe decadi di solitudine vi abbiano profondamente marchiata, ma non disperate, o mia dama.” Basta questo perché Rachel cominci a ridere, dandogli una pacca sulla mano mentre Kurt le rivolge un ghigno: missione compiuta.

“Zitto. Arrivo da una brutta rottura, mi è concesso di lagnarmi.”

“Uhm... ma alla fine hai rotto con lui, prima di andartene?” Kurt inarca le sopracciglia.

“Io... gli ho lasciato un biglietto?”

“Ovviamente.” Sorride, e lei tira fuori la lingua. È quasi come se l’ultimo mese non ci fosse mai stato.

_

L’appuntamento con Elias va bene. Non ci sono scintille nell’aria o farfalle nello stomaco di Kurt, va bene e basta, ma è più di quanto si aspettasse. Vanno in un piccolo ristorantino che a detta di Elias è il miglior ristorante greco di tutta New York. Conosce già per nome l’intero personale e tutti lo trattano, assieme a Kurt, come se fossero di famiglia, portando loro vino fatto in casa e candele non appena vengono a sapere che si tratta di un appuntamento, e preparando piatti che non sono sul menu. È la prima volta che Kurt va a mangiare greco, e lo adora.

Cominciano parlando di cibo, ma presto scoprono di avere in comune una passione per la cucina e la pasticceria, e il fatto di avere una sorella che odia entrambe le cose. Questo porta a una discussione sui tipici stereotipi delle mansioni legate al sesso della persona ed Elias racconta a Kurt di come sia stato essere gay e crescere in una piccola città della Grecia, un’esperienza sorprendentemente non traumatica. Quando Kurt non racconta in cambio la sua storia, Elias non gli fa’ pressioni e si limita a cambiare agevolmente argomento. La conversazione è leggera e scorrevole, l’atmosfera rilassata, e quando Elias si fa’ avanti per dargli un bacio della buonanotte, Kurt non si scansa.

Non è per niente come baciare Blaine, ma è comunque molto più che niente e Kurt si lascia andare, rispondendo, e poi accetta un altro appuntamento perché... perché no?

Dopotutto, è andata bene.

È quello che dice anche a Blaine quando gli viene chiesto come sia andato l’appuntamento. “È andato bene.” In risposta ottiene solo un cenno di assenso e la conversazione finisce lì, ma per tutto il resto della serata l’atmosfera rimane cupa, e Kurt lascia il dormitorio con addosso la spiacevole sensazione di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. E non è così.

Non è stato Blaine a dirgli di vedere altra gente?

Il secondo appuntamento si tiene durante una bellissima, solare giornata primaverile. Elias gli porta dei fiori e si tengono per mano mentre camminano per Central Park, fermandosi a prendere un hot dog. Finiscono per andare al cinema a vedere una commedia romantica che nessuno dei due in realtà guarda perché sono troppo occupati a pomiciare nell’ultima fila della sala praticamente vuota. Kurt torna a casa sentendosi giovane e allegro, un po’ ubriaco di quell’esperienza tremendamente adolescenziale e seriamente entusiasta all’idea del terzo appuntamento.

Questa volta Blaine non chiede come sia andata. In effetti, Blaine non chiede praticamente nulla perché si è gettato sulla preparazione del musical scolastico di primavera in modo così totale che uno penserebbe ne sia il protagonista invece che avere un ruolo secondario di rilevanza molto relativa.

La terza volta che Kurt esce con Elias, in realtà non _escono_ per nulla. È sabato sera e Kurt ha detto a Rachel che ci sono serie possibilità che lei non lo veda rientrare fino al mattino. Nel piccolo appartamento di Brooklyn mangiano la cena preparata da Elias, e poi assaporano il gusto della mousse al cioccolato l’uno sulle labbra dell’altro. Non c’è obbligo e non c’è fretta, e a Kurt non dispiace per nulla la piega che ha preso la serata – fino al momento in cui comincia a dispiacergli.

Si alza dal divano in un baleno, imbarazzato mentre cerca di riallacciarsi i pantaloni, e a giudicare dal caldo che sente deve avere le guance in fiamme. Elias lo sta fissando, sbalordito, la bocca aperta e le labbra di un rosso intenso. Quelle labbra un momento prima che gli stavano mormorando all’orecchio quanto gli piacerebbe succhiargli il cazzo.

Ma l’incomprensione sul volto di Elias passa in fretta, rimpiazzata da una gentile perplessità.

“Oh. È troppo presto? Mi dispiace, Kurt, non lo sapevo. Sei– È la prima volta che–“

Probabilmente in altre circostanze riterrebbe tenero il modo in cui, per il bene di Kurt, Elias prova ad essere delicato nel trattare un argomento così sensibile, ma in questo momento non riesce a farselo importare. Non si spreca nemmeno a dire ad Elias che _non è_ vergine – sente troppo il bisogno di andarsene in questo istante, sentendosi imbarazzato e stranamente sporco. Non si è mai sentito così le altre volte in cui ha provato qualcosa a livello sessuale, non importa quanto in là si spingessero assieme a Blaine.

Dice ad Elias che si vedranno il lunedì a lavoro, si scusa per aver rovinato l’atmosfera e corre a casa senza dargli nemmeno un bacio della buonanotte.

_

xXxXx

 _Trovare Rachel sul pavimento, ansimante e grondante di sudore mentre fa piegamenti, non è quello che Blaine si aspettava quando ha bussato per poi aprire la porta dell’appartamento di Kurt e Rachel. Dopo aver passato due settimane a far finta – anche con se stesso – di essere troppo impegnato per vedere Kurt (e la sua nuova felicità trovata con qualcuno che non sia lui), Blaine riesce finalmente a trovare il tempo di passare e ora che è qui sente di doversi scusare. Ma soprattutto non vede l’ora di passare la serata con loro due. Gli sono_ mancati _._

_Ma Kurt non c’è, e la cosa diventa evidente quando Blaine fa correre lo sguardo lungo l’enorme spazio aperto dell’appartamento._

_“Ha detto che stasera torna un’ora dopo,” suggerisce Rachel a denti stretti, cercando di costringere i muscoli tremanti a fare altri piegamenti. “Credo che volesse stare un po’ con Elias dopo il lavoro.” Finisce con un gemito e crolla a terra, il respiro pesante._

_La bolla di entusiasmo nel petto di Blaine fa_ poof _. Elias. Giusto._

_Tenta comunque di sorridere, anche se gli sembra una smorfia addolorata. “Oh.”_

_“Ehi, che c’è, possiamo aggiornarci un po’ finché non arriva. Non ti vedo da una vita. Ho finito di allenarmi, devo solo trascinarmi in doccia.” Si mette in ginocchio con un gemito. “Okay, torno tra cinque minuti, fai come se fossi a casa tua.”_

_Ce ne vogliono quasi venti, ma quando esce dal bagno Blaine deve trattenersi dall’infantile istinto di fischiare. Ha la pelle rosata e morbida a causa del vapore, con i capelli acconciati in un’approssimazione di treccia e addosso un vestito-tunica-qualcosa di semitrasparente nero che le arriva fino a metà coscia, non lasciando nulla all’immaginazione. Tipo il fatto che non indossa un reggiseno. Quando gli si avvicina e si siede di fianco a lui sul divano, Blaine sente il profumo di qualcosa di caldo e dolce, con punte di vaniglia. Le sta bene._

_“Sei incantevole,” dice, perché è vero e perché lui è un gentiluomo, e lei gli risponde sorridendo dolcemente._

_“Oh, grazie. Anche tu sei bellissimo.”_

_Blaine sta per risponderle quando lei si sporge verso di lui e... lo bacia. All’inizio rimane talmente sorpreso da non reagire nemmeno, rimanendo seduto lì per qualche secondo con le labbra aperte mentre lei fa’ per approfondire il bacio, ed è il tocco della sua lingua sul labbro superiore a farlo riprendere._

_“Rachel, cosa stai–“_

_“Shh,” sussurra lei, tracciando con le labbra un caldo percorso lungo la sua mandibola e poi al lato del collo._

_Lui si fa’ indietro, ma lei lo segue, sedendosi prima sulle sue ginocchia e poi mettendoglisi quasi in braccio. Ci vogliono una gentile spinta sulla spalla e un secco “Rachel, no,” per farla fermare un attimo._

_“Perché no?” chiede lei, gli occhi grandi e innocenti, ma in qualche modo il suo tono di voce gli suona strano. “Abbiamo ancora tempo prima che torni Kurt. Gli ho scritto, non è ancora nemmeno alla metro. Andiamo, so che siamo attratti uno dall’altra. E siamo entrambi single, giovani e sexy.” Mormora in modo provocante e torna a invadere lo spazio personale di Blaine. “Sarà fantastico.”_

_La velocità con cui Blaine si alza dal divano è tale che Rachel rischia di cadere per terra. “Ma che ti è preso?”_

_“Tu?” Lei lo guarda con un’espressione seducente che sembra presa direttamente da un porno di serie c, ma poi casca il palco e lei si lascia cadere sul divano con un sospiro. “Ugh. Beh, era andata meglio in teoria.”_

_Blaine continua a fissarla a distanza di sicurezza, gli occhi spalancati e increduli. “Ti prego dimmi che era una sorta di esercizio di recitazione.”_

_I lineamenti di Rachel si caricano d’offesa. “Perché? La sola idea di fare sesso con me ti repelle davvero così tanto?”_

_“No, ma–“_

_“O è perché hai deciso che alla fine sei davvero gay?”_

_“No,” le dice ad alta voce per far sì che lei lo ascolti. “È perché siamo amici e rovinare tutto venendo a letto con te è abbastanza l’ultima cosa che vorrei fare.”_

_Lei mette il broncio e si tira le ginocchia al petto. “E perché sei innamorato di mio fratello.”_

_Lui sospira. “E perché sono innamorato di tuo fratello, sì.”_

_“Stupidi ragazzi,” mormora lei. “Perché non potete semplicemente darvi una mossa a rimettervi assieme se siete entrambi pazzi l’uno dell’altro?”_

_Blaine comincia ad alterarsi davanti al dolore provocato dalle sue parole.”Non è così semplice, Rach, è–“_

_Lei scuote una mano, guardandosi i piedi. “Qualunque cosa tu abbia bisogno di dirti.” Restano entrambi in silenzio per un attimo, e Blaine considera se sedersi sulla poltrona per mantenere un po’ di distanza tra loro quando lei alza lo sguardo, e al suo interno Blaine nota qualcosa di disperato. “Ma ti importa di me, non è vero?”_

_“Certo che sì.”_

_“Allora non è che potresti... venire a letto con me solo per quello?”_

_Blaine torna a sedersi a fianco a lei, seriamente preoccupato. “Rachel, perché fai così?”_

_Lei rilascia un respiro tremante, accoccolandosi ancora di più su se stessa. “Non sono mai stata con nessuno che... a cui importasse davvero di me. Non solo del mio corpo – di me. Perché non importa a nessuno, a parte a te e a Kurt. E io... voglio sapere come sia, quel singolo istante in cui tutto sembra –_ giusto _, hai presente?”_

_Sta tremando tutta e Blaine la prende per mano e la costringe ad alzare il mento per poterla guardare negli occhi, ormai seriamente preoccupato. Si rifiuta di distogliere lo sguardo dal suo volto anche quando la vede agitarsi a disagio. “Rach, davvero, che cosa sta succedendo?”_

_Le basta questo per cominciare a piangere – pesanti singhiozzi soffocati, e lui la tira a sé e la stringe forte, lasciandola sfogare e ritrovandosi con la maglia zuppa nel giro di pochi minuti._

_Quando ormai ha buttato fuori il peggio arrivano anche le parole, pronunciate talmente piano da essere quasi silenziose, a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio._

_“Sono incinta.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Video:** [Come la vede Rachel](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/66729219328)
> 
>  **Canzone del capitolo** : [_Please Sister_ dei The Cardigans](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IyqWgeb0BTE)


	14. Conseguenze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note dell'autrice:** Come avrete probabilmente intuito dal finale del capitolo 13, questo capitolo tratta dei temi che potrebbero essere considerati sensibili. Se decidete di saltare alcune parti, dovrebbe essere comunque sicuro riprendere a leggere dall’ultima sezione di capitolo.
> 
> Inoltre, dato che mi è già capitato di essere accusata di mettere in bocca ai personaggi le mie opinioni personali: questa è una storia, una finzione. Vado dove mi porta la storia, non ho un secondo fine e tento sempre di scrivere con sensibilità e rispetto ogni volta che vado a toccare argomenti difficili. ~~Se volete discutere di qualcosa riguardo il capitolo, vi prego di mandarmi un messaggio in modo che io possa rispondere in privato.~~ _(l'autrice è straniera, se volete contattarla dovrete farlo dal suo[tumblr](http://anxioussquirrel.tumblr.com/), ndt)_.

  
**Capitolo 14 - Conseguenze**

_“Sei sicura?”_

_È probabilmente la cosa più stupida che si possa chiedere a una che ti ha appena detto di essere incinta, ma Blaine non riesce a trattenersi. Sta facendo fatica ad elaborare la notizia, ecco tutto._

_Lei lo guarda, gli occhi arrossati. “Beh, non sono andata da un medico, ma durante la scorsa settimana ho fatto tre test di gravidanza diversi e sono risultati tutti positivi, quindi sì, sono abbastanza sicura.”_

_“Ma… come? Quando? Cioè… da quanto?”_

_Attraverso il completo trasparente Blaine le osserva la pancia, completamente piatta, ma d’altro canto Blaine non ha mai conosciuto personalmente una donna incinta. Non ne sa nulla di gravidanze._

_Beh, no, okay – sa che durano nove mesi e che causano nausea mattutina e improvvise voglie per cibi improbabili. Dai tempi del primo anno di liceo e delle lezioni di educazione alla salute si ricorda il diagramma di un bambino nell’utero e qualcosa sul mettere dei cuscini tra le gambe di una donna incinta per farla stare più comoda, anche se non è sicuro di quando o perché. Che debba andare a prenderne qualcuno per Rachel? Non gli sembra a disagio, solo emotiva ed esausta, ma lui cosa ne sa?_

_Oh, ed è abbastanza sicuro che le donne dovrebbero evitare lo stress mentre aspettano un bambino, e… forse l’alcol? E lo sforzo fisico? Rachel questo lo sa? Gli addominali che stava facendo prima gli sembravano abbastanza pesanti come esercizio._

_Avverte l’improvviso bisogno di chiamare sua madre – più in qualità di medico e di donna che altro – e farle un sacco di domande. La voce di Rachel lo riporta alla realtà._

_“È ancora molto presto, mi è saltato il ciclo appena due settimane fa. All’inizio credevo fosse solo stress dopo il casino che c’è stato con Brody, o di aver contato male. Ma poi è passata un’altra settimana e non riuscivo a smettere di pensare…” Trae un respiro tremante e comincia a giocherellare con la manica, troppo lunga. “C’è stata una festa. Circa una settimana prima che me ne andassi. Brody continuava a portarmi da bere e, più bevevo, più divertente mi sembrava, e… so solo che abbiamo fatto sesso e che l’abbiamo fatto in bagno, ma non importa quanto provi a ripensarci, non riesco a ricordarmi se lui abbia usato un preservativo. Cioè, prima l’aveva sempre fatto, ma–“ Alza le spalle, il labbro inferiore le trema. “Quindi alla fine ho comprato il teste e… boom.” I suoi occhi tornano a farsi lucidi._

_“Ne hai parlato con qualcuno? Qualcuna delle tue amiche, magari?” Blaine si sente talmente inutile che quasi non riesce a capacitarsene._

_“No. Sei il primo a saperlo.”_

_“Aspetta, non l’hai detto a Kurt?” Blaine la fissa, scioccato._

_“No.” Lei sospira e si asciuga gli occhi. “Mi sentivo come se… se l’avessi detto ad alta voce, sarebbe stato reale. Come se il problema sarebbe sparito se solo me ne fossi dimenticata.”_

_“Ma non è così!”_

_Rachel s’incupisce di fronte a quel tono concitato. “Ovvio che no, credi che non lo sappia? Sarò disperata ma non sono stupida. Sì, ho continuato a fare praticamente tutto quello che non dovrei fare durante la gravidanza, nella speranza irrazionale che la natura faccia il suo corso, ma razionalmente so di starmi illudendo. Fare bagni ustionanti, fare allenamento come se dovessi andare alle olimpiadi o bere litri di caffè forte non faranno sì che il ciclo mi torni e sistemi tutto.”_

_“Oh Rachel–“ sussurra Blaine, mortficato._

_Lei lo aggredisce. “Non azzardarti a dirmi che è il modo sbagliato di pensare. Non hai idea di come ci si sente quando il tuo corpo ti tradisce, non sai cosa si provi a sapere che ti sei appena rovinata la vita perché sei stata stupida, sapere che niente sarà più come prima. Non sai_ niente _, Blaine.”_

_Lui spalanca gli occhi. “Oh no, non inten–“ ma ormai lei è partita._

_“E questo senza nemmeno considerare gli ormoni. Dio, sono uno straccio. Continuo a scoppiare in lacrime, sono esausta ma la notte non riesco a dormire, e ieri devo aver dimenticato di chiudere la porta del negozio anche se ero sicura di averla chiusa a chiave. Mi sembra di star impazzendo. Non so cosa fare–“ le si spezza la voce e Blaine la avvolge in un abbraccio, liberandosi infine della paralisi indotta dallo shock._

_“Devi dirlo a Kurt,” le dice, accarezzandole la schiena. “Qualunque cosa tu faccia, hai bisogno di avere anche lui dalla tua parte.”_

_Lei trema ancora più forte, lasciandosi sfuggire singhiozzi strozzati tra una parola e l’altra. “Lo so, ma… come faccio a dirgli che ho fatto un casino ancora più grosso di quello che pensa? Siamo tornati a riavvicinarci solo nelle ultime settimane, le cose sono finalmente tornate alla normalità… e ora questo. Mi odierà.”_

_“Non ti odierà, dai. Sarò qui con te quando glielo dirai, va bene? Se ne hai bisogno posso tenerti la mano, ma Rachel devi dirglielo.”_

_Il suo “okay” è debole e tremante, ma c’è, e Blaine potrà anche non saperne quasi nulla di gravidanze, ma sa che qualsiasi cosa ci sia ad aspettarli non sarà facile. E nella sua mente non ha dubbi sul fatto che, qualunque cosa succeda, resterà al fianco di Rachel per sostenerla._

xXxXx

“Ragazzi se è _difficile_ mollare qualcuno. Mi sento come se avessi appena preso a calci un cucciolo e conto sul fatto che stasera mi distraiate,” annuncia Kurt appena entra nell’appartamento, lasciando cadere a terra la sua borsa.

Viene accolto da due facce serie e una distrazione che gli toglie dalla mente qualunque pensiero riguardo Elias nel giro di un istante.

_

“Cosa vuol dire sei _incinta_? Dio mio, Rachel, vivevi con un ragazzo, ci andavi puntualmente a letto assieme, e non avete pensato di usare protezioni? Di prendere la pillola, o qualcosa?”

Kurt nota il modo in cui l’espressione di Rachel _crolla_ , come si accartoccia su se stessa, ma è troppo sconvolto-scioccato-sbilanciato per fermare le dure parole che gli si formano sulla lingua. Non prima di vedere Blaine scuotere la testa da dietro la schiena di Rachel, un cipiglio preoccupato in viso e lo sguardo fisso sugli occhi di Kurt. A quel punto fa’ un respiro profondo e si costringe a calmarsi un po’. Appoggia la testa tra le mani.

“No, okay, mi dispiace, Rach. Non ha senso colpevolizzare a questo modo, è che… merda. Merdamerda _merda_. Ne sei sicura?”

Lei si limita ad annuire, ancora troppo sconvolta per rispondere, e lui prova ad essere gentile mentre pone la successiva domanda che gli ronza in testa.

“Ed è di questo tizio, Brody?”

“Sì.” Lei nemmeno protesta per l’insinuazione che accompagna la domanda, il che gli dice parecchio su cosa le stia passando per la testa. Sospirando pesantemente, Kurt si siede sul divano e se la tira al petto, e lei affonda immediatamente il volto nella sua maglietta.

“Mi dispiace. Ce la caveremo, okay? Te lo prometto,” le mormora tra i capelli. Ma la rabbia si fa ancora sentire, intensa e bruciante, alla disperata ricerca di uno sfogo, e quindi aggiunge, “Mi servirà l’indirizzo di questo tipo. E ho bisogno di andare a fargli il culo o rischio di esplodere.”

A quelle parole Rachel alza il capo di scatto, il panico dipinto sul volto. “No! Non voglio che lo sappia, non voglio nemmeno che lo venga mai a sapere. Promettimelo, Kurt. Tutti e due. Promettetemi che non glielo direte.”

“Ma… e se decidi di–“ Kurt si ferma, si ricorda di non dare nulla per scontato. “Sai già cosa vuoi fare?”

Lei riprende a piangere, e ormai ha gli occhi gonfi, la voce spezzata. “Non posso– io…” Scuote il capo. “Ho bisogno di pensare.”

“Certo.” Kurt annuisce, la mente che viaggi già ai cento all’ora, pianificando e calcolando ogni possibilità. Si costringe a smetterla. Ora non è il momento. Ora c’è bisogno di lui. La abbraccia di nuovo. “Fai tutto quello che ti serve, prenditi tutto il tempo necessario. Saremo qui per te a prescindere da cosa sceglierai.”

Dall’altro lato, Blaine le circonda le spalle con le braccia, completando l’abbraccio. “Saremo qui.”

_

Questa volta non discutono nemmeno su se Blaine debba fermarsi o meno – è ovvio che resterà. Le loro scaramucce finiscono in secondo piano di fronte a un problema più grosso, più doloroso e ben più reale, uno che li tocca come se li colpisse in prima persona. O per lo meno per Kurt è così.

Gli era capitato di pensare alla paternità. Non solo nella Comunità, dove sarebbe stato il suo ruolo predefinito, scontato non appena fosse stato ritenuto pronto, ma anche al di fuori, nei suoi sogni segreti di trovare un marito e una casa e una vita normale. Questo non è nessuno dei due scenari e lui è troppo giovane e impreparato, e il bambino non è nemmeno suo – ma se dovesse servire, _sarà_ un padre per il figlio di Rachel, o quanto più vicino riesca ad arrivarci. Anche se dovesse complicargli estremamente la vita.

Kurt lascia il suo letto a Blaine e stringe Rachel finché non la sente addormentarsi, sfiancata dalle lacrime e dalle emozioni. Lui dorme male, il sonno pervaso di sogni agitati, e quando si sveglia nel bel mezzo della notte, Rachel non c’è.

La trova in cucina assieme a Blaine. Stanno entrambi bevendo latte caldo e parlando piano, ma non appena scorge Kurt, Rachel riprende a piangere. Le ci vogliono dieci minuti per calmarsi abbastanza da dirgli che è perché non voleva che perdesse altre ore di sonno per colpa sua. Scalzo e a malapena sveglio, Kurt si prende una tazza e li raggiunge al tavolo.

Sarà una settimana difficile.

_

Blaine va via al mattino, solo per tornare la sera con un materassino ad aria che si è fatto prestare dato che è chiaro che Rachel sia in piena fase tracollo. Destreggiandosi tra lavoro, lezioni e preparazione dei pasti, i tre passano i giorni successivi assieme in appartamento, e Kurt non ha mai apprezzato così tanto l’amicizia di Blaine e il suo interessamento.

Quei giorni sono disseminati di lacrime di Rachel e furiose ma discrete ricerche in internet da parte di Kurt, ma anche di alcune delle conversazioni più vere e oneste che Kurt si ricordi di aver avuto con lei dal giorno che sono scappati. Le difficoltà della vita di strada e poi i primi incerti mesi a New York li avevano fatti allontanare, costruendo un muro invisibile che Kurt non si era mai nemmeno accorto ci fosse finché non si era accorto di quante cose si fosse perso, occupato com’era a lottare per la loro sopravvivenza. In questo momento Rachel è senza difese, schiacciata da questo nuovo fardello – niente favolose maschere da indossare. È totalmente vulnerabile, completamente aperta, e Kurt resta scioccato di scoprire quanto davvero lei si sia sentita persa da quando per lui ha rinunciato al suo piano di suicidarsi, quanto poco senso trovasse – e a volte è ancora così – nel rimanere in vita. Non ha nessuna reale ambizione e solo qualche sogno da favola, nessuna ancora a cui aggrapparsi quando le cose si fanno difficili, come Kurt ha sempre avuto sotto forma di Blaine e della sua speranza di avere un giorno una vita normale. Gli fa’ male sentire queste cose, sapere che non si era reso conto della portata dei suoi problemi nonostante fosse la persona che le era stata più vicina.

Quanto deve essersi sentita sola, tutto questo tempo.

È il quarto giorno, una luminosa mattina di sole, quando si svegliano e trovano Rachel seduta al tavolo della cucina con espressione determinata. Sta bevendo un caffè – cosa che aveva evitato negli ultimi giorni – e Kurt sa già cosa sta per dire prima ancora che lei apra bocca.

“Ho… ho deciso.” Le trema la voce, ma ha un’espressione decisa, senza traccia di dubbio. “Cioè, era deciso fin dall’inizio, ma… ora credo di aver fatto pace con la mia scelta. Per quanto possa mai sperare di riuscirci, per lo meno.” Trae un respiro tremante e Kurt le tende la mano, che lei accetta con gratitudine. “Non posso avere un bambino. Non ora. Non senza soldi, senza un compagno, senza alcuna istruzione… sono troppo incasinata anche solo per prendermi cura di me, figuriamoci di un bambino. Credo di aver finalmente capito mia mamma.” Gli occhi le si riempiono nuovamente di lacrime. “Almeno lei ha un marito che voleva un figlio e una famiglia. Io no. Quindi… ecco. È dura dopo aver passato la vita a sentirmi dire che i figli sono il bene più grande che esiste, ma è tutto ciò che posso fare.” Fa’ scorrere lo sguardo tra i due, ansiosa. “Cosa ne pensate?”

“Credo,” dice Kurt, stringendole la mano, “che se sei sicura oggi dovremmo chiamare una clinica e farci dare un appuntamento.”

_

Una telefonata, due giorni e una pillola dopo, i tre sono di ritorno dalla clinica, sentendosi seri e improvvisamente più cresciuti, anche se in modo triste.

Prima dell’appuntamento Rachel era stata sull’orlo del crollo nervoso, terrorizzata dalla possibilità di incontrare manifestanti e di essere giudicata e di dover affrontare un intervento chirurgico da sola, ma alla fine non è successo nulla di tutto questo. Kurt e Blaine sono andati con lei per confortarla (e per scacciare eventuali manifestanti), lo staff è stato rispettoso e professionale, ed è risultato che dato che è incinta da sole sette settimane probabilmente non c’è bisogno di un intervento – dovrebbe bastare la pillola. Ha inghiottito la prima direttamente in clinica, e glien’è stata data una da prendere a casa due giorni dopo.

Ed ora sono a casa. Si sono presi tutti e tre dei giorni di vacanza dal lavoro e dalle lezioni, e nei prossimi giorni Kurt e Blaine sono determinati a concentrarsi sulla cosa importante: aiutare Rachel a superare questo momento difficile a livello fisico e mentale, e occuparsi di lei in ogni modo si riveli necessario, che sia distrarla, coccolarla o offrirle letteralmente una spalla su cui piangere.

Il primo giorno lo trascorrono passeggiando per una New York finalmente primaverile – con il sole che filtra tra le nuove e verdi foglie di Central Park mentre un vento caldo gli accarezza il volto. Prendono un gelato e osservano gli artisti di strada, pranzano in un ristorante vegetariano e riequilibrano il pasto salutare con dei dolci peccaminosamente abbondanti di zuccheri. Si siedono fuori da un bar vecchio stile, bevendo un caffè forte e speziato da delle tazze decorate e godendosi la bella giornata, prendendo le distanze dal turbinio di persone attorno a loro. È come se avessero premuto il tasto pausa sulle loro vite e, non importa quanto sia triste il motivo, poter rallentare un po’ è una bella sensazione.

Ora di sera Rachel comincia ad avvertire gli effetti della pillola, quindi decidono di spostarsi all’interno prima di continuare a viziarla e distrarla. Blaine ha il computer pieno di film leggeri e divertenti, in dispensa c’è buon cibo e abbastanza snack per il resto della settimana, e Kurt ripristina la vecchia tradizione di farsi massaggi e manicure a vicenda – solo che viene fuori che Blaine è molto più bravo di loro con i massaggi, come scopre Kurt quando ha un’improvvisa e mortificante reazione a un massaggio ai piedi. Ci sono coccole e musica e impacchi caldi per Rachel, e ovviamente la cosa non elimina completamente i crampi e il disagio, o la costante consapevolezza di cosa stia succedendo, ma fanno tutti del loro meglio.

Blaine resta con loro per i giorni successivi, e dato che ogni sera Rachel si rifugia in camera abbastanza presto per stare un po’ da sola, lui e Kurt si ritrovano inaspettatamente con ore intere da occupare da soli. È più semplice di quanto Kurt avesse temuto, però. Con la vicinanza recentemente acquisita grazie al fatto che nell’ultima settimana Blaine ha praticamente vissuto con loro – e Kurt dubita che riuscirà mai a non provare quella cascata di affetto nel vedere Blaine ancora mezzo addormentato e in disordine al mattino – gli viene naturale coesistere, parlando o lavando i piatti o cucendo mentre Blaine suona la chitarra. Cuociono dei brownies, fanno dei giochi da tavolo che Blaine ha portato dal dormitorio, ed è tutto talmente _semplice_ che a Kurt manca il respiro.

In questi giorni Rachel è silenziosa, pensierosa, e loro la lasciano in pace, seguendo le sue indicazioni sia che preferisca guardare un film accoccolata tra loro due sul divano oppure nascondersi in camera sua chiedendo di essere lasciata in pace. È il suo momento per piangere qualcosa che sarebbe potuto essere, e anche senza parlarne è chiaro per entrambi i ragazzi che non c’è altro che possono fare: solo stare lì per lei, offrire tutto il supporto che possono, e sperare che sia abbastanza.

_

Lo shock arriva due settimane dopo – dopo che Blaine è tornato in dormitorio, dopo che Kurt e Rachel si sono abituati alla sua assenza, dopo che lei ha lentamente ripreso a sorridere.

Un pomeriggio tornano a casa dopo il controllo di Rachel in clinica, tutti e tre sollevati e di buon umore, pronti a lasciarsi alle spalle l’intera esperienza e festeggiare la perfetta salute di Rachel con un bel gelato. Stanno tutti ridendo quando Kurt va’ ad aprire la porta.

La chiave non gira.

Un po’ preoccupato, spinge la porta e questa si apre con la chiave che ancora penzola dalla serratura. Kurt fa’ un paio di passi all’interno, l’espressione cupa. Dietro di lui, Rachel e Blaine continuano a chiacchierare animatamente, ignari della sua confusione.

E poi una figura alta e scura appare dall’ombra tra le due camere da letto.

“Ciao, ragazzi.”

Rachel urla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Canzone del capitolo** : [_Keep Holding On_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Gcrx2Ab0FM) di Avril Lavigne


	15. Perseguitati

  
**Capitolo 15 – Perseguitati**

“Bene bene bene, mi sembrate in forma, per essere morti.”

Kurt ha già vissuto questo momento nei suoi incubi, svegliandosi in un bagno di sudore freddo troppe volte per poterle contare, ma la realtà si dimostra ancora più terrificante. Il completo nero ed elegante, il volto scarno e l’espressione solenne che Kurt sa essere solo una maschera che copre la crudeltà sottostante – sembrano tutti molto più accentuati rispetto ai suoi ricordi.

Alla fine lo Spettro li ha trovati.

  
Si avvicina – troppo perché non si sentano a disagio – e alza la mano per accendere la luce. In quel bagliore improvviso, pallido e incombente, assomiglia alla Morte.

Nessuno dice nulla, troppo scioccati per spostarsi dalla soglia, e l’uomo sorride gentile.

“Beh, a parte il pallore della signorina Berry a causa della recente perdita. Che tragedia.” Mormora dolcemente, e dentro di Kurt scatta qualcosa.

“Che cosa vuole?”

“Per dinci, è questo il modo di dare il benvenuto a un amico dopo così tanto tempo?” Lo sgrida gentilmente l’uomo, per poi guardare Blaine che nel frattempo si è portato al fianco di Kurt, nascondendo Rachel. “Oh, mi dispiace, Signor Anderson, non mi sono presentato. Sono–“

“So chi è lei.” Kurt non ha mai sentito la voce di Blaine assumere un tono così gelido. Lo Spettro gli aveva porto la mano, che rimane però a mezz’aria.

“Oh, allora le hanno parlato della loro casa? Molto bene.” Dice allegramente l’uomo, tornando a guardare Kurt. “Immaginate la mia sorpresa quando un amico della comunità di New York che lavora alla motorizzazione mi ha chiamato per darmi un’informazione alquanto curiosa. Sembra aver scoperto che all’anagrafe cittadina sono stati aggiunti due nomi interessanti. Nomi incredibilmente simili a quelli di due ragazzini persi da tempo e tristemente rimpianti. Ovviamente ho dovuto investigare – ho passato un po’ di tempo in città a guardare la gente, farmi nuovi amici, e che deliziosa scoperta quando ho saputo che eravate davvero vivi. Sono sicuro che i vostri genitori non staranno più nella pelle alla notizia del vostro ritorno miracoloso. Come potete immaginare, per loro la vostra morte è stata un duro colpo, specialmente viste le lettere che avete lasciato incolpandoli della vostra morte.” La sua voce gronda di compassione.

Dietro la schiena di Kurt, Rachel si lascia sfuggire un singhiozzo strozzato. A Kurt si stringe dolorosamente la gola, ma inghiotte e risponde con voce appena alterata. “Non torneremo indietro.”

L’espressione dello Spettro è l’immagine stessa della confusione più innocente.

“Oh, ma di sicuro ormai vi sarete resi conto che il mondo non è per nulla il sogno che vi eravate immaginati. Non deve essere stato facile vivere per strada, in fuga, e anche ora–“ indica l’appartamento che li circonda. “Cos’avete guadagnato? Vivete in povertà, con lavori inutili e riuscendo a mala pena a sopravvivere. Povera Rachel, spogliarsi per dei ruoli che comunque non otterrà, talmente disperata nella sua ricerca di amore da rivolgersi a uomini più vecchi, solo per essere usata e poi abbandonata a prendere decisioni troppo grandi per la sua testolina.”

Blaine quasi si strozza con un qualche verso di indignazione. “Ascoltami bene, br–“

Lo Spettro non gli presta minimamente attenzione, rivolgendosi invece a Kurt.

“E tu. Lavori giorno e notte per riuscire a portare a casa il pane, senza il conforto di una famiglia a supportarti e prendersi cura di te alla fine di una dura giornata. Hai messo talmente tanto tempo e tanta distanza tra te e la tua comunità, tutti questi sforzi per seguire questo _ragazzino_ , e per cosa? Stai ancora assieme alla donna che è destinata ad essere tua, perché in fondo al tuo cuore lo sai che è quello il tuo posto. Non sarebbe più facile smettere di lottare e tornare al luogo cui appartieni? Dar vita a una famiglia nella comunità, comodo e al sicuro?” La preoccupazione nella sua voce sembra quasi genuina. “Non gettare via la tua vita, piccolo, solo per una cotta adolescenziale per un ragazzino che non ha nemmeno il fegato di stare con te.”

Improvvisamente, la mano di Blaine afferra quella di Kurt, calda e insistente, e Kurt la prende con gratitudine come l’ancora che intende essere. E poi deve concentrarsi a fondo per riuscire a non sembrare sorpreso quando Blaine dice, “E cosa ti fa pensare che io non stia con lui?”

Rimanere senza fiato non è una bella cosa quando stai cercando di comportarti da adulto determinato, ma in qualche modo Kurt riesce a mantenere ferma la voce. “Signor Harris, la ringrazio di aver fatto tutta questa strada e di essersi disturbato a spiarci con ammirabile dedizione, ma non torneremo indietro. E non apprezziamo questa sua invasione nelle nostre vite, quindi la prego di andarsene e di lasciare in pace me, mia sorella e il mio ragazzo.”

Gli occhi dello Spettro si riducono a due pericolose fessure, la facciata amichevole sparita in un battito di ciglia.

“Sapete, potrei rendervi la vita molto difficile, ragazzini,” la sua voce si fa fredda come il ghiaccio. “Sarebbe così facile. Parole e opinioni hanno un grande potere se diffuse nei posti giusti, sapete? Potrei prendermelo come hobby – quanto ci mettereste a perdere il lavoro? Cosa potrei inserire nei vostri documenti per farvi sembrare inaffidabili in modo tale che non possiate porvi rimedio? Per rendervi difficile trovare qualcuno che vi assuma? Quanto ci vorrà prima che torniate per strada?” Sorride, malevolo. “Potrei assicurarmi che la tua adorabile fidanzatina non salga mai sul palco di un teatro rispettabile. O il tuo _ragazzo_ – vuole fare l’attore anche lui, vero?” Lo spettro inclina la testa di lato. “Voi due avete causato un sacco di problemi alla comunità, seminato disaccordo e ansia con le vostre menzogne e la vostra sfida. Potrei farvela pagare.”

Kurt lo guarda negli occhi, improvvisamente senza paura alcuna. “Sono certo che potresti. Ma lo farai?”

L’uomo resta a lungo in silenzio, osservando con sguardo freddo lo scarso, economico mobilio dell’appartamento e soffermandosi con visibile disgusto sulle loro mani unite, sul viso di Rachel e il suo trucco marcato. Quando infine comincia a parlare, le sue parole grondano cattiveria.

“Temo che dovrete aspettare e vedere. Forse sì, adesso o un giorno, quando ormai non ve lo aspetterete più. O magari lascerò che sia questa vita la vostra punizione. Questa città sporca e corrotta vi farà comunque a pezzi per poi sputarvi fuori, distrutti e infelici, e rimpiangerete la vita sicura e semplice della Comunità. Quindi andate, bambini. Godetevi la libertà per cui avete deciso di pagare un prezzo del genere. Godetevela finché potete. Ma sappiate che sarò sempre lì a guardare. Io non dimentico.”

Con un’ultima occhiata di sufficienza, se ne va.

_

_xXxXx_

_Con la mano fredda e sudata di Kurt nella sua, Blaine si allontana di un passo quando l’uomo li supera per raggiungere la porta aperta. Che stronzo,borioso e sprezzante. E pure inquietante .Il modo in cui li aveva guardati, bleah! Come se fosse disgustato nel vederli tenersi per mano, dall’idea stessa di saperli insieme._

_A Blaine non è mai capitato di essere trattato a quel modo – dalla sua famiglia o da quei pochi amici che l’hanno visto flirtare con dei ragazzi. Quindi questo disgusto, una cosa di cui fino ad ora aveva solo sentito parlare, lo riporta brutalmente alla realtà._

_Assieme a qualcos’altro._

_Le parole di quell’uomo avevano l’evidente scopo di ferire, di colpire i punti più vulnerabili di Kurt e Rachel, ma una cosa ha scosso Blaine come un colpo in mezzo agli occhi._

_Kurt ha fatto tutto questo – infrangere il suo voto al suicidio, combattere per tenerli in vita mentre scappavano, arrivare a New York – a causa_ sua _. E questo Blaine già lo sapeva, sia Kurt che Rachel gliel’hanno detto più di una volta. Solo che ora, sentendolo dire dalla bocca ghignante di uno sconosciuto, ha l’effetto di un pugno._

_Kurt ha rischiato tutto. Ha passato le pene dell’inferno per tornare da Blaine. Perché lo ama._

_E Blaine lo sta respingendo perché ha paura di finire col cuore spezzato?_

_Gli è stato offerto un miracolo, un’altra possibilità, e un amore così forte e luminoso che ha letteralmente sconfitto la morte. E lui sta dicendo “no, grazie” perché potrebbe rimanere scottato?_

_Perché non si fida di Kurt?_

_Di cos’altro si dovrebbe fidare?_

_xXxXx_

_

Blaine è il primo a riprendersi.

“Quindi quello era–“

“Lo Spettro, sì.” Kurt si sente il cuore in gola mentre la scarica di adrenalina comincia ad esaurirsi, lasciandolo con le ginocchia tremanti.

“Okay, ammetto che fa’ un po’ paura.”

Dietro di loro Rachel ridacchia di quella battuta, un’isterica, forzata esplosione di suono. Kurt fa’ per voltarsi verso di lei. Solo–

“Blaine?”

“Hm?”

“Mi stai ancora stringendo la mano.” Non che gli dia fastidio. Per nulla. È solo che Blaine non sembra essersene reso conto e Kurt non vuole approfittare del suo gesto. È già abbastanza che Blaine lo abbia aiutato, fingendo di essere il suo ragazzo davanti allo Spettro.

“Lo so.” Blaine lo sta guardando come se fosse la prima volta che lo vede. “È un problema?”

Kurt si dimentica di respirare.

“Decisamente no,” sussurra.

“Okay, allora,” risponde Blaine con lo stesso tono, e il sollievo è palese nel suo sorriso.

“Oddio, ragazzi! _Adesso_ vi siete decisi a finirla col vostro balletto?” Il gemito esasperato di Rachel li distoglie dalla loro rivelazione. Prova a passare in mezzo a loro per entrare finalmente davvero in casa, spezzando quel legame, ma Blaine si limita ad alzare la mano portando con sé quella di Kurt affinché lei riesca a passarci sotto. Lei sbuffa e fa’ roteare gli occhi.

Non si separano mentre la seguono fino al divano, tenendosi per mano mentre riescono lentamente a calmarsi, discutendo di quella visita inaspettata. Il fatto che lo Spettro li abbia trovati, la quantità di informazioni che è riuscito a raccogliere, la possibilità che gli metta i bastoni tra le ruote – è tutto terrificante, ma ad essere sinceri Kurt è più sollevato che altro. Gli sembra come se un incantesimo si fosse spezzato. Sono quasi due anni che vivono nel terrore che succeda esattamente questo, con le loro immaginazioni che hanno sfornato scenari ogni volta più terrificanti fino al quando sono arrivati a sentirsi sicuri che il loro mondo sarebbe finito se fossero mai stati scoperti.

Ed ora è successo davvero e sono ancora qui, interi e intatti, anche se scossi. Con un lieve ansito, Kurt si rende conto di non avere più paura. Ora che sono adulti, lontani dalla Comunità e una volta superato lo shock del momento, lo Spettro sembra solo un vecchietto inacidito che abbaia tanto ma senza più denti per mordere, piuttosto che il mostro del loro passato. Se ci saranno conseguenze – anche se Kurt ne dubita profondamente – le affronteranno quando sarà il momento. Ma nel frattempo, c’è una vita da vivere.

I due ragazzi restano insieme sul divano quando Rachel va in cucina ad ordinare le pizze. Avevano pianificato una cena come si deve, ma quella può aspettare. Possono prepararla domani. Stasera questa nuova connessione tra loro sembra talmente fragile che hanno il terrore di lasciarsi andare, anche solo per un momento.

“Kurt?” Blaine gli accarezza le nocche con il pollice.

“Sì?”

“Ti andrebbe bene se stasera rimanessi qui?”

Blaine ha già restituito il materasso ad aria, ed è più di una settimana che Rachel non ha più bisogno che Kurt la stringa a sé durante la notte. Sanno entrambi cos’è che Blaine sta davvero chiedendo.

“Sì,” sospira Kurt.

Sentono un lieve singhiozzo provenire dalla cucina. Rachel è appoggiata al bancone con un telefono in mano e li sta osservando con gli occhi lucidi e pieni di affetto e un lieve sorriso. Fa’ la linguaccia a Kurt quando lo vede sfoggiare un ghigno.

“Oh, ma taci, sono ancora particolarmente emotiva per colpa degli ormoni. E voi due siete semplicemente... è passato troppo tempo, okay?”

_

Una volta finita la pizza, Rachel scompare in camera sua, per uscirne poi con in spalla il suo enorme borsone.

“Okay ragazzi, io vado e non tornerò prima di domani a mezzogiorno.” Nota l’espressione preoccupata si Kurt e scuote la testa. “Non preoccuparti, stanotte vado da Allie. Ormai sono mesi che mi chiede di uscire per una serata tra donne e ho _appena_ deciso che stasera sarebbe un momento perfetto.” Inarca un sopracciglio con fare malizioso e Kurt si lascia sfuggire un lamento.

“Ma dai, Rachel, non devi andare via.”

È emozionato all’idea che Blaine si fermi da loro, ma questo non significa che si butteranno immediatamente su tutto. Per prima cosa vuole assicurarsi che non svanisca tutto un’altra volta con l’arrivo del mattino. E nel caso in cui miracolosamente non dovesse succe usata e poi abbandonata a prendassieme, questa volta vuole fare le cose per bene – lentamente, per gradi, dandosi entrambi il tempo di esplorare _ogni cosa_.

Ma Rachel si limita a sorridere tristemente e mettersi il cappotto. “In realtà sì. Stasera ho bisogno della compagnia di qualcuno che non sia disperatamente innamorato. Divertitevi, miei piccoli muffin!”

_

Blaine lo bacia nell’istante stesso in cui Rachel si chiude la porta alle spalle. È tenero e dolce, un lieve tocco di labbra, eppure è abbastanza perché tutte le farfalle in letargo nello stomaco di Kurt si alzino in volo. Con un suono involontario e disperato, Kurt posa la mano sulla guancia di Blaine e risponde al bacio, riversando tutto il suo bisogno, le sue speranze e il suo amore in quel frenetico premere di labbra contro quelle di Blaine.

È meglio di quella notte prima di Natale. Per prima cosa sono completamente sobri, quindi Kurt non ha dubbi sul fatto che ogni bacio e ogni tocco che avverte accadano perché è davvero Blaine a volerlo. E poi c’è l’espressione di Blaine. Se Kurt apre gli occhi riesce a notare la curva delle lunghe ciglia di Blaine contro la sua guancia e, nei brevi momenti tra un bacio e l’altro, l’intera galassia di colori nei sui occhi, grandi e pieni di talmente tanto affetto che a Kurt si stringe il cuore nel miglior modo possibile.

Non riescono a smettere di baciarsi per lungo tempo, gli occhi che tornano a chiudersi, ma ci sono altri sensi di cui godere. Quei deliziosi brevi suoni che Blaine si fa sfuggire, il delicato, sfuggente odore del suo dopobarba, il solletico che gli fa’ quel suo accenno di barba quando Kurt gli fa’ scorrere le dita sulla guancia e la mandibola. È pronto a lasciarsi andare e lasciarsi annegare in quelle sensazioni, quando Blaine si tira indietro.

“Vuoi essere il mio ragazzo?” dice, senza fiato, e Kurt sente il cuore saltare un battito per la gioia, incredulo. Ma poi Blaine s’incupisce, e sembra incerto. “So che mi sono comportato da stronzo. Mi dispiace, è troppo tardi? Perché–“

“Blaine,” lo zittisce Kurt, incapace di fermare il ghigno che gli si sta allargando in viso. “Certo che voglio essere il tuo ragazzo.”

Sollevato, Blaine lascia andare il respiro che aveva trattenuto e poi eccolo a baciare Kurt, deciso ma un po’ impacciato per la fretta. Kurt si aggrappa con le dita ai capelli dietro la testa di Blaine e risponde al bacio. È diverso dai baci che si scambiavano a Lima, dove avevano sempre quella sensazione di avere una quantità definita di tempo in cui dover fa stare tutta la vicinanza che volevano sentire. Ora non c’è fretta. O almeno Kurt spera sia così.

Si lasciano trasportare. È l’unica spiegazione al fatto che Kurt si ritrovi ora con Blaine a cavallo delle sue gambe a premere la sua evidente erezione contro quella di Kurt. È passata quasi un’ora e Kurt è a disagio, intrappolato nei suoi jeans attillati. Sopra di lui Blaine comincia ad ansimare, tremando per lo sforzo di trattenersi. Sarebbe così facile cedere a quella dolce tentazione, lasciare che i loro corpi trovino nuovamente il ritmo perfetto e anneghino nel piacere di essere di nuovo assieme a questo modo dopo così tanto tempo.

Ma non è quello che vuole Kurt. E anche se non ne hanno ancora parlato, sembra che in proposito Blaine la pensi allo stesso modo. Preme un morbido bacio sulla punta del naso di Kurt.

“Doccia?” chiede. “Separati, intendo.”

Kurt annuisce. “Buona idea.”

Ma viene fuori che la doccia non sortisce il desiderato effetto calmante. Kurt sente la pelle informicolata ovunque Blaine lo stava toccando poco prima, e il pensiero che al momento lui stia entrando nella sua doccia, così sexy e così nudo, è abbastanza da mantenere la totale attenzione di alcune parti anatomiche di Kurt. Probabilmente riuscirebbe a domare quell’erezione buttandosi sotto l’acqua ghiacciata, ma non sarebbe che una soluzione temporanea. E Kurt decisamente non vuole che il desiderio prenda il sopravvento sulla consapevolezza razionale di ciò che vuole fare una volta che sarà tornato nello stesso letto assieme a Blaine.

Quindi applica quella che sembra la soluzione migliore. Con il ricordo del solido corpo di Blaine premuto contro il suo ancora fresco nella memoria, e il livello di eccitazione che già lo pervade, gli bastano una dozzina di movimenti decisi e Kurt viene, mordendosi il pollice per evitare di lasciarsi sfuggire dalle labbra il nome di Blaine.

A giudicare dal gemito frettolosamente smorzato che arriva dal bagno dieci minuti dopo, quando Kurt va a prendere dell’acqua in cucina, pare che non sia stato l’unico ad avere quell’idea.

Blaine torna in camera di Kurt con addosso i pantaloni del pigiama che aveva lasciato lì l’ultima volta – e nient’altro. Ha il petto più scolpito di quanto Kurt ricordasse, con un nuovo accenno di peluria scura dall’aria morbida, e Kurt resta a bocca aperta.

“Così va bene?” chiede Blaine, avvicinandosi al letto su cui è seduto Kurt e posandogli una mano sulla guancia per poi chinarsi e posargli un dolce bacio sulle labbra. “Non voglio bruciare le tappe, ma... ti voglio vicino, pelle a pelle. Voglio _sentirti_. Quando stavamo insieme non abbiamo mai avuto abbastanza tempo ed è da talmente tanto che sogno di poterti semplicemente stringere a me senza alcun tipo di barriera e senza nulla che possa separarci di nuovo.”

Kurt si toglie la maglietta prima ancora che Blaine abbia finito di parlare, e _Dio_ se è una bella sensazione vedere il modo in cui gli occhi di Blaine si fanno più scuri e lui resta a bocca aperta prima di salire sul letto.

È stretto e scomodo come sempre, ma adesso sembra quasi un bene: c’è pelle ovunque, e anche quando Blaine spegne la piccola lampada sul comodino e Kurt perde quella magnifica vista, riesce comunque ancora a sentire sotto i polpastrelli la pelle liscia di Blaine, la solidità dei suoi muscoli mentre si stringono uno all’altro.

Ma, essendo così vicini, Kurt non può non notare il modo in cui Blaine comincia a tremare tra le sue braccia, leggeri tremolii che presto si tramutano in un tremito a tutto corpo e Blaine si lascia sfuggire un singhiozzo, e poi un altro e un altro ancora. Kurt non riesce a vederci al buio, ma non resta sorpreso di sentire dell’umido sulle sue labbra quando bacia la guancia di Blaine. Lo tira ancora più a sé in quello stretto abbraccio, circondandolo.

“Shh, ehi, che succede?”

Sembra essere troppo per Blaine. Dalla gola gli esce un singhiozzo strozzato mentre preme il volto contro il petto nudo di Kurt, le ciglia bagnate che solleticano la clavicola di Kurt. Quando alla fine riesce a parlare, la sua voce sembra carta vetrata.

“Sei tornato da me, e ti ho quasi perso di nuovo. È successo un miracolo, un sogno impossibile, e io ti ho quasi mandato via perché sono un codardo. Dio, Kurt. Non lasciare mai che ti perda di nuovo. Ti prego. Ti amo tanto.” Sta piangendo, fuori controllo, come se tutto gli fosse piombato addosso in quell’istante, e Kurt si limita a stringerlo e accarezzargli la schiena scossa dai sussulti, sussurrando rassicuranti parole d’amore, promettendo di rimanere, di non andarsene mai più, parole come _tuo_ e _noi_ e _insieme_ , dolci visioni del futuro. E Blaine ascolta e piange e bacia le labbra di Kurt, il suo collo, il posto appena sopra il suo cuore. È dolce e triste e sfinente, e Kurt resta sveglio finché il respiro di Blaine non si fa’ regolare e lui non si addormenta, un peso caldo e inerte sul suo petto. Solo allora si concede di posare un bacio sulla fronte di Blaine e chiudere gli occhi, addormentandosi con un ultimo, sussurrato _ti amo_.

_

L’atmosfera non cambia la mattina. Kurt apre gli occhi alla luce di metà mattinata per ricevere un bacio di benvenuto e la realizzazione che tutto questo _è accaduto_. _Tutto_ è davvero accaduto.

“Dammi un pizzicotto.”

Blaine gli bacia il collo. “Posso morderti, invece?”

“Quello che vuoi, è che... credo di stare ancora sognando.”

“Lo credevo anch’io,” Blaine sorride, ma obbedisce e mordicchia la clavicola di Kurt. Fa’ male in modo delizioso e gli dice che decisamente non sta sognando. “Solo che poi mi sono reso conto che dovevo andare in bagno, e nei miei sogni non succede, quindi no. È la realtà. Una realtà _meravigliosa_.”

“Allora ieri sera lo Spettro era davvero qui.”

“Sì.”

“E tu hai davvero dichiarato di essere il mio ragazzo e mi hai stretto la mano e hai passato la notte qui con me e non hai dato di testa la mattina dopo.”

“Sì.” Blaine sembra divertito.

Kurt li fa’ rotolare in modo da appoggiarsi sopra Blaine e avere una perfetta visuale dei suoi occhi, ancora gonfi dopo tutte le lacrime ma color oro brillante nella luce del mattino. “E stiamo davvero insieme?”

“ _Sì_.” Blaine è raggiante. Kurt non si ricorda quando è stata l’ultima volta che l’ha visto così felice. “Stiamo insieme e ti amo, e voglio dirtelo ogni giorno. Voglio far vedere al mondo intero che meraviglioso, fantastico ragazzo che ho. Voglio uscire con te in tutti i posti di New York. Voglio baciarti per strada e quando prendiamo il caffè e al cinema e a letto e voglio cantare con te, dormire con te, ballare con te, vederti sotto ogni luce, a tutte le ore del giorno, di ogni umore– Dio, Kurt. Possiamo finalmente avere tutto.” Ha gli occhi grandi, meravigliati, e Kurt sente le lacrime formarsi nei suoi.

“Possiamo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Canzoni del capitolo:**  
> [ _Wires_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QutqokWTlgE) dei _The Neighbourhood_  
> [ _On Your Side_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dpid3JJcH-k)dei _Thriving Ivory_


	16. Famiglia

  
**Capitolo 016 – Famiglia**

Dopo una settimana di febbricitante felicità, sentono bussare alla porta.

È stata una settimana piena di appuntamenti e baci e tempo passato uno a casa dell’altro tra risate e canzoni e una nuova coscienza del fatto che non hanno più motivo di nascondersi. Sono stati trovati ed esposti, e il mondo non è finito. Hanno affrontato il giudizio della Comunità e sono stati lasciati liberi. La coscienza di ciò che possono fare ora – andare a scuola, avere delle vere identità, riallacciare vecchie amicizie, _vivere_ davvero senza una minaccia sulla testa – li rende più allegri ed eccitati ogni giorno che passa.

E poi bussano alla porta.

  
Una parte della mente di Kurt, quella che ancora non si fida di questa nuova realtà felice, aspettava questo momento. Sono le nove di sera passate, sono tutti e tre a casa, e non c’è nessuno che abbia motivo di bussare alla loro porta.

Eppure.

Negli occhi di Rachel vede che lei sta pensando la stessa cosa: sono arrivati. Qui finisce la loro libertà.

Bussano di nuovo, questa volta più forte, impazienti, e Blaine toglie il braccio che teneva attorno alla vita di Kurt, pronto ad alzarsi dal divano. “Volete che va–“

“No, no.” Kurt costringe il proprio corpo congelato a muoversi. “Vado io.”

Gli sembra di star andando al patibolo, ma quando apre la porta non vede nulla di lontanamente simile ad alcuna delle minacce che si era figurato.

“...mamma?”

_

Ci vuole parecchio tempo, pieno di abbracci e lacrime e altri abbracci sia per Kurt che per Rachel, e scuse sentite da entrambe le parti, prima che riescano a sedersi al tavolo della cucina con davanti un tè caldo e a parlare davvero. Blaine era andato a nascondersi in camera di Kurt, non volendo intromettersi in quella tanto agognata riunione, ma ora Kurt lo prende per mano e lo conduce al tavolo.

“Mamma, questo p il mio ragazzo, Blaine.”

La sua voce è ferma anche se nel cuore avverte una punta di ansia. Non potrebbe essere più felice di aver rivisto sua madre, ma ora è _questa_ la sua vita, e ha bisogno che lei lo capisca. Non ha più intenzione di nascondersi, e di sicuro non da lei.

Ma viene fuori che non doveva preoccuparsi. Lei reagisce esattamente come Kurt aveva sempre sperato che facesse prima che la Comunità la cambiasse.

“Oh! Felice di conoscerti, Blaine. Ma, per caso ci conosciamo? Hai un’aria familiare.”

“Sì, signora. Andavo a scuola con Kurt e Rachel a Lima. Può essere che mi abbia visto durante le competizioni.” Blaine è l’immagine stessa di un ragazzo affascinante ed elegante, e Kurt lo osserva con affetto.

“In realtà,” dice d’impulso, travolto da questa nuova ondata di onestà, “Blaine era... circa il mio ragazzo anche allora. A dirla tutta, se non fosse per lui oggi non saremmo nemmeno qui. Sarebbe finito tutto su quel ponte.”

Gli occhi di sua madre si riempiono istantaneamente di lacrime. Si alza dalla sedia e stringe Blaine in un forte abbraccio. “Allora non avrò mai modo di ringraziarti abbastanza, mio caro ragazzo. Grazie per aver salvato i miei figli mentre io ero troppo accecata per farlo da sola.”

Blaine arrossisce violentemente. “Ma si figuri, signora Hummelberry. Anche perché non ho _fatto_ assolutamente nulla.”

“In realtà sono di nuovo Hummel e basta.” La madre di Kurt gli offre un sorriso triste una volta che lo lascia andare, lo sguardo che si sposta su Rachel. “Non faccio più parte della Comunità. Li ho lasciati e mi sono trasferita in Ohio – a Cleveland, per essere precisi. Da sola.”

“Mio papà sta bene?” esplode infine Rachel, gli occhi spalancati e pieni di preoccupazione.

“Sì, tesoro. Sta bene. È solo che... non la vedevamo più allo stesso modo.” La madre di Kurt sospira e tende la mano a Rachel con un’espressione talmente carica di scuse che Kurt viene immediatamente assalito da una pessima sensazione. “Dopo che ve ne siete andati... la lettera, e la performance che ci avevi lasciato, è stato davvero un brutto colpo. È la peggiore delle perdite, resa ancora più dolorosa dal fatto che eravate gli unici figli e che avevamo entrambi già perso qualcuno.”

“Dio, sappiamo–“

“Ci dispiace, non vedevamo altro modo–“ Sia lui che Rachel hanno ripreso a piangere, e Blaine cerca di calmarlo accarezzandogli la schiena con la mano, ma la madre di Kurt li zittisce.

“E noi non avremmo mai dovuto permetterlo.” Dice con decisione. “Avremmo dovuto renderci conto di quanto foste scontenti delle decisioni che avevamo preso al posto vostro. Non è che non ce l’abbiate mai detto. Sapevo fin dall’inizio che avevate due animi brillanti e indipendenti. Ed è da quando Kurt aveva tre anni che sospettavo potesse essere gay, anche se temo di aver sempre avuto troppa paura per ammetterlo. Ma ho lasciato che mi convincessero che ne sapevano di più loro di me su cosa fosse meglio per i miei figli.” Scuote la testa e beve un sorso di tè, visibilmente addolorata. “Si sbagliavano. E ho pagato il prezzo più alto, per la mia stupidità.”

Kurt le tende la mano. “Ma non è vero. Siamo qui, stiamo bene.”

Sua mamma annuisce con un sorriso bagnato dalle lacrime e gli stringe forte la mano, come per assicurarsi che sia reale. Trae un respiro tremante prima di riprendere il racconto.

“La comunità ci supportava, ovviamente. Erano lì per noi, giorno e notte, ma per me hanno solo reso tutto più difficile. Sapevo che avevano buone intenzioni, ma quello che dicevano... stavo impazzendo. Insistevano che non fosse colpa nostra, che a volte i ragazzini fanno le scelte sbagliate e che i genitori non possono essere incolpati al posto loro. Come potevo accettarlo quando sapevo che _era_ colpa nostra? Conoscere i nostri figli, ascoltarli, preoccuparci della loro felicità e non imporre loro i nostri sogni è il nostro lavoro. Certo che è stata colpa nostra! Ma il dolore di Harold non ha seguito lo stesso percorso.”

“Vuoi dire che... ha dato la colpa a _noi_?” la voce di Rachel è tenue, tremante. Sembra quella piccola ragazzina persa che Kurt conosceva una volta. Sua madre la guarda con aria di scuse.

“Temo di sì, tesoro. È diventato ancora più severo nel seguire le regole, e sai che è sempre stato abbastanza... radicale da questo punto di vista. Ha trasformato il suo dolore in devozione alla causa, arrivando a fare richiesta di unirsi al Consiglio. Ha cominciato a passare tutto il suo tempo libero a predicare ai genitori l’importanza della severità e dell’insegnare ai figlio quali sono le conseguenze della disobbedienza. Potete immaginare che non andassimo esattamente d’accordo.” Sospira, e Rachel si morde il labbro, arrabbiata.

“Quindi vi site separati?”

“Non subito. Ci abbiamo provato, davvero. Dopotutto non avevamo più nulla al di fuori della comunità. Ma alla fine non sono più riuscita a sopportarlo. Era tutto così sbagliato, così tremendamente barbaro, una volta che ho cominciato a vederla dal vostro punto di vista. Quindi me ne sono andata. Sei mesi dopo che ci hanno detto che vi eravate suicidati, ho lasciato Harold e la Comunità. Non ho mai guardato indietro. Da allora lavoro in una casa di cura, tentando di riempire i buchi che ci sono nella mia vita, occupandomi dei bambini che hanno ancora bisogno di essere amati.

“E allora come hai fatto a sapere di noi? Lo Spettro – cioè, il signor Harris – è passato a trovare anche te?” chiede Kurt.

Lei ride. “ _Lo spettro_? Wow, mi piace, gli sta proprio a pennello. Comunque no. Mi ha chiamato Harold stamattina. Ha detto che almeno questo me lo doveva, per tutti i begli anni passati insieme. Mi ha dato l’indirizzo e mi ha detto che eravate ancora vivi. Ho preso il primo aereo che ho trovato. Dio, non riesco ancora a credere che siate davvero qui.” I suoi occhi tornano a riempirsi di lacrime e Blaine afferra una scatola di fazzoletti per passargliela.

Kurt conosce Rachel abbastanza bene da sapere che non vuole essere lei a porre quest’ultima domanda, troppo spaventata dalla possibile risposta. Ma devono chiederlo.

“Non verrà a trovarci?”

La risposta è immediatamente chiara sul volto di sua madre. “Mi--- mi dispiace. Rachel, tesoro, ti giuro che ho provato a convincerlo a tornare a casa con me, ma ha detto che non può. Vedi, il signor Harris gli ha detto tutto quello che ha scoperto sulle vostre vite in questi due anni. Del fatto che Kurt ha un ragazzo e del tuo... problema.”

“Intendi il mio aborto,” chiarisce Rachel, al momento decisamente poco interessata al galateo. “Ha scoperto che sono rimasta incinta e che ho deciso di non tenere il bambino. E ha deciso che non sono più degna di essere sua figlia, non è così?”

“Rachel,” dice gentilmente la madre di Kurt.

“ _Non è così?”_

“Temo di sì. Sono sicura che prima o poi capirà anche lui, deve essere stato uno shock, e sai che non è mai stato incline a –“

Ma Rachel è già in piedi e diretta in camera sua, la tenda che ondeggia ampiamente dove l’ha tirata con furia. La madre di Kurt si alza per seguirla, il volto segnato dalla preoccupazione, ma Kurt le sfiora la mano.

“Ferma. Non lascerà che la consoli. Prima ha bisogno di tempo per sfogarsi da sola. Sarò qui per lei più tardi, quando sarà pronta.”

Lei annuisce, ancora preoccupata. “Dio, mi dispiace tanto,” sussurra lei. “Sapevo che Harold è sempre stato anche troppo entusiasta di ogni stupida regola, ma ero sicura che se si fosse trattato di Rachel sarebbe stato diverso. Le voleva bene da morire. E ora quella povera ragazza non ha perso solo sua madre, ma anche suo padre. Vorrei poterla aiutare in qualche modo. Per me è come una figlia, ma so che non è la stessa cosa.”

Kurt viene improvvisamente colpito da un’idea. “In realtà credo che potresti aiutare. Per caso sai il nome da nubile della mamma di Rachel? Sono sicuro che sia là fuori da qualche parte, e nel caso che Rach voglia cercarla... abbiamo provato a fare qualche ricerca su internet molti anni fa, ma Shelby Berry non ha dato risultati.”

“Oh, questo perché non si sono mai sposati.” Dice sua madre, scuotendo la testa. “Erano fidanzati, e avevano programmato il matrimonio per quando Rachel fosse cresciuta un po’, ma lei se ne andò prima. Ora fa’ l’attrice, per quello che ne so. Shelby Corcoran, credo.”

Parlano ancora per qualche ora, aggiornandosi, condividendo ognuno la sua storia, ma quando si fa’ tardi la madre di Kurt si alza per andarsene, riluttante. Grazie a Dio rimane a New York per qualche giorno perché altrimenti Kurt non crede sarebbe in grado di lasciarla andare. Ha prenotato una stanza d’albergo, e visto che non è lontana dal suo dormitorio Blaine decide di accompagnarla per assicurarsi che ci arrivi sana e salva – un proposito che riempie il cuore di Kurt con una tale ondata di affetto che pensa potrebbe scoppiare. Si vedranno tutti assieme per pranzo il giorno dopo, e Kurt riscatterà ogni singolo favore che gli devono i colleghi pur di avere almeno un giorno libero, magari anche due, e godersi il fatto di avere di nuovo una mamma con cui parlare e passare il tempo come nei suoi ricordi di quando era piccolo.

Mentre Kurt gli augura la buonanotte, baciando dolcemente Blaine proprio di fronte a sua madre, non riesce ancora a credere quanto sia fortunato ad averla di nuovo nella sua vita.

Ma non riesce a non stare anche male per Rachel.

_

Ci vogliono settimane per riscuotere Rachel dalla sua triste apatia e convincerla a cercare sua madre. Sì, Kurt avrebbe potuto farlo da solo – più di una volta ha avuto prurito alle dita dalla voglia di inserire quel nome in un motore di ricerca quando ha sentito Rachel piangere fino ad addormentarsi, o visto la tristezza che ormai è sua inseparabile compagna. Ma vuole che sia lei stessa a farlo quando è pronta.

“Ma non vuole avere niente a che fare con me!” risponde Rachel ogni volta che prova a convincerla. “Non ha mai risposto a nessuna delle mie lettere, nessuna. Non ci ha mai contattati dopo essersene andata. Non le _interessa_. Come faccio ad andare a cercarla? E anche se la trovassi da qualche parte? Dovrei mandarle una richiesta di amicizia su Facebook con scritto _parentela: figlia_?”

Ma Kurt è paziente mentre insiste con gentilezza e finalmente, un pomeriggio di maggio, Rachel ci prova. “Giusto per vedere se è là fuori,” dichiara.

Ciò che trovano è abbastanza per riscuotere Rachel dalla sua apatia una volta per tutte. 

Viene fuori che Shelby Corcoran è un’acclamata attrice che lavora fuori dal giro di Broadway, con all’attivo numerosi ruoli lodati dalla critica. Sembra la versione invecchiata di Rachel, con gli stessi lunghi capelli scuri, la stessa figura esile e gli stessi lineamenti marcati. Una volta che la vede, Rachel non riesce a smettere di fissarla. 

La scaletta degli show della signora Corcoran è facilmente reperibile online, e ci vogliono solo due giorni prima che Rachel non ce la faccia più e si rechi a teatro alla fine di uno dei suoi spettacoli mattutini. Dice di voler solo dare un’occhiata a sua madre come persona normale, senza costume e senza trucco di scena, vedere il suo vero volto, osservarne il linguaggio del corpo, il modo in cui parla con i fan.

“Vuoi che venga con te?” chiede Kurt, ma lei scuote la testa.

“No. Devo farlo da sola. Comunque voglio solo vederla da lontano.”

_

Quando torna a casa cinque ore più tardi, è ovvio che non ha solo guardato da lontano.

È _raggiante_ , così carica di eccitazione che quasi non riesce a contenerla in quel piccolo corpo che ha, e Kurt mette via il libro che stava leggendo, inarca un sopracciglio e fa’ la domanda ovvia.

“Ci hai parlato, non è vero?”

“ _Sì_!” squittisce Rachel, letteralmente danzando lungo il soggiorno. “Kurt, _mi ha riconosciuta_. Mi ha vista in piedi di lato è... si è bloccata, come se avesse visto un fantasma. E poi ha mollato i fan, gli autografi, ed è venuta da me e ha detto il mio nome con questa vocetta bassissima. _Rachel?_ È stata quasi una magia. Non mi vede da _diciannove anni_ e mi ha riconosciuta.”

Kurt inclina la testa di lato. “Davvero? Non ti aveva nemmeno mai cercata su google? Online c’è qualche foto e i video delle performance.”

Rachel alza gli occhi al cielo e si lascia cadere in poltrona. “Guastafeste. Sì, poi mi ha detto di averlo fatto. Ma in quel momento sembrava una fiaba.”

“Deve essere stato bellissimo.” Sorride, ben conscio del debole di Rachel per i momenti da fiaba. “Allora, avete parlato? Ti ha detto perché non ti ha mai contattata?”

“Sì,” Rachel assume un’aria solenne. “Cioè, me l’ha detto, e mi _ha_ contattata. Beh, ci ha provato.” I suoi occhi brillano di rabbia al pensiero, e si tira le ginocchia al petto, ripiegandosi su sé stessa. “Abbiamo parlato nel suo camerino per _ore_. Mi ha detto che mi ha mandato una dozzina di lettere. In quei primi anni di solito chiamava, o mi mandava dei regali. Ho dei ricordi d’infanzia delle cose che ha detto di avermi mandato. Mi erano arrivate. Solo non sapevo che fossero da parte sua. Mio padre non mi ha mai dato nessuna delle sue lettere, nemmeno quella che mi aveva lasciato quando se n’era andata.”

“Oh, Rachel...” L’antipatia di Kurt per suo padre, che c’era sempre stata, anche se più o meno latente, torna alla carica.

“E quando ho compiuto cinque anni le ha detto di non scrivermi più, le ha detto che quando le vedevo mi arrabbiavo. Come se l’avessi saputo. Aveva detto che lei ci aveva abbandonati e che non aveva più il dirotto di intromettersi nelle nostre vite. Quindi lei ha smesso. Ma non ha mai smesso di pensare a me, Kurt, di scrivermi lettere, solo che non me le ha più mandate. E voleva cercarmi una volta che avessi compiuto diciotto anni, solo che...” Grosse lacrime le scorrono sulle guance.

“Solo che ha scoperto che eri morta,” finisce Kurt al posto suo. “Oddio. Gliel’ha detto tuo padre?”

Lei emette un sibilo arrabbiato. “Ha mandato una mail al suo indirizzo del teatro, dicendole che mi ero suicidata. Il giorno del mio compleanno, Kurt! Non un motivo, non una spiegazione sulla situazione, non una parola sulla Comunità. Non sapeva nemmeno che fossi cresciuta lì, solo che avevo una matrigna. Il modo in cui l’ha detto suggeriva che fossi cresciuta male, _rovinata_ , perché ero cresciuta senza una madre.”

“Che bastardo–“ Kurt non riesce a trattenersi. “Mi dispiace, Rachel, ma tuo padre è un fottuto... non trovo nemmeno le parole.”

“Lo so,” sussurra lei. Siedono in silenzio, perché cosa puoi dire quando l’intera realtà della vita di qualcuno cambia a questo modo? Kurt non riesce nemmeno a immaginarselo, ogni ricordo d’infanzia inquinato da una scoperta simile. Alla fine, però, si decide cautamente a chiedere.

“Quindi adesso con tua mamma come siete messe? Ti vuole di nuovo nella sua vita in modo più regolare, ora che vivete nella stessa città? O–“

Rachel torna a risplendere.

“Oh, sì! Voleva che andassi a casa con lei. Abbiamo ancora tanto di cui parlare! Ma stasera ha un altro spettacolo, quindi abbiamo deciso di passare la giornata insieme domani. Vuole tanto poter tornare ad essere mia madre, e per me è un po’ strano considerato che l’ho incontrata solo oggi. È praticamente un’ _estranea_ , ma... voglio provarci. Non ho mai avuto davvero una mamma.” Si accorge di quello che ha detto. “Non che non voglia bene alla tua, ma–“

“Lo so,” dice Kurt. Nessuno potrà mai rimpiazzare suo padre, nel suo cuore. La capisce.

_

_xXxXx_

_I genitori di Blaine sembrano schiacciati mentre tentano di premersi tutti e due all’interno del campo visivo della webcam. Di solito trova uno o l’altro quando usa Skype per parlare con loro, ma oggi ha chiesto che ci fossero entrambi._

_“Che succede, figliolo?” chiede suo padre, sempre quello che va dritto al punto. “Tutto a posto con la scuola?”_

_Blaine sorride. “Sì, va tutto bene. Volevo solo dirvi che – beh, nella mia vita c’è una persona speciale. Ho un ragazzo.”_

_Studia attentamente l’immagine sfocata alla ricerca di segni di sorpresa o di delusione, ma non ne trova. Ci sono solo sorrisi, deliziati, contenti per lui._

_“È fantastico, piccolo,” esclama sua madre. “Parlaci un po’ di lui.”_

_“Si chiama Kurt. Ormai stiamo insieme da più di un mese e... e lo amo,” finisce piano, ancora meravigliato dalla forza di quel sentimento._

_Suo padre s’incupisce. “Kurt. Non è il nome di quel ragazzo che veniva a scuola con te? Quello che è morto?”_

_“Sì. In realtà – è venuto fuori che non era davvero morto.”_

_Racconta loro i punti cardine della loro storia, sentendo di poterlo finalmente fare. Kurt e Rachel non nascondono più la verità a coloro che hanno diritto di conoscerla. E Blaine vuole che i suoi genitori conoscano e vogliano bene a_ Kurt _. Perché spera di avere questo ragazzo al suo fianco per molto, molto tempo._

_Sua madre comincia a piangere a metà della storia. Anche suo padre si schiarisce la gola come fa’ quando è commosso ma cerca di nasconderlo. Blaine finisce di parlare e li guarda._

_“Volevo che lo sapeste perché Kurt per me è speciale. Lo era al liceo e lo è adesso, e spero che sarà una delle persone più importanti della mia vita per molti, molti anni. E quello che pensate e la vostra opinione per me contano molto, quindi–“_

_“Portalo con te quando torni a casa il mese prossimo,” dice suo padre. Al suo fianco, sua madre annuisce._

_“Sì, portalo qui e restate un po’. Sembra che una vacanza e un po’di coccole possano fargli bene, povera stella. Se necessario digli che è un ordine del medico.”_

_Blaine chiude la conversazione con gli occhi lucidi di felicità._

_xXxXx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fotoset:** [Colpa](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/64899536739)
> 
> **Canzoni del capitolo:**  
> [ _Guilty_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZFVXNBYdo0) di _Marina and the Diamonds_.  
> [ _For Once in My Life_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6CAHJAs8FNU) di _Stevie Wonder_ (cover del _Glee Cast_ ).


	17. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note dell'autrice** : _Ci siamo; manca solo questo breve epilogo e l'universo di_ Pretend _sarà concluso. Più di un anno, quasi 90.000 parole, un sacco di fantastici contenuti grafici, tanta grande musica, infinite ore di discussione, brainstorming, appunti, scrittura e revisione. È stata un'avventura fantastica e vorrei ringraziare chiunque vi abbia preso parte, che sia stato aiutandoci a creare e perfezionare queste storie o leggendole e godendosi il viaggio assieme a noi. Questo mondo mi mancherà, ma credo che stiamo lasciando il trio in un buon mommento, pronti ad affrontare il mondo e vivere al meglio le loro vite. Perché finalmente possono farlo._
> 
> _Ci vediamo in un'altra storia! :)_
> 
> – – –
> 
> Note della traduttrice: Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno seguito queste due bellissime storie da quando ho cominciato a pubblicarle a fine settembre. Sono stati tre mesi di lavoro, ma ne sono valsi la pena se significa che anche qualcuno che non legge in inglese ha potuto apprezzare queste fic. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! In fondo alla pagina trovate il modulo per i commenti, non serve registrarsi =P. 
> 
> (Un po' di respiro, poi provvederò a rivedere/far rivedere la fic in cerca di errori vari... dopotutto non è stata nemmeno mai riletta, è ovvio che ce ne siano ^^')
> 
> Grazie mille a tutti!
> 
> * * *

  
**Epilogo**

Kurt si era dimenticato che cosa fantastica fossero le vacanze, ma questo luglio glielo sta prepotentemente ricordando. Con Rachel alle Canarie con sua mamma e la sua sorellina acquisita Beth, Kurt mette in valigia la sua macchina da cucire, consegna le dimissioni a Starbucks, e lascia New York.

  
Non per sempre, ovviamente. Passa due settimane a Cleveland con sua mamma, godendosi la meravigliosa sensazione di _avere_ di nuovo una mamma – una che lo capisce e lo ama incondizionatamente, senza regole esterne a intromettersi nella loro piccola famiglia. 

E poi va a Lima, dove i genitori di Blaine lo accolgono a braccia aperte.

Viene accolto con un entusiasmo che non si sarebbe mai aspettato anche dai vecchi membri delle Nuove Direzioni che ancora girano nei paraggi. Nelle tre settimane che Kurt passa lì, ci sono feste in piscina e stupide serate karaoke, appuntamenti per un caffè o un gelato e balli e tutte le fantastiche cose prettamente estive che gli adolescenti spensierati possono fare quando dono in vacanza, anche quando ormai si suppone che siano adulti.

E ogni giorno si risveglia tra le braccia di Blaine nel suo largo, comodo letto – a volte ancora nudo e appiccicoso dopo le attività della notte; a volte svegliato con un bacio; sempre talmente innamorato che gli sembra di scoppiare. Gli occhi di Blaine, grandi, felici e pieni di incredibile meraviglia ogni volta che si sveglia e vede Kurt al suo fianco, stanno velocemente diventando la cosa preferita di Kurt nel mondo intero.

E ogni sera ci sono baci della buonanotte e _ti amo_ e la sicurezza di addormentarsi insieme. E c’è sesso, lento ed esplorativo, riscoprendosi poco a poco, come un’affascinante stanza del mistero, piena di tesori.

È il turno di Kurt di assaporare tutto quanto, di godersi davvero l’amore che ha e tutto ciò che ne deriva, non sotto forma di momenti rubati ai quali non ha diritto, ma come ciò che la sua vita è diventata. Questa è la sua realtà. Gli è permesso di amare quest’uomo e lasciarsi amare per tutto ciò che è. Può ancora apprezzare ogni momento come se fosse l’ultimo, ma senza la schiacciante certezza che non abbiano un futuro. Perché un futuro c’è. Comunque lo disegnino, qualunque cosa accada, sono insieme. Apertamente, felici. Solo Kurt e Blaine.

_

Il giorno in cui celebrano il loro terzo mese insieme, Blaine arruola i ragazzi di Glee perché lo aiutino a fare una serenata a Kurt con una canzone che ha scritto lui stesso. Ci sono fiori – stupende rose rosse e gialle – e un picnic romantico. Quando quella sera tornano a casa, viene fuori che i genitori di Blaine sono andati a Columbus a trovare i parenti e non torneranno prima della sera del giorno dopo.

Blaine non sembra sorpreso.

Con l’intera casa a disposizione, non hanno bisogno di essere silenziosi o discreti. Si prendono il tempo che vogliono per spogliarsi e baciarsi e toccarsi, lasciando una scia di vestiti che porta fino in camera da letto, e poi fanno l’amore, facendo questo ultimo, intimo passo per la prima volta dopo la loro prima – e _unica_ – volta più di due anni prima.

Quando i genitori di Blaine tornano a casa ventiquattro ore dopo, Kurt è sicuro di essersi stirato almeno qualche muscolo, gli fa’ male la gola per essersi fatto sentire più di quel che avrebbe voluto e sono entrambi stanchi ed esilarati da quella che potrebbe essere definita solo come una maratona sessuale. E davvero, potrebbe anche abituarcisi – condividere un appartamento con Blaine, solo loro due, dormire nudi e fare colazione a letto. E altre cose.

Un giorno, sarà così.

_

E poi arriva il giorno in cui Kurt varca un’ultima volta la soglia del liceo McKinley per prendere i propri documenti. È già agosto.

Presto lui e Blaine faranno ritorno a New York per cominciare un altro anno, pieno di nuove sfide e nuovi traguardi.

Presto Kurt comincerà il suo tardivo ultimo anno al liceo di New York, e Rachel assieme a lui.

Presto Blaine si trasferirà nel loro appartamento a Bushwick e dovranno ridecorare e andare a fare spese (di sicuro comprare un letto più grande).

Presto.

Ma, per ora, Kurt è contento di rimanere a Lima ancora per un po’, circondato da amici e tenerezza e amore, finalmente davvero e totalmente libero.

FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fotoset:** [Amore e libertà](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/68202702093)
> 
> **Canzone del capitolo:** [_How Long Will I Love You_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=an4ySOlsUMY) di _Ellie Goulding_.


End file.
